My Roommate's Twin
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Santana Lopez has dreamt of having her own love story when she grows up. Living with her very best friend and roommate, who would have thought she'd fall in love with her roommate's twin? Brittana
1. Chapter 1 : My Roommate's Twin

**Hi. :)**

**WARNING: Britney and Brittany are two completely different people. They aren't one, but two human beings.**

**I DONT OWN GLEE**

**CHAPTER 1**

_When I was young, my mom would tell me so many stories about love. How she would lie down beside me on my huge king size bed and flip through the pages of a small book. Storytelling was one of her favorite things to do since she was a teacher._

_My mom told me so much that I barely remembered some. Those stories contained how love could be found in many different ways. Love can be found by accidentally meeting at a certain place. Love can be found by your best friend. Love can be found with the help of your friends. Your love could be your best friend's sibling. Love might be you're ex. You're love could be arranged by your parents. Might love even be your enemy?_

_Love stories and movies are the things I treasure the most ever since my mom died from cancer. That day was the most horrible day I've ever had, the day my precious, loving mother died. She didn't do anything wrong, so I wonder why she died so early. The nurse told me it was because God wanted her soul, because he saw purity in it. I was a teenager at that time, living with my father, who was more devastated about the issue than me. _

_My mom told me once, when I was a child that I too would have a love story like the stories she told me. That I would experience any of them and be the happiest woman in the whole world!_

_I held unto those words of my mom like it was my most prized possession. I waited long for that day to come, and when it did, I'm pretty surprised of the outcome._

_Who would have thought that I'd fall in love with my roommate's twin?_

_Now that is a very interesting story to tell._

* * *

><p>It all started with a woman I met in my law school, Britney Jane Pierce. We were assigned to the same room, in the same dorm. For starters, Britney and I weren't in good terms, since both of us disliked what we did to each other. We would sit on opposite sides of the room, silently doing our homework with our eyes glued to the laptop monitor when Britney would yell loudly at me, even if I was just a few inches away, commanding me to get her notebook which she left on my side of the room.<p>

We would always fight about little things, how she doesn't clean her bed or how I leave all my books scattered around the room. There was even a time when we threw our belongings at each other. But, all that changed when we both decided to get to know each other. As time or months passed by, we became close. Britney was like the sister I never had, and I was very glad because I hadn't had a friend ever since my mom passed away.

We always told one another the latest topic that was happening in our lives, when we start crushing on someone, when we get an upgrade or if we had an upcoming date. Every Friday, at night, we had a special routine of watching old romantic movies while eating popcorn and crying dramatically. She knew I like love drama, which I never told anyone except my dad and her. She knew about my very tight relationship with my mom, that I would do anything to have her back.

Fighting still occurred between the two of us, but we didn't mind because we both knew that in the end, we'll end up forgiving each other and watch a movie marathon the whole night.

After law school and we've become very successful lawyers, Britney asked me if I still wanted to live with her, since she really wasn't that close to her family, that they were all studying in California and she was here in New York, facing her dreams. Being the awesome friend I am, I immediately agreed.

We both live in an apartment at New York, having separate rooms unlike our old dorm, where in our beds were just a few inches away. We aren't teenagers anymore; but adults, which means we need our own privacy. Though, from time to time we would change in front of one another when we have an urgent thing to do.

A year of living together, I started to feel something deep towards Britney, something unusually different. I don't know why but whenever she smiles or laughs my tummy starts to do a flip and I could feel smoke coming out of my ears as my cheeks turn nova red. I'm glad Britney doesn't notice this though, because if she did, it would ruin our friendship. I was happy we told one another everything about ourselves, no secrets kept, that we trusted each other with the bottom of our hearts.

That soon changed though, when one day she knocked lightly on my bedroom door, making me lift my body up from bed.

"What is it Britney?" I sighed, slumping back down with a thump.

She enters slowly and jumps on top of my bed with a worried expression. Seeing the seriousness of her face, I lazily got up again and scratched the back of my neck slyly.

"What's wrong? Case didn't work to well?" I guessed, hoping it was just that.

"Actually, it isn't" she replies softly, not making eye contact with me.

"Then what is it?" I chuckled, scurrying closer to her with a teasing smile.

"What's got Ms. Pierce all shattering all of a sudden?" I added, resting my right hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm not shattering" she mutters, glancing back at my eyes for just a brief second. "Brittany's coming over here" she blurts out quietly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then gave a mocking laugh. Britney's playing a joke on me. "Isnt that you, Britney?"

"No, I meant Brit-tany is coming"

I drop my hand down on the covers of the bed and scoffed at the absurd statement my dear roommate just said. "Okay, who the hell is Brit-tany?"

"My…."

"Your…?"

"My twin" she tells me in a whisper, like she despised the word.

I take a moment to process what Britney just told me right now. Britney Jane Pierce has a twin named 'Brit-tany', not a sister, but a twin. Normally, I would have just shrugged it off and ask Britney when she would be coming over or why she was acting this way when she found out her twin was visiting her, but I didn't, because the fact she never told me this important detail clearly pissed me off. I thought there weren't any more secrets kept? I was a fool to believe that.

"Okay, Wait…. I know I should have told you I had a twin but I didn't think it was that important" she quickly says as the word twin escapes her lips.

"Not important? You have a twin, Britney! Whose name is similar to yours except different in some kind of way. Anyways, this is important" I snarled back, stepping out of my bed and heading over to the living room.

Britney follows behind me, with a very pleading face, begging for me to understand. "Please Santana; I just don't like talking about her… We're like completely different" she mumbles as I take a seat on one of the couches.

"You're twins, all twins have different qualities" I retorted, grabbing the remote to watch some tv, but Britney snatches it away from my grasp and looks me in the eye with plead.

"I beg of you Santana, don't get mad. Just, let me explain alright?" she sighs, settling the remote on the coffee table.

I cross my arms stubbornly and huff out a "fine"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that about is the beginning part of my love story…<em>

[to be continued]

Please review :)

Btw (by the way), **iWatchTheStars** doesn't have just one writer. We're actually three, teenagers still in school, complete Brittana shippers. =)))

So we're currently on a roll with three 'in-progress' fics of Brittana! Whoo!

-MAMA PIE-


	2. Chapter 2 : Cinderella

**CHAPTER 2**

_I remember on my 7__th__ birthday, my mom read to me a story about Cinderella before I was gone to sleep._

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl, that girl's name is Cinderella. One day, her father met a woman and proposed to her. Cinderella was so happy; she was finally going to have a real family. On the day of her father's death, Cinderella began to live with her step-mother and step-sisters. They treated Cinderella badly and even moved her to the attic._

_After years of having a miserable life with her step-family, Cinderella heard the doorbell ring. Since her step-mom wasn't home yet with her step-sisters, Cinderella opened the door to see a mailman. The mailman gave Cinderella a sealed envelope and left._

_Cinderella opened the envelope and smiled. It was an invitation to the Prince Ball. Cinderella was so excited she left the envelope on the table and ran upstairs. She and her animal friends are going to make a dress._

_Her step-mom found out about the ball and locked poor Cinderella inside her room. Cinderella cried and cried, then suddenly! A fairy god mother appeared in front of her! With a magic wand! S—"_

"_Fairy god mother?" I remember asking, interrupting my mom's story telling_

"_Yes Santana, a fairy god mother! They will grant you all your wishes" my mom replies, smiling brightly at me. Oh how I wish I'd still see that smile._

"_Do I have a fairy god mother?"_

"_Who knows baby, you might actually do"_

"_Ohh … What happened next mommy?" _

"_So Cinderella asked what she was doing here. The fairy god mother didn't answer her question, but asked her what her biggest wish was. Cinderella wished to go to the ball and have a great time. The fairy god mother granted her wish, but with one condition. _

_Cinderella has to return here by midnight, when the clock strikes 12."_

* * *

><p>"Brittany and I, well we look alike—"<p>

"No way. Your twins! Of course you look alike" I say with a sarcastic tone, barking my words.

Britney ignored me and continued on. "She has blue eyes from mom and obviously, I have green, from dad"

"Tell me more, I'm very interested in this Brit-tany girl" I spat out, mindlessly playing with the end of my fingers.

"I'm friends with her in facebook but the pictures don't matter. I still don't know who's taller than whom. Uhm, let's see… we were very close when we were kids, but I don't know what happened to us when we started high school –"

"What is she doing here?" I interrupted.

"Some dancing business, she's a choreographer and dancer. Brittany's having this big promotion to choreograph a play here in New York. Mom called a while ago. She asked if it was okay for Brittany to stay here in our apartment"

"You know what, I find it weird when you keep talking about this Brit-tany girl, yet your name is Britney. Ugh, my head hurts…" I grunted, rubbing my forehead back and forth.

"Then, from now on call me Ney." Britney replies, smiling shyly. "It was my nickname when I was in high school, so people won't get confused with me and Brittany"

"Ney? So what's your twin's nickname?" I curiously asked.

"Tany. It came from the end of our names" she chuckled lightly, looking up at the ceiling with a tight-lipped smile. "Oh the memories when I was in Cali"

"So Ney…." I said, trying out the new name I would for now on start calling my roommate. "When is she coming here?"

"Oh today actually" she informs me, jumping out of the couch and running towards her room. She knew what was coming after all.

I snatched a pillow from the other side of the couch and threw it towards Britney, who already closed the door, making the pillow hit the door instead of her.

"Today! When were you planning to tell me about this twin thing, huh Britney!" I yelled, raising my hands up in frustration.

I need to get some fresh air. Yeah, free from this feeling of betrayal.

Walking inside my room, I changed into some jeans and wore a white tuck-in blouse. I drag my satchel over my right arm and looked around my closet for some tall heeled sandals.

As I was opening the front door, I informed Britney that I was leaving for a while by shouting. "Yo Ney" I barked angrily. "I'm out!" and with that, I slam the door shut and enter the elevator. On the ride down, I receive a call from my friend Quinn.

"Hey Q. What's up?"

"Are you free at 12?"

"Yeah I am. I have no work today, just chilling around town. Oh I have some serious chizz Q, I s—"

"Wait! Stop! Tell me later, because I have something to tell you and I know you'll love it"

"What's that Q?" I asked curiously. What could be more interesting than finding out my roommate has a twin?

"Alex Flinn is here! Right now in New York!" she squeaked out, making me stop dead in my tracks as the elevator doors slide open.

A man who was in his mid-30's waits for me to leave, but I can't. Knowing that Alex Flinn, a woman who made my favorite stories into modern-life stories is here in New York makes me want to kill someone out of pure happiness. I hesitantly leave the elevator and drop my satchel on the ground, staring down with a goofy smile.

"A-Are you serious, Q? No jokes this time okay!" I managed to say, bending down to pick up my fallen satchel.

"I'm not. She's having this book-signing at 12! Barnes and Nobles!"

"Shit, I don't have my book. Wait, I'll go up again" I muttered, running back to the elevator.

"No need. I'll give you my spare Santana" Quinn kindly offers while giggling.

"Oh my god, I love you Q, so damn much" I smirked, opening the building's main door to get out.

"I know you do. But hey, 12pm okay? The lines might be too long. So you have to be here by exactly 12, got it?"

"I'll be there faster than you can say Berry" I teased, knowing fully that Quinn's cheeks are as red as tomatoes right now.

"Santana! Stop it! I just met her a few weeks ago"

"-and you never stop talking about her Q, seriously, ask her out already"

I know Quinn's gay and she knows I am too. I haven't told this Britney though, because I was afraid it might break our friendship. I can't lose Britney, I'd rather die. Okay, saying this makes me feel a bit guilty, because it means there are still some secrets kept.

"I have to go now Santana" Quinn suddenly tells me.

"What? Why—oh shit, is she there Q? Are you in that coffee shop again?"

"Tease me later, got to go. See you later. Bye"

I chuckled lightly, pocketing my phone inside as I walk through the sidewalks of New York City. It's 10; I have 2 hours to go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cinderella agreed and the fairy god mother transformed her night. Once Cinderella entered the kingdom, the prince walked up to her, asking her to dance with him. As time passes, the Prince led Cinderella inside his garden. They talked and held hands for hours and when Cinderella heard the clock ticking she runs away from the Prince.<em>

_She was in such a hurry that her shoe got out from her foot. Cinderella didn't have the time to get it. She didn't have the time at all, so she left it. –"_

_Let's stop my mom's story there. Cinderella isn't my love story after all, just a piece._

* * *

><p>I was checking on some clothes and jackets when something caught my eye, something oddly familiar. I look up from where I was standing and saw a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes. She caught me looking so she smiled back and walked towards me. Inside my head, I tried to process what I was seeing.<p>

She looks so much like….

"Hi!" she greets, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hi…." I said unsurely.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone from here but you were smiling at me so I thought maybe we could be friends?"

Smiling? I was smiling?

"Uhm…."

"Sorry, I must have scared you… I should go…" she mutters, scratching the back of her neck as she starts to walk away from me.

I don't know what came to me, but I suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, earning a curious blue-eye stare.

"No… Uhm, actually…" I stuttered, not finding my words. I didn't know what to say, but when I saw the watch on her hands, my eyes widen tremendously. It's 11:58.

"Shit!" I cursed, making her frown sadly at me. "Sorry not you, uhm, you see… I'm running late on something, I'm sorry, but I have to go… bye!" I babbled, releasing my grip on her hand and running out of the store like a maniac, and then suddenly, something unbelievable happens to me.

As the sliding doors open, the heel on my sandal gets stuck at the small, tiny hole on the floor, the one they had to make so that the doors would slide open and close. I quickly pull out my leg and fell down right on my butt, whimpering painfully.

I stand up with some difficulty and look down on my sandals then up, the clock inside the shop says it's already 11:59. Knowing myself a lot, I'd rather meet Alex Flinn than leave my sandal all alone.

Cursing to myself one last time, I ran away from the shop and hailed cab. Quinn's so going to kill me.

* * *

><p><em>Who would have thought that many years ago, on that day, the sandal I left dumbly for, would be picked up by a gorgeous blonde woman, who looks so much like my roommate. <em>

[to be continued]

**Review please :)**

**"Brittany's Back Up Plan" and "Wedding's Meet" will be updated soon.**

**-MAMA PIE-**


	3. Chapter 3: When I Wake Up, I see you

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Everyone believes in love at first sight, thinking it's the most common type of love. But if you ask me whether I believe it or not, I'll tell you I believe it. I'll tell you honestly that I do._

_But, I'll tell you that I believe in love at second sight much more._

_Second is sometimes better than the first._

* * *

><p>"Q, have I ever proclaimed my love to you?" I sighed dramatically, admiring the now signed book I have with glory.<p>

"No. No you didn't" she replied smugly, punching me lightly on the arm. "I swear, if you didn't arrive sooner you wouldn't be able to meet her at all!"

Quinn's right, the time arrived at Barnes and Nobles, my bestfriend was only a person away from meeting the woman I idolized the most. People were staring at me weirdly since I was just wearing one sandal, but I didn't care about their looks, all I cared about was meeting Alex Flinn. Once Quinn and I were next, I told Alex about what happened to my shoe-less foot. After hearing my story, Alex gasped in awe, telling me how grateful she was to deserve my praise and love. I blushed shyly when she insisted on signing my single shoe which I gladly obliged.

So here I am, walking down the sidewalks of New York, with one shoe-less foot, a one signed-shoe, and a book in tow.

I bowed my head down and gave Quinn a weak smile, completely embarrassed. "Sorry Q, but really, I love you right now! I would kiss you, but that would ruin your chances with Berry."

She stopped walking and stared at me coyly. "Excuse me? And what is that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and sent Quinn an award-winning wink. "Oh come on, once I've kissed you, you're going to forget all about that Berry girl and fall deeply in love for me"

Quinn began to laugh hysterically, causing some by standers to look at us and waved me off with a grin. "Are you kidding me Santana? That is totally insane; I'd rather kiss a guy"

I pretended to look hurt by placing a clenched fist on my chest and scrunching my brows sadly. For Quinn and I, kissing a guy is a very offensive thing. "Ouch Q, stabbed me right in the heart!"

She rolled her eyes and darted ahead of me, leaving me speechless. This woman's a tough one. I caught up to her and placed my smooth, carmel hand on top of her shoulder. "You know you want it"

"Okay, can we stop now? I'm going to puke" she grunted but with a wide smirk.

"Alright, I'll stop only if you ask that Berry girl out already"

"W-Well, Actually…"

"What…?" I asked curiously, taking in the now shivering and flustered Quinn standing on the brick ground. "Why'd you stop walking?" I chuckled slightly.

She shook her head slightly and returned to walking by my side. "It's well, Actually … I did ask her out" Quinn blurted out all of a sudden, making my lips curl into a huge, wide grin.

"Aww, Baby Q has a girlfriend! Why haven't you told me this yet, huh?" I nagged, nudging her in the ribs, my eyes full of want. I need this chiz-gossip right now.

"No, I just asked her today, after our talk this morning" she explained, gesturing her hands from here and there.

Quinn ranted non-stop about what she was going to do when her date will come with Berry and I cant help but feel jealous and happy for my bestfriend, Happy because it's been months since she's been talking about this coffee girl and jealous because I don't have the guts to do that with Britney.

"Hello? Santana?" Quinn said, waving her right hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Q, just thinking" I simply reasoned out and Quinn accepted it with no complains.

"As much as I'd love to spend time with you, I really need to go" she told me with an apologetic smile.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back. Telling Quinn about Britney's twin drama can wait, she needs to go prepare for her date with Berry. "I'm good, talk to you soon?"

Before she completely runs away from my sight, she nods and says "Sooner than you think" and leaves.

Walking alone the streets of New York, my thoughts somehow traced back to the beautiful blonde woman I met in that store a while ago. She really looked like someone I knew, why was it so hard to remember?

Thinking about that woman made me have a headache, so I decided to head back home to the apartment.

* * *

><p>As I enter my apartment, I scanned everywhere around the room, trying to spot any kind of blonde hair and green eyes, but the result came to nothing. Britney isn't home.<p>

I drop my satchel on top of the coffee table and drag myself towards the kitchen; I'm thirsty for some milk. Once I was directly in front of the fridge, a folded note was stuck on it. I curiously snatched it away from the white metal and read the writings on the folded top first before opening it

_Santana_

I open the folded paper and read what was written.

_Hi, Brittany called me and said she's lost. I have to go look for her and show her around New York. I know you're still pissed at me and a bit shocked that she arrived here sooner than you think but could you please be normal? I'll be home by around 8. I promise to make it up to you, just please… don't do anything I wont like. I'll see you soon._

_Love lots, _

_Ney_

_P.S. you have to get used to that from now on. Love you!_

I left the paper on top of the counter and leaned back on the sink. I'm thinking about strangling Britney later and making sure she has at least a few minutes to write down her last will.

But I can't help but wish that the 'love you' that was written on the end of the short letter was meant as more than a friend. I mocked laugh after the thought, of course that won't happen… Britney's as straight as a pole.

I stare blankly at the paper on the counter and gave it a scowl. Why is being a lesbian so hard? No one accepts you…

I fixed my eyes on the plastic clock at the top of the wall and sighed. It's just 4pm.

I got about 4 hours until I meet Britney and her twin. My mind soon wanders off to her twin this time; will she act and look like Britney? Will she be a double of her? A copy? A person who could replace my pleading and aching heart with? Was she maybe gay…?

I have so much stuff in my mind that I came to a conclusion to go shopping again. With one more glance at the note, I grabbed my satchel and exited the apartment. With a pair of new shoes of course.

* * *

><p><em>Another story my mom told me that was related to my own was Sleeping Beauty.. Well, not literally.<em>

_"As Aurora closed her eyes for what might be the last time, her 3 fairies placed her on top of a flat surface and sobbed sadly. They couldn't believe that their sweet, innocent Aurora was going to sleep for eternity. They thought it was end, not until the blue fairy suddenly thought of something. The blue fairy informed the other two about the prince Aurora was constantly talking about a few days ago._

_The fairies then decided to look for him, for the man who could save their poor princess._

* * *

><p>Scanning through some blouses I sigh deeply. I thought about going back to the shop I left my sandal, hoping it would still be there or at least be left at the counter. When I asked one of the assistants if they have my missing shoe they said no one saw it.<p>

I sighed again, probably for the millionth time and dropped myself on top of the soft couches they had for waiting customers. I cover my face with both of my hands and grunted loudly. I only came to realize right now that those shoes were given to me by my dad. How could I just leave it there?

I throw my head back and close my eyes, leaning into the couch with crossed legs. I opened my eyes once again and plucked out the signed book I have from my satchel. I flipped through the pages of the book and began to read it again. Alex Flinn's books will never bore me.

I chewed on my lower lip out of boredom when suddenly I felt a hand drop on my shoulder. I rotated my head backwards only to be met with familiar blue-eyes. It only took a moment for me to register on who it was.

"you…" I mumbled softly since I wasn't able to ask her name a while ago. It was the woman who looked like someone I knew.

"Hi…" she replied coyly, a teasing smile on her lips.

I furrowed my eyebrows confusingly and tilted my head sideward. Why was she smiling at me like that?

My question was soon answered when the blonde woman lifted a silver-black sandal high in the air. My jaw drops open as a wide smile formulated on my lips. I hastily got up from the couch and stare blankly at the lifted sandal. I re-focused my eye's attention towards the blonde who was smiling brightly at me.

"Looking for this?" she giggled, wriggling the sandal in front of my face while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Thank you so much, you don't know ho—" I ranted while walking forward to reach out for my once lost sandal. As my hand touched the tip of the silver-shoe, I saw the blonde pull it back, making me fall face flat on the couch with a thump.

I raise my head up with confused eyes. "Uhm, excuse me?"

She responds by giggling more and darting towards one of the changing rooms. I lay dumbfounded on the brown-leather couch, processing on what just happened. The stranger I met hours ago found my shoe and was now playing with me by trying to run away, which means I have to chase her if I want it back.

A smile ghosted through the corners of my mouth when I slowly began stand up. Two can play at that game.

I ran through the crowd of people and dresses in the room, my target towards the hallway of curtained rooms when something caught my eye once again. A flash of blonde and green orbs. At first I thought it was Britney, but then there are like billions of people in New York who had green eyes and blonde hair right? It couldn't be Britney.

I stood in front of changing room # 1 and leaned closely. My ears were waiting for any sign of giggles or muttering and when I heard what I was waiting for, I gripped tightly on the pink curtain and dragged it open. "FOUND YOU!" I exclaimed.

As soon as I saw what was really inside, my face turns pale and I can feel the hair on my skin standing up, totally goosebumped. Inside chamber #1 was an old lady (maybe on her 80's) completely naked from top to bottom, holding a purple dress.

My eyes went wide and I closed my eyes shut, waiting for a scream or punch in the face. When nothing comes, I open my eyes slowly and felt my jaw drop when the old lady just winked at me. Not just any wink, it was a seductive one.

I scrunched my face in disdain and closed the curtain shut. I'm going to have bad nightmares for the rest of my life. After that sudden encounter with the old lady, I completely forgot about the blonde woman who had my shoe. I only remembered it as the said woman rushed passed me.

I turn around and saw her enter the crowds of people in the shop. I scratch my hair roughly and went back to hunting.

My eyes squinted in concentration when once again the same figure caught my eye, the blonde and green-eyed woman. I shake my head to snap my thoughts away from Britney. If I believe that every blonde I see with green eyes is Britney then it's a fact I've gone mad.

"Psstt, over here" I heard someone whisper behind me and I know it's for me.

I turn around and was instantly met with piercing blue-sapphire eyes. The stranger stood directly in front of me, her chest barely touching mine as our faces were merely inches apart. Our awkward meeting was soon interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing. She plucks out her phone from inside the pockets of her jeans and frowns sadly.

"Aww, that's too bad" she mutters, putting her phone back in her pocket and returning her gaze towards me.

"I have to go, my sister's calling me" she told me with a broad smile. "I'll see you around" she ends with a playful wink.

"W-Wait! My shoe!" I screamed quietly, not wanting customers to look at me weirdly. She looks back at me with a grin.

"Not until you find me" she simply replies, smiling at me once more then leaving without a trace of sight.

Blondes will haunt me until the day I die.

* * *

><p>I'm back in front of my apartment's door at exactly 7pm. I have one hour until Britney comes home with her twin. Walking over to my couch, I kicked my shoes off my feet and threw my bag away. I slump down on the leather seat and sighed. Taking a nap is probably the best thing to do today, a lot has happened after all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Once the fairies found the said prince, they rescued him from the evil witch and escaped the castle. The witch transformed into a huge, big dragon ad followed them. When the prince arrived to where Aurora is sleeping, the witch attacked. They fought and fought and fought, until finally the prince slayed the dragon dead.<em>

_The prince walked up the steps of the long stairways of the castle and opened the door's chamber, where Aurora lays. He knelt down by her side and looked at Aurora like she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He bent down on one knee and kissed her._

_Aurora woke up and was glad to see it was the love of her life."_

_That ends it. Sleeping Beauty is another piece, but not literally. She didnt kiss me, only poked._

* * *

><p>I felt something poking my cheeks, causing me to slowly open my eyes. Once I was wide awake, I take in the blue-eyes that were staring right at my brown ones. I woke up to the person who currently has my shoe.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>My roommate was the first, her twin was the second.<em>

_The first was just a guess, the second was the real thing; the answer._

_The first I liked, the second I loved._

* * *

><p>[to be continued]<p>

EXAMS, when will you end? Sorry for late updates, also for the short-ness of the chapter. Promise to improve be next week, when exams are done! WOHOO!

R-review

E-everyone

V-vecause; because (HAHAHA)

I-I'm

E-eagerly

W-waiting

-MAMA PIE-


	4. Chapter 4 : Accidental Date

**Hi, enjoy darlings!**

**Chapter 4**

_In all my years of listening to my mother's stories have I heard anything about two women falling in love, it was always about the opposite sex. I was definitely attracted to men before since I was just a child with an innocent mind. I would spy on cute guys who were older than me by hiding behind tall tree trunks and under itchy, green bushes. Thinking about it right now, I feel stupid._

_I remember my old childhood friend, Kurt Hummel. He was my neighbor and our parents were super close. And, every single day after school, we'd both meet at my backyard (or his) and start playing King and Queen. Kurt would dress up in a formal, frilly coat with boots that belonged to his dad and were too big for him and red, sparkly pants, as well as his hair being neatly done. For me, I would browse through my many Halloween dresses in my wardrobe and pick one, wear it beautifully on my tanned body and braid brown locks. In speaking, we used accents that are somewhat 'not understandable' my mother and father would used to say, laughing at us play from time to time. _

_The only thing me and Kurt were connected to was the death of our mothers at a young age. Kurt's mother passed away first and after a year or two, my mom was next. Only the both of us understood each other, since I was around 14 when the tragedy happened. He always knew what to say and what to do. He knew my favorite food, favorite clothes, favorite movies and crushes. Kurt was like Britney to me before, until suddenly he moved away. _

_Though, there was another connection I found within Kurt and me before he moved, which is the term 'gay'. I noticed on my days in school that I started staring at the girls running around the halls with their butts flashing publicly since they were wearing the same Cheerios skirt I was on. It was hard to look away from the naked women walking around the locker room without at least locking myself in one of the stalls. With the sudden realization of what I had become to be, I ran to Kurt's house and told him everything. _

_It was awkward at first, because I knew he was popular. He was the fucking captain of the football team for heaven's sake!_

_Once the word 'gay' escaped my fat, red lips, Kurt stops watching TV and looks at me deeply. I thought for a second he was gonna start yelling at me and throw pillows around but no. He didn't do any of that, but instead, he pulled me into a hug and started crying. I've never seen a man cry, except my father on my mother's funeral and I can't help but start to sob as well, even though we really didn't talk about anything saddening. After he pulls away, he too said that weird things had been happening to him. That on the locker rooms, when all the boys were half naked, he would stare at their abs way too long and start to drool. _

_He was gay too and it wasn't easy for both of us. We didn't know what to do and we didn't know how to tell our dads about the news. But, what we do know is that we'll be by each other's sides no matter what. We pretended to be a couple and everyone in school didn't really mind since we've been friends since childhood. _

"_I wish I had no secrets"_

"What are you doing here?"

She was there, kneeling down with hands on top of her lap and a frown. At first, I thought it was Britney trying to wake me up and move me to my bed but when my vision became clear and I saw the blue eyes sparkling against her face I knew then and there that it wasn't Britney. Britney had green eyes after all. My body was laid flatly on top of the leather sofa with my head resting to the left when she started standing up, crossing her arms together.

"Why are you here?"

She repeated her question, this time her mouth turning into a scowl. I wondered why she was asking me that. Why was she asking me the reason why I was sleeping on top of my couch? Then it hit me, how stupid can I be? I even mentioned it just a few seconds ago she looked like Britney. It all made sense; this women was Britney's identical twin.

"You're Brittany" I stated softly, my head still resting sideways as I look up to her with wide eyes. As soon as those words escape my lips, Brittany begins to walk backwards with a scared expression.

"H-How do you know my name?" she asked with a stutter, accidentally slipping and falling down on her butt with a thud.

Feeling bad that I was the cause of her sudden panic scene, I struggled to get up and drag my feet towards her, only earning a whimper and scream from the blonde.

"Stop! Go away! I-I know it was fun playing with you a while ago but now you're just freaking me out!" she rambled, rotating her head sideways every second, as if looking for something hard to hit me with.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm Br—Ney's roommate" I immediately explained, not wanting to cause a riot in the living room with Britney possibly in her room watching her favorite TV show.

"How do you know Ney? Who are you!"

She ignored me and it's understandable. Who wouldn't freak out when you suddenly see a stranger sleeping on your sister's couch? But it wouldn't be so hard if Britney mentioned to her twin that she lived in an apartment with another woman. How could Britney miss that important information?

"Didn't you hear me? Look, just relax and give me your hand. I'm pretty sure your butts aching" I sighed, rubbing my forehead tirelessly with my left hand as the other was still reaching out to Brittany.

"What's going on in here?" I hear Britney say from the front door whilst carrying plastic bags, probably from the grocery.

Brittany scrambles to her feet and runs behind Britney with a whimper. Ha, I was right, her butt does ache.

"Tany? What's wrong?" Britney asks Brittany—Ney asks Tany with full concern, wondering why her twin was suddenly hiding behind her with a frown.

"There's a stranger in your house Ney! I saw her sleeping on your couch—"

"—my couch you mean" I quickly corrected. It was the truth; I was the one who suggested buying this couch and not Ney. She barely even sat on it, always sitting down on her lazy-boy chair.

"See? She's even calling your things hers" accused Tany, pointing directly at my face.

Ney chuckles softly at me and Tany's encounter and swiftly put down the bags and turn around to face Tany with a coy smile. Who knew Ney could smile like that? I didn't … and yet, I've known the girl for so long

"Tany, don't worry. That's just my roommate" she says gently, rubbing the sides of Tany's shoulders before turning around again to face me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry San"

I roll my eyes and scoffed back at her irritably. They've been deciding to let Tany sleep in our apartment without even telling her that she lived with someone else? Just classic…

"Wow Brit—Ney, really smart of you. Are you like busy talking chirpily with your mom and sister that you forgot to mention me? Gee thanks a lot NEY" I hissed, completely annoyed at my roommate right now.

"Actually San, I did tell Tany you live here, didn't I?" replied the green-eyed blonde, somewhat asking for back-up from Tany as she nudges her on the abdomen.

"Ouch. I mean, sorry. I think Ney told me but I… you see , I forget things easily"

"That's cute" I said sarcastically, stomping my foot down and walking towards my room with a huge scowl on my face. I can't help it, I just feel so annoyed and mad right now.

I close my door shut and growl loudly, leaving the twin blondes speechless and flushed in embarrassment.

"_Losers!"_

_Stop, please stop. Stop screaming. Stop pushing. Stop laughing. Stop throwing. Just please … Just stop._

_They're everywhere. They're all around us with huge grins plastered on their faces, pointing at us with so much hate and disgust. I feel cold, icy water all over me and I just want to cry, cry in a vacant cubicle and drown all my sorrows. Then suddenly, I feel the door of the restroom opening and laughs echoing throughout the white, muddy tiles._

"_Can you believe it?"_

"_I know! A lesbian!"_

"_Unbelivable!"_

"_Such a freak"_

"_and Kurt too!"_

_Kurt. I wonder where he went. Did he go to the male's restroom as well?_

_I couldn't move. My body's paralyzed and I don't know what to do, there are women outside talking about me and it hurts. It feels like a knife stabbing through my flesh, into my heart and out. The taste of salty sweat enters my mouth as tears began to form once again, I try my best to be quiet but it didn't work because there's banging and laughing just outside of my stall._

"_Is that you Santana?" _

_They're snickering and all I want to do is beat the crap out of them, but sadly, I'm too weak. They don't stop and it becomes louder and harder and I just know that any second by now, the rusty metal door will break and fall down. It only takes a matter of time._

"_Stop"_

There's somebody knocking on my door and I slowly open my eyes only to be met by the sun's rays. My eyes are squinted and I groan irritably, burying my face on top of my pillow as I recall the nightmare I just had. It was about all those horrible moments during my high school years after I came out of the closet. It was too much.

"San! Open the door!" I hear Britney announce loudly from the other side of the room, still banging hard against the wooden door.

"Shut up Bri-Ney!" I snarled back, only pushing my body up for a good second.

"But.. this is Brittany, as in Tany-Brittany"

Crap. Even their voices sound alike and I've also forgotten about Tany, completely. Knowing fully I couldn't make the blue-eyed blonde think badly of me as a first thought, even though I pretty much made her think I am, I rolled off from bed and landed on the floor with another groan.

"Are you okay? I think I heard something fall"

"Yeah! My ass!" I shouted, slowly lifting myself up with a sigh. I didn't want to be rude but its morning, and I HATE mornings.

I don't hear anything after that and I felt kind of sorry for bitching out to the newcomer. She had nothing to do with my life and yet here I am, not welcoming her at home. You could all say I was such a drama queen last night, dishing out on them like they were pieces of trash and slamming the door shut like a snobby woman but it's only because I'm frustrated. Frustrated that Britney hadn't told me about her twin living in our apartment for a few months and disappointed at the fact I had a crush on Ney and her twin was in the way of making me confess my feelings. So much work is done for being a lesbian.

Swinging the door open, I was expecting to see an annoyed Brittany much like her twin and non-stop yelling over my rude behavior, but instead, I was met with sad baby blue eyes and a down-curved pout.

"Sorry for waking you up" she apologizes softly, silently playing with her feet to avoid eye contact with me.

"Uhm, no. It's fine. I'm sorry for talking like that" I say shyly, scratching the messy strands of hair flowing around my head with a small blush. "Also about yesterday, I was pretty abnormal"

She nods and smiles weakly at me, her pout slowly disappearing. "It's okay. I know it feels weird, me appearing all of a sudden"

"Beyond weird" I jokingly agree, flashing out a megawatt smile to Brittany as she returns it cheekily.

"Can this be true? Has Santana fucking Lopez finally smiled?" Ney gasped, as she comes out from her side of the room with a toothy grin.

I roll my eyes at her statement and place both of my hands to my waist whilst sticking my tongue out playfully. "In your dreams B-Ney. That's only reserved for Tany since she's sooo nice, unlike someone over here"

"Is that someone you? Cuz I'm nice and you're not" she shots back, smiling triumphantly at her own reply.

"Very funny Pierce. Very funny"

A giggle was soon heard as I rotate my head towards Brittany whose eyes were shut, tears soon forming and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she begins to laugh hysterically. I can't help but find her adorable, laughing as her cheeks are starting to turn red.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Britney, her eyebrows slowly raised in curiosity.

"S-Sorry, it's just.. the way the both of you speak to each other! It's funny"

A smile grazes over my lips as I shake my head jokingly, stealing a glance towards Brittany who had a much even wider smile than mine. I swear, whenever I look at her, all I think about is Britney. If only Ney was much more like Tany, then my whole world would be eternally happy right now. I know it's like I'm saying Tany is my type of gal, but really, she isn't the one. I know its Ney. She's the only one I have my sights on.

"You're very weird Tany" commented Ney, giggling at her sister's low accuracy in comedy.

Tany shrugs her shoulders and skips her way in front of my face, reaching out her right hand to me. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. My name is Brittany Pierce but you can call me Tany so that you won't confuse me with Ney. I was a cheerleader when I was a kid and in high school! Also my jo—"

"Woah. Woah, chill down therer B-Tany. Take your time, we have months to get to know each other" I said, cutting her off shortly.

"R-Right"

"Well, for starters, my name is Santana Lopez and I'm a lawyer, just like sissy over here"

"Hey! You make me sound so sappy San" Ney quickly remarked, biting her lower lip angrily.

"uhm, that's the point Ney, gosh." I barked back, laughing along with Brittany as Ney grunted in response.

"Okay, can we just eat some breakfast? I'm starving"

"Wait Ney. We haven't even apologized to Santana about the whole thing"

"Oh don't need to, she'll get over it"

"Don't be such a poopy Ney, let's apologize come on—"

"—yeah NEY, why don't you apologize to your best friend for not telling her about this whole thing?" I said, finishing Tany's sentence for her with a smirk.

"I hate you Santana" growled Ney, emphasizing each word with irritation.

"Ahem, I'm waiting for my apology"

Ney huffs loudly before bowing down and muttering a slow, quiet sorry which I heard but pretended to not. Knowing all too well that this might be the very last time I get to see and hear her say sorry, I leaned forward just a tad bit and grinned mischievously.

"Sorry, Can't hear you"

Once those words were said, Ney looks up to me with a 'what-the-fuck' look and stands up, never breaking eye contact with me as Tany suddenly slapped her in the back which made the emerald-eyed blonde gasp in surprise, rubbing her back soothingly as well with a slight frown.

"What was that for Tany?"

"Didn't you hear Santana? She said she didn't hear you, say it again Ney"

I didn't know if Tany was joking or being serious. Why? Because, for starters, she was talking to Ney in such a commanding manner that I thought she was about to scold her and give a very long lecture. It was obvious my last statement was just a tease and not meant for real and yet, Tany didn't get the point. She simply believed me and it brought a smile to my lips as I thought of the advantages Tany could be used for my everyday life with Ney.

It seems Tany, the innocent-loving girl, doesn't like it when Ney is impolite or rude… but, she doesn't mind at all if others were. I guess it only means she wants the best for Ney, Tany wants Ney to become a nice person inside and out and to always be positive. I could read her like a book and it somewhat scares me a bit, how I was able to tell Tany out of Ney just by a simple cause of action.

"Seriously Tany? Can't you see the grin on that woman's face? She's just joking! I bet she has a tape recorder behind her back" snarled Ney, clearly upset at Tany's remark.

"She's not joking. You're not joking, right Santana?"

Tany turns to me with her eyebrows knitted brown, asking for an answer with her piercing blue eyes as I raise my arms up defensively. This could be really fun.

"I swear Tany. I didn't hear anything out of Ney's mouth—"

"—liar!" Ney immediately accused, her mouth shaped into the letter 'O'

Another soft slap was seen through my eyes as Ney shrugs her shoulders sadly and bows down again in pure defeat. "I'm very sorry Santana"

"Much better" I said, chuckling at my roommate as she straightens her back up and grabs Tany by the arm, walking towards the living room and not even bothering to invite me. But hey, that's Ney for you.

"Aren't you going to invite Santana?—"

"—She'll just come, come on Tany, you've caused enough trouble for me already"

As they walk arm-to-arm towards the kitchen, I suddenly remember something as I scramble back into my room as quick as I can and exit with two tickets in hand.

Quinn's friend suddenly had two free tickets to a baseball game and gave it to me freely, suggesting I should finally confess to Ney who I really am and ask her out. It took me so much practice to get my words right in asking her out on a date that I had to use Quinn as my trainee-partner, I know… pathetic right?

I stop just as they were about to separate their arms and pull whoever was near my hand's reach. I hear a quiet gasp as I pulled Ney towards a dark closet and lock us inside with an inhale and exhale_. Now or never._

My plan originally, was to never fall in love with the green-eyed blonde, but as time pass by, I slowly fell for her. Sure, we had lots of fights but that doesn't mean I can't have a crush on her. Fate led me here with her, living in the same apartment and it's finally about time I told her who I truly am.

"So, Britney, I was wondering, Uhm, actually, I have two tickets to this baseball game and Quinn can't come, so I was wondering if you'd like to instead?"

Perfect, said it right, said it well.

"Uhm, Who's Quinn?"

"Really? Aw—Wait, what?"

Was Ney joking or what? How could she not know Quinn? She even knew the hazel-eyed blonde before I did!

"Who's Quinn?"

"Okay, really funny Pierce, I know you're pissed at me for a while ago but can you just answer my first question?"

Failure, said it wrong, not right.

I wasn't supposed to say that or sound harsh, it was suppose to be semi-sweet and inviting. Now I just hate Ney for ruining it. This girl can really get to me sometimes, but I guess I just have to manage.

Before anything else was said, the closet door was swung open and I could hardly believe my eyes. Britney was there, standing right outside the small room with raised brows, eyeing both of us slowly. Wait, us?

I slowly turn my sweaty, tanned head to the right and wish that this wasn't really happening, that I couldn't have made such a huge mistake.

But sadly, there was Brittany, standing right beside me with her arms folded in the back, her eyes boring curiously into mine as the silence was interrupted by her.

"Sure! I'd love to come, I guess…"

The feeling of regret and sadness was immediately coursing through my veins as I leaned back on the white, wooden wall with an exasperated sigh. This couldn't be fucking happening.

"Uhm, come where?"

Ney was looking intensely at Tany when I noticed that there was only one ticket on my hand. She must have taken it when I asked her a second time.

"Look! Santana's taking me to a baseball game!" exclaimed the newcomer, silently giggling to herself as she pranced out of the closet and towards the living room whilst humming.

Silence begins to elude me and Ney as I look everywhere around me but her, her and her dark green-eyes.

"Wow. Arent you getting really comfy with Tany. A baseball game? Really nice of you San. Really, or is it just because you're pissed at me? Well I'm sorry! Seriously, I am! But heck, you didn't have to do this. You know how much I love baseball"

She immediately closes the closet door shut again, leaving me to slide my fragile body down to the cold, brown-wooden floor whilst burying my face in between my hands and tucked in legs.

"Great. Just Great"

_On that day, I was expecting to have a date with the woman I've been having a crush on for a long time, but in the end, I ended up going out with the woman I've fell in love with and shared the rest of my life with too._

_It's actually true when they say, "There are no accidents"_

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the super-super long update, school is such a hassle. I know, but hey, that's life :) I'll be really slow in this and I hope you'll all accept that. :D**

**Thanks for all your patience I love you all!**

**Also, please follow me iAmMamaPie on twitter! Inbox me here in so that I know its you and I can follow back :")**

**Thanks!**

**Also, if you can see that when Santana was asking 'Ney' out, she didn't say 'NEY' but Britney, which sounds exactly like Brittany so, which only means, there's no confusion there. And, I also mentioned they sound alike.**

**Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OVER AND OUT-AH!**

**-iAmMamaPie**


	5. Chapter 5 : home run base I

**hi guys, I'm very sorry for the super long wait, like please forgive me! I didn't intend to update long but will all the projects, school and traveling to hong kong for relative visiting, it's been such hassle. I'm sorry to say but my updates would take about 1-2 weeks. Weddings meet and BBP will be update soon to, I'm just finishing it up, again, I'm sorry, I hope you all can forgive me but now, please enjoy P.S. To all those baseball lovers out there, please don't get mad at me it's just part of the story, thank you**

CHAPTER 5 - home run; base 1-Britney Pierce

_My first ever baseball game was with Mom. She had free tickets and a day off from work, Dad on the other hand was not able to come due to an important meeting he had to attend to and I'll be honest, I was actually happy when I found out me and Mom were spending the whole entire day together even though I'm not much of a baseball-lover. On that day I decided to wear Dad's old baseball jersey when he was in high school which was very large, so large that the sleeves were already touching my elbows but I didn't seem to care. Besides the whole fairy tale love stories Mom is so very obsessed with, baseball comes in second. My dad and mom always go to baseball games when they were young, loving teenagers. I know I'm supposed to love it too but I just don't understand the popularity and concept of the game at all. You just hit a ball and run towards home base, that's it, and what is the reaction of us human beings towards it? We freaking praise it._

_We buy tickets and stand up from the bleachers just to cheer for a man running across the field. If that's how people love it nowadays, I'd be running across my neighborhood all day and night, but that was intended as a joke._

_"run!" Mom screams from my left, jumping up and punching the air with clenched fists as she cheers on her playing team._

_I chuckle at how adorable my mom sounds and looks, her face all scrunched up in excitement and eyebrows knitted down in an eager manner. Her eyes, chocolate brown like mine, squinting closely so that she would be able to see the game more clearly from the sun's light and the wrinkles on her face, proving she was old was somehow not seen which makes me proud to know my mom was not like other moms, fat and ugly with no purpose in life_

_Her voice was high pitched, probably becoming sore from all the screaming and chanting but you can see from her eyes the determination she holds towards the game and the obvious support coming from her lips as she shouts and cheers non-stop._

_"he didn't make it" Mom informed me as she plopped herself back on the red seat with a humongous frown_

_The player Mom was cheering on was about to make it to third base when then opposing team was able to catch up and score him out_

_I smile comfortingly and pat my mother's back gently so she would not be upset anymore. "it's okay mom, the game just started"_

_She returns the smile and shakes her head with a newfound energy. "you're right honey! This is not the end and I really hope you're enjoying yourself"_

_"I am Mom, thanks" I say, half-lying and I'm telling the truth, I am enjoying my day with Mom, just not the baseball part, ironic right?._

_Another hit echoes through the stadium as Mom stands up again and yells at the player to run his ass out, making me laugh hysterically._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"good morning Santana" Tany greets me with a sweet tone, causing me to smile and return the comment."morning Tany"

it's been two weeks since Tany arrived and things are going somewhat well except for the fact Ney has been ignoring me the whole time. After the closet incident, I followed them back inside the dining table and we all ate in silence, Tany expressing her feelings in coming to New York from time to time. I tried to make conversation with the emerald-eyed blonde but received no response at all. Every single day, I try to talk to her but it was no use, she's seriously upset. The thing about Ney is, she's an even bigger fan of baseball than my parents combined which scares me a tad bit but what Ive also noticed recently was the interaction between Ney and Tany.

Ney would always have this small frown whenever she and Tany talk. When they make eye contact, Tany would wave energetically and Ney would return it by giving a slight nod. At times when me and Tany would sit down on the couch and engage ourselves in a conversation about getting to know each other more, I could feel or sense Ney's eyes boring into the back of my head, almost like glaring from her room with the door half-open. I shrug it off because really, is there any harm with talking to little-miss-twin-blonde? Whatever happened to them before was none of my business and I wont judge Tany by Ney's current actions.

"breakfast?" she suggests, handing me over a plate filled with bacon and eggs that makes my mouth water in hunger.

"Yes please!" I said, moaning delightfully once I've taken a bite of wonderful, juicy and satisfying bacon which makes Tany giggle cutely.

After finishing my heavenly meal, I noticed the absence of another blonde and walked towards the living room, where Tany was sitting on the couch whilst watching TV and eating a box of froot loops.

"Where's Ney?" I ask, taking a seat beside her as she offers some of her cereal which I kindly accept.

"She left early, something about works and cases" she replies, changing the channel so it would land on Cartoon Network, Tom and Jerry playing on screen.

"When's the game?"

I look at her with a curious eye, this was probably the nth time wherein she asked me that same question, "Tany, it's tomorrow" I reminded her, flashing out a warm and simple smile.

She nods and takes another handful of cereal unto her mouth, munching quietly as I turn my attention to the TV show. After a couple of minutes, I am completely taken aback by Tany's groan and child-like behaviour.

"Ugh! I'm so bored Santana" she wails, flapping her arms up and down, making me sigh.

"Well what do you want me to do? strip and give ya a lap dance?" I joked, snickering and smirking smugly.

What I didn't expect was Tany's sparkling blue eyes scanning my body with interest and curiosity, looking from my eyes, to my neck, then the chest and finally my legs, which were shown shamefully since I was only wearing boy shorts. A blush forms on my cheeks as I squeeze my thighs together and wrap my arms around another, looking away from her ever-so-radiant eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that" she replies nonchalantly, a smirk evident on her lip as she gulps down another handful of froot loops cereal.

"yeah well, thank you for your honesty"

Usually, I wouldn't mind it if a person were to check out my body and give me flirty comments like that but this is Tany here, the twin of a woman I am currently falling in love with and someone whom looks exactly like that said woman.

Just imagining myself flirting and giving off comments like that with Ney would definitely be the end of me, I can admit that.

"No problem, another thing you should know about me is I don't lie, promises are sacred to me" she says, standing up and heading towards the fridge to probably get some water as she leaves me alone to think about anything and nothing.

She comes back though, not with a glass of water but rather with two bottles of beer which I am sure was never brought home by me or Ney.

"And what is that?"

She jumps from behind the couch and lands perfectly on her butt, making me wonder how ever did she do that, the couch barely even dipped.

"Beer duh" she answers me like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"I know but where'd you get that from?"

Her smirk returns as she pops one of the bottle's lid open and takes a long, mouth-watering sip of alcohol, leaving me speechless.

After drinking and she releases her mouth from the tip with a small pop, she turns to me and winks. "I always have my way with beer" and with that said, we're both drinking our asses off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So tell me Santana, why are you single? I mean, a woman as hot as I am surely has a boyfriend right?" Tany slurs drunkly, her grip on the bottle barely hanging and I'm afraid it might drop.

"Well first of all, Im gay and second, I'm currently interested in one woman and lastly, why are you not in a relationship?" I hummed, the alcohol starting make an effect since I was giggling right after those words were said.

I immediately caught the smile and gleam in her eyes as I take another swig of beer, mentally jumping up and down from the taste that was surrounding my taste buds.

"Oh my goodness, you're les too? Same here—"

Tany's comment was cut short as I spit out some of the remaining beer from my mouth, earning a gasp from the blonde. My eyes are wide as I look from the beer, to Tany then to the beer again.

"Wait, hold up. You're gay?"

"Well, I don't really like to say I'm gay, I prefer les or lesbian cuz it sounds hotter and it surprisingly turns me on" she smoothly says, grinning proudly while not minding the tiny specks of beer at the bottom of her calf which I'm too embarrassed to tell her.

"Oh wait! You said you like someone! Who is it?" she adds with an obviously excited tone in her voice as she stares ever so deeply into my eyes, asking me for the glossy gossip.

As an answer, I stuck my tongue out and waddle my index finger in front of her playfully, as she grunts and pouts in return. Oh shit, what's happening to me? Sticking my tongue out and playing with my fingers like an innocent sick child? Sigh, alcohols really show the unknown side of you.

"Not fair! That's why were drinking beer Santana! To let loose, have fun and not remember anything at all after a nap" she rants irritably, gesturing her hands here and there as her face becomes all scrunched up that I think its adorable on her.

I raise my hands up defensively as I start to give in. I mean, who cares right? It's just Tany and she'll puke and forget about it anyways and besides, I'm kind of high as well.

"Okay, okay, chill down tiger" I say, laughing incredibly. "So you really wanna know who I like like huh?" I chuckled, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively and drinking another bountiful of stinging beer.

Her eyes lit up and she's practically jumping on the couch, the bottle of beer in her hand spurting out some of its remnants. "Yes! Now go! Tell me who the lucky girl is Santana!" she squeals, stopping her jumping and starting her squirming. Yes, she's squirming on the couch, as if digging her butt lower and lower unto the soft material.

"Alright then, but you better promise me you'll never ever, ever tell anyone about this okay, Tans?" I asked seriously, waiting for a reply in which I approve of.

What caught me off guard was Tany's pinky finger being outstretched to me with a toothy grin. I raise my eyebrows curiously as she explains..."I pinky swear"

And that makes me all fluttery in the stomach as I link my pinky with hers. The innocent, child-like reply with a smile so sincere, its like she didn't even drink, and those eyes, filled with trust and innocence and purity that it makes me jealous, jealous of something she has that I don't and I can't quite figure it out yet,

So with a sigh and a deep intake of breath, I reveal to the blonde what I think I'd never do to anyone before. I don't know what's happening and I hope its the alcohol but I feel safe and not the metal-money-banking kind of safe (oh god, I am drunk, my jokes aren't even making any sense) but the longing, secure kind of safe.

"don't get sister on me or anything but, I...I..."

With the look on her face and a final resolve, I say, "I think I'm in love with Britney Pierce" I don't know why I said Ney's whole name but really who cares?

My eyes are shut close and when I slowly open them, I am met with wide, shocked blue eyes and a face that was pale a while ago, now flushed red. I'm wondering why she looks like that but I shrug it off and bite my inner cheek, nervously waiting for a reply.

With a few minutes gone, Tany finally says something and I'm ready for the sister-lecture

"Im sorry"

"it's—wait what?"

My eyes widen in shock as we stare at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry" she repeats and this time, I'm seriously confused.

"And why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you Santana, I mean sure, youre really hot and sexy and nice and sweet and kind and sexy and all but we just met over a week and we still don't know each other's birthdays and stuff, so I'm sorry but I won't be able to return those feelings yet, well yet because if you keep laughing that super cute laugh of yours, I might actually give in" Tany mumbles, leaving me dumbfounded.

And after a second, I'm laughing hysterically, like seriously, I'm on the floor, clutching my stomach(and letting the beer drop on the floor too) whilst laughing like a mad woman who saw a bald, naked fat guy pretending to be sexy.

"Why are you laughing? I was expecting some kind of drama and crying" she says, frowning upon me,

I hold my hand out to her and once I've stopped laughing, I grab my beer and take a seat once again, slowly keeping my cool. "umm, Tany, I was talking about Ney" I admitted bashfully, my cheeks burning red from the embarrassment at the second confession.

Tany's face turns even more red at the realization and she hides it by stuffing her face on one of the cushions and I'm pretty sure I heard her curse just now.

"Im sorry, you must think I'm stupid and weird now" she mutters, placing the cushion back in place and combing her hair straight as her pout still remains on her lips.

I smile, I smile a warm smile as I gently put the bottle of beer on top of the coffee table and scurried closer to Tany, grabbing her hands with mine and softly rubbing them with gentleness.

"Hey, it's okay, it's my fault for saying her whole name anyways and your not stupid" I hummed, absentmindedly brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and noticing the grin forming on her lips. "not to mention beautiful, soo beautiful" I added.

She giggles and I feel my heart racing at the cute sound of laughter.

"Geez, now your making me regret what I said earlier about denying your confession" and this time, I laugh with her, not knowing it was half-meant until later on in the story. I immediately noticed how close we were so I shuffled back to where I sat a while ago.

"So, you like NeyNey huh?" she concluded, making me nod, the alcohol not really making an effect anymore.

"Wait! Ney loves baseball more than me, so why didn't you invite her instead of me?"

I didn't want to be an ass by breaking it to Tany about the misunderstanding but if this is what it takes to have a date with a woman I am slowly falling for, then I am willing to take the consequences, even if it means hurting an innocent person such as Tany. I know I sound harsh but that's how devoted I am(selfish actually)

"Actually Tans, it wasn't supposed to be for you" I said quietly, like a whisper and I didn't miss the look of disappointment and gloom Tany had once Ive said what I said.

"I—I thought you were Ney, so I accidentally asked you instead of her" I mumbled and I feel regretful with each passing second,

"I'm sorry but—"

"-—you want it back right?" she finishes for me and the alcohol is soon forgotten and washed away by our thoughts.

I take my lower lip in between my teeth and cast my eyes downward, too embarrassed to even look at her face.

A sigh was heard through my ears as I sense shuffling and when I raise my head, I spot Tany looking for something inside her purse and I exactly know what it is.

Once she plucked out the hard paper ticket from her blue purse, she hands it over to me with a forced smile, how luck am I to have met such a nice and kind person like Tany?

"Here, you should ask her, she'll love it"

I smile thankfully and engulf Tany in a tight hug, crushing her source of oxygen as I burry my nose on soft, scented blonde hair that invades my nostrils immediately and I think it's pleasantly wonderful.

Pulling away, I reluctantly accept the ticket from Tany's grasp and immediately thanked her. "thank you so much."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_My second baseball game was with Dad, after Mom's death and funeral, we planned to watch the final game of Mom's favorite team and cheer for them to win. It was the only game I get to actually like and jump up and down the seat with loads of energy. It was the only game I payed attention to, whilst sending daggers towards batters who are soon to hit the balls and run._

_My dad is just as energetic as I am, jumping and mumbling incoherent words to himself, probably calculating the speed, velocity and distance of the whole thing and it makes me laugh._

_By the end of the game of course, Mom's favorite team won and we planned to celebrate it by eating at home with loads of food._

_"to your mom" Dad says, bringing up his glass of wine which I kindly follow._

_"to Mom" and with that, the night ended with tears and wet-stained pillows._

_My mom told me before, on my very first game that "Santana, dearest, i wish for you to have a special someone who would hit that ball and run pass all the obstacles that's comes in their way, just to be with you"_

_And now I understand the second meaning of the word 'home run'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

it's morning, the day after me and Tany drank. After I said my thanks, Ney came in and started lecturing us,. Well, she was mostly lecturing Tany since she still won't talk to me and ordered for us to clean all the mess we created which we didn't complain to. Tany was always nudging me on the ribs whenever we were close, silently telling me to ask Ney out already but I know now wasn't the right time. Now was definitely not the right time.

So, it's currently 8am and I'm waiting inside my room for the sound of a door creaking open and when it finally does, I don't waste my time and run out of the room, tapping pale skin and releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So Britney, I want to take you to this baseball game" the explanation on how I broke it off with Tany was already planned in my head. She had to meet with someone very important and sadly could not accompany me. Tany is aware of this too since we came to that conclusion.

"Santana... You got it wrong again, it's me, Tany"

2 mistakes? Two offing mistakes? How could I ask the wrong person twice?

x-x-x-x

_Wrong, it was the right person, I just didn't know_

x-x-x-x

"Crap! Sorry" I shyly apologized, playing with the balls of my feet as I sigh in frustration.

"Look, Ney's in the kitchen cooking breakfast" Tany informs me with a smile.

I bow my head down repeatedly and apologized once more for the misunderstading I have caused again.

As I departed ways with Tany, the doorbell starts to ring. Tany places her hand on my shoulder and says "Ill get it"

Approaching the kitchen, i could hear a banging noise and it's probably Ney using a knife to mince pieces of garlic since I could smell it from the door frame, I enter catiously and put my straight face on. Ney has never seen my soft side, and I'm not planning to show it to her any time soon.

"Hey Ney" I trailed on, walking closer and closer.

She stop abruptly but continues slicing a milisecond after, still ignoring my presence, I roll my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Uh, Wanna go to the baseball game with me or not?" I decided to say, mentally killing myself because it sounded so harsh and demanding.

Oh well, Ney knows I'm like that anyways, no big deal.

I was expecting another silent response from emerald eyes, but instead, she actually turns around and points a sharp fucking knife in front of my face, as if threatening me and it totally took me aback.

"Woah there—"

"—now look here San, what do you mean by me going to a baseball game with you?" she snaps back sharply, just like her knife which was placed back on the table, knowing fully she must not go too far.

"you see—"

"NeyNey!" Tany exclaims, interrupting my stutter and I'm somewhat relieved and disappointed.

We both rotate our heads to the door frame only to see Tany and ... a man?

"Ney! Someone's here for you" the blue-eyed blonde says, smiling at her twin then to me.

The man, who had short, curly black hair, slowly walked towards Ney and smiled. "Hey Babe, did you know? I was about to kiss your sister over there when she opened the door" he laughed, his sentence sending a dagger through my chest and into my heart as I try to process what is currently happening. When did Ney meet this guy?

I don't miss the look of pity Tany gives me though as I tighten the grip on my hands, almost crumpling the tickets shamefully.

"Oh really? I guess I have to punish you then" Ney replies smugly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss on the lips which made me cringe at the sidelines, Tany still looking sadly at me.

"So this must be your roommate that you keep talking about" he mumbles, directing his attention to me with a grin.

"Yes this is Santana" Ney introduces him to me, and honestly, I don't really want to get to know this man.

"Hi Santana, my name's Blaine Anderson" he politely offers his hand to me in which I hesitantly accept, shaking it very very slowly.

He doesn't notice my inner anger though and once he let's go, he turns to Ney and takes a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers and making Blaine raise it up to his lips, kissing it with such love? I don't really know.

"You ready?" he asks, swinging their hands back and forth with a toothy , love sick grin which I desperately want to get rid off, a slap in the face might do the trick.

"Uhm yeah, I just wanted to ask San what she wanted to talk about, something about a baseball game?"

"Yeah, I .. I was just going to tell you that me and Tany will leave around 12. Be back by 7 or so" I lied, looking anywhere my eyes fall to besides blue orbs.

"Hmm, so you were joking me when you asked if I can come instead?" hummed Ney, not quite believing my answer.

I nod hastily and do the most unreasonable thing a woman like me can do, I grabbed Tany's hand and dragged her out of the room with an irritated face.

"Santana! What was that all about?" Tany questioned me once we're inside my room, a pout on her lips.

"I didnt know what to do okay? And I didn't even knew she has a boyfriend Tany!" I whined, dropping myself on the bed and stuffing my face on the pillows, groaning.

Tany sighs and takes a seat beside me, rubbing my legs and back comfortingly in a gentle way that relaxes me. "Hey, come on, my gaydar is like the best and I'm pretty sure Blaine Anderson dude is gay, I mean look at him! That smile is way to gorgeous for a man wearing a bow tie" she says, giggling at her own words.

I sit back up and gave the tickets to Tany, giving up sadly. "You sure? Because Ney is as straight as a pole and gay people don't kiss the opposite sex if I'm correct" I said defeated, crossing my legs and frowning down incredibly.

"Well why not try to actually ask her out? I mean, you just want to hang out with her alone right?"

"I do God, i really do Tany but a boyfriend coming over at 8am only means they have plans"

"Well then, we can't let these tickets go to waste now can we"

I raise my head and stare blankly at Tany who had a smirk plastered on her face as she toys with the white ticket in front of my face and I can't help but laugh. This girl is too cheery and happy for my life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"our seats are over there" Tany stated, pointing towards two empty seats

Right after leaving the apartment, we first headed off to the mall to buy a baseball cap Tany so desperately wanted to wear. She said it would look very hot and cool.

I was sad when I noticed Ney had left the apartment with Blaine, not even bothering to say goodbye to either me or Tany. Not a note, not a text.

I honestly wanted to be here with Ney,she's just... She's a person who I know will be able to put up with me and my life, whether I'm hard to handle or not. I know she's the only one who knows me as well as I know myself. Sure, sometimes I don't show it but that's only because I'm shy, yes I get shy at times. Like when I meet the judge that's most likely the person who'll decide my case and my dad, when he gushes and talks about me to other people while I'm around and when sometimes Ney is being sweet and affectionate... But recently, I'm becoming more shy whenever Tany smiles at me too. Who cares if me and Ney fight and say mean, sarcastic things to each other? Its just the feeling right?

"Oh, he didn't make it" Tany said, frowning at a man who had his head bowed down in shame before jogging to his teammates.

I nod, just for the sake of it. I dislike baseball but I won't ruin Tany's mood just because of my own needs, but as the game goes on, Ive noticed neither me nor Tany has stood up from the bleachers and yelled like crazy. Ive noticed the fact she'd rather play with her own cellphone than cheer on whatever team she likes. I've noticed the boring look in her eyes that relates to mine and that's why I asked,

"Tany, do you even like baseball?"

And that's when her eyes go wide and she's looking at me apologetically."uhm, sorry but I don't, the game confuses me" she admits bashfully, pulling the tip of her cap lower, to cover the blush formulating in her cheeks.

I smile and let out a sigh of relief, guess I'm not the only one that dislikes baseball. So, I nudge her by the arm and nod my head towards the exit, mentally telling her if it was okay to leave.

"Wait, you don't like the game too?" she asks, surprised as we walk towards my car in the parking lot, our knuckles barely touching as well as our shoulders and it somehow gives me this tingling feeling in the spine.

I shrug my shoulders in response and kindly opened the passenger's seat for her, earning a giggle and smile.

"well, I'm not really much of a fan but I think it's okay, I just put up with it cuz all the people i know are head over heels in love with baseball" I exaggerated, backing away from the driveway and just driving to wherever we end up to.

"So since we're ditching the game, where do you wanna go instead?" I added nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's just drive maybe?"

"Tany this ain't California, this is New York, and driving is like wasting gasoline in traffic that won't even move" I laughed, completely adored by the look of embarrassment Tany showed in response.

"sorry, I'm probably homesick."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Love is such a complicated thing, if it were only like Facebook, just change your status and boom, you're in a relationship. But sadly, that would be too easy._

_Home run, the second meaning Ive found in that word that was related to baseball and love, was the fact you would run. Run home to put it simply, and what do I mean by running home and how is it related to love? Well, I ask you, where do you think your home is located?_

_Isn't home the place where you feel belonged to? A place wherein you're happy and secure? And isn't that place supposed to be with your lover?_

_Home run. Baseball, run pass all the obstacles, pass 3 bases and make sure to reach that goal. To not be hit by a blinding ball but to be safe from injury. That's what I meant by home run._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, I'm in my sleeping attire, sitting down on the couch since I wasn't able to sleep. I'm drinking hot cocoa and it feels good to taste such creamy, hot substance

Me and Tany decided to watch a movie and visit the park a while ago and I must say it was a very fun day. It surprises me to think that the whole day I wasn't bothered by Ney's relationship with another man who's name was Blaine Anderson.

A smile appears on my lips as I recall the moments of what happened during the park, Tany accidentally slipped herself on the sidewalk, making her fall unto the pond. It took a while for her to get out because she said she wanted to spend time with the ducks, but eventually I got her out and bought her a new set of clothes. We watched this horror flick and I'll tell you, never ever, as in never watch a horror movie with Tany by your side. Why? Cuz she'll break your hand for sure!

The entire movie, her hand was clasped with mine, tightening from time to time. It made me squeal and now, now Tany is safely tucked in bed.

I was brought out from my thoughts as I felt the couch dip and the sight of blonde hair catches my sight even if it was dark, I forgot about Ney the whole day that I asked,

"Hey Tany, do you think I should admit my feelings to Ney soon?"

And that's when I realize I should keep my mouth shut until Ive seen the person more clearly and IN daylight,since Ney herself was actually the one sitting down by my side and I swear, i can see her eyes about to pop out.

"Shit"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Base 1: Britney Pierce_

_Yes, that's probably obstacle one._

**a/n: sooo, what do you think? I'm so sorry again for the delay. By the way, I'm sorry if the way Santana talks here is harsh it is the HBIC were talking about. Thank you and please review that would be wonderful. Ohh! And guess what's Base 2&3 :)) there's a reason why I chose Blaine as Ney's boyfriend. xoxoxo Mama Pie**


	6. Chapter 6 : I love you forever & always

A/N : Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update, again, I wont be updating really fast :) Also, this chapter is kind of plotting!

As an apology also, Ill be replying to all your reviews lol :)

**iamirreplazable**** :** I will continue updating! Thank you so much for still sticking with my very slow story updates and I hope you continue to review for me :( :) It will get even more interesting I promise ;;)

**BumbaMumbaJimJams**** :** I'm glad you liked my comparison :) credits to my friend for that one, we were talking in PE since we had a baseball game then I suddenly bring up the 'love' word and we compared it, lol. =)) haha I know what you mean! Thanks for reviewing !

**P : **Yeah! An update! Love you too for reviewing! Haha :)

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl**** : **I love and hate cliffhangers, so I leave some hehe : *evil smirk*

**newfanficreader**** :** You think so? I'm trying to make even better cliffhangers as I go on with this story and my other stories too of course :)

**Laucha** : awww, thanks sweetie! Love you too :)

**Homobo362 : **SHET, no way :O you like it? Why thank you darling! Haha I will continue it to the very end, Mama Pie aint going anywhere ;;) and Ney is pronounced as Neigh :) thanks so much for the review!

**CHAPTER 6 – I love you forever and always.**

"Tany, I need your help" I sighed in frustration, rubbing my forehead as I pace back and forth in the living room.

"What do you need me for?"

It's morning, around 10 am and we're both in the living room. After last night's events, I wasn't able to sleep at all. I was thinking of the many possibilities on what might happen if Ney and I were to come face to face again and I'll tell you, those results are definitely not good. So I made sure she left the apartment first before I could leave my own room.

Now that I think about it, ever since Tany arrived, life became much more complicated and I guess you can say better? I've noticed the fact I've been smiling a lot more than usual and at times, I laugh like there's no tomorrow and its driving me crazy. That girl, that beautiful woman sure is something. She just has this ability to make everything and everyone around her … smile.

"Santana?"

I look up from my glass of water and see Tany's face contorted in concern and confusion. It's nice; to know she cares about me, not many do you know.

"Is something wrong?"

Another sigh comes out of my lips as I take a seat beside her in the sofa. How uncanny is it that last night, I'm at the same position but with a different woman?

"Yeah, I…I messed up"

"What'd you do?"

Here it is; the revelation. "I - I kind of—well, you can say that I accidentally—"

"Out with it Santana" she interrupts me, giggling at the way I ranted and stuttered.

"" It came out as a word, a really long one. The syllables were caught in my throat and I wasn't able to form a sentence.

"Sorry uhh, I didn't quite get you" Tany replies bashfully, looking down on her lap with intertwined fingers and a slight frown.

"Ugh, I told her okay?"

"Told who?" she asks and since I was still mad at myself, I yelled at her saying…

"My ass Tany, I told my ass. Geez, you know who!" I spat out with venom, feeling the bitterness of my words in my tongue.

An even bigger frown formulates on her lips as she stands up and leaves me to her room, just like what happened yesterday but now, now I feel much more worse. Tany doesn't deserve my bitch attitude or my venom words, in fact, she had done nothing wrong.

"Stupid" I told myself, slapping my cheeks multiple times irritably. Why has God done this to me?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Santana honey, can you pass the salt please?"_

_The first and only time I fought with my mother was the day before her death. My artwork in school came in second place and I was very pissed about it, so pissed that I took all my anger out on everyone. It also got me thinking, if mom didn't die the next day, would we continue to fight? If I hadn't fought with her, would she still be alive? In fact, I never did say sorry to her on that night. I remember we fought and the next day, I went to school then received a call from the hospital about her death. I've told you she died from cancer and yes, it's the truth. My mom had cancer for over 6 months and my Dad didn't tell me, they didn't tell me. She was on her last stage that morning after dinner._

"_Mom, it's like right in front of you" I groaned stubbornly, eating the chunks of meat in my half-filled plate._

"_I know honey, it's just, I'm almost done with this book and I don't have the time to look away for salt. It's just one more page"_

"_And I don't have the time to stand up and give it to you Mom" I snapped, catching her attention since she placed her book down on the table and averted her eyes to me._

"_I'm sorry honey but is something wrong?" she asks in concern._

"_Wrong? Of course not, everything's going swell actually" I shot back sarcastically, making my father slam his palms on the table and scream my name._

"_Santana! You do not speak to your mother that way!" he said with anger, the veins in his neck almost appearing._

"_Oh please like she cares! She never got mad at me anyways, no matter what happens" I replied, chuckling slightly._

"_San—"_

"_She's right, It's okay honey. I should have gotten the salt, my fault" my mother cut in and if I wasn't observant before I swear I saw her face contorting in pain just now, probably clutching her chest for a second._

"_Precisely, and next time, please stop reading those stupid love-sick stories in the dining table okay Mom? Cuz that's really rude" and that's when I regret saying that lie. I was frustrated and I hate myself for being so.'_

"_Santana, accuse me for being unreasonable I'm fine with that but please do not say mean things to arts and literature! I don't mind you whenever you use your phone during dinner now do I? Besides! I rarely read on the table" she huffs out and I know she's out of breath. From the looks of her slightly tinted cheeks to her uneven breathing, it was obvious my mother was hurt._

_I roll my eyes and stood up abruptly, sending a few glares towards my dad then mom._

"_Look, all I'm saying here is that I had enough of those stories you keep reading every single day of our lives! Why don't you just do us all a favor and burn those wasteful bunches of papers in a pot hole! Seriously Mom, you're not a kid anymore, just grow up!" then I left._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're the only one I can turn to" I mumbled softly, scratching the back of my neck with an exasperated sigh.

"Uhuh, but can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy? Busy? You seriously call 'staring at latte girl Berry by the cashier all day even though you guys are dating already' busy?" I mocked laughed, making Quinn roll over her eyes at me.

"Hey. Yeah, sure we're dating but she has to many shifts and so do I so yeah, we barely get any time together"

Quinn was the only one who was free the whole day. I was lucky enough that Berry had the entire day working in the café or Quinn would practically drag this woman everywhere around the world as a date.

"Yuck. That's disgusting" I stated, noticing Quinn steal a glance towards Berry who returned it with a small giggle and smile. My face scrunched up in disdain as I see Berry make her way towards us with a coffee in hand.

"Hello Quinn! Santana" she greets us politely, gleaming at the mention of Quinn's name and bowing her head at the mention of mine.

"And, how do you know my name?" I asked, quirking an eye brow at the Jew.

"Well, I know you know mine so I guess we're even?" she replied coyly, snickering as she took a seat beside Quinn and immediately held hands with her.

I shrug my shoulders because one, she's right and two, I kind of like watching Quinn going all lovey-dovey with Latte girl Berry.

"So, Rachel, Santana here has a problem with something" Quinn hummed, rubbing the knuckles of the brunette with her thumb.

"And what would that be?"

I roll my eyes because obviously, they don't really care about me but oh well; I have nothing else to do. "I'm fighting with Ney and Tany" I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I took another swig of coffee.

"Wait, who the eff is Tany and Ney?" Quinn gasped, moving her attention to me with wide eyes, making me curse to myself for forgetting the fact I haven't told Quinn anything.

"OH right, I didn't tell you yet" I groaned, throwing my head back and stubbornly pulling my hair. Yes, that's how frustrated I am right now.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"That Britney has a twin"

"Get out. Britney? As in our crazy Britney?"

I nod my head repeatedly and let out a laugh. Quinn's reaction was hilarious, the way her eyes widen like it's about to pop out and the grip she had on Berry's hand tightening because the brunette's face was slightly pained.

"Yeah, HER. And guess what? Her twin's name is Brittany too!" I chuckled, playing with the tip of my coffee with a small smile. I couldn't help it; thinking of Tany was just too gleeful.

"Oh hold up, let me guess were you got the nicknames"

"Go, tell me"

"You made it up didn't you? With your oh-so-smart brain of yours" Quinn replied, leaving me dumbfounded. Seriously? That's what she thought?

"Uhh no, it's the ending letters of their name Q. Geez, you okay?" I teased, earning a kick in the legs from below the table. "—Ouch!" I yelped, sending an eye-dagger glare across the table to my blonde friend.

"Just tell me why you're fighting" Quinn mumbled, returning her hand's attention to Rachel's.

"I kind-of confessed to Ney" I explained, receiving a wide-eyed Quinn once again.

"Wait, what? You confessed to Britney? When? San! You're making me miss on a lot of stuff!" she accused playfully, using her free hand to point her index finger towards me.

"Oh put a sock in it Q, you've been spending too much time with Berry to even care about me" I responded with a sarcastic chuckle. "And don't you dare deny it either"

"Wait, so why are you upset I mean… did Brit say yes?" Quinn asked curiously, her eyebrow rose perfectly.

"I didn't ask her Q. Just hear my side of the story okay?" I waited for a nod and when she did, I take a deep breath and retold the whole happening of last night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Santana Lopez" A guy in a black suit and red neck tie called me from outside my Math Classroom, interrupting my talk with a hot jock._

"_Yes?" I snarled annoyingly, rolling my eyes and silently giggling when I feel strong, muscular hands playing with my arms and legs._

"_May I speak to you privately?" he asked, walking out of the room and leaving me on the stool with a confused expression._

"_Santana, go" the teacher in the front said, snapping me out of my thoughts, thinking what might be so important that I had to talk with a guy in a suit._

_I slid myself out of the stool and slowly walked out of the room, breathing unevenly when I saw the guy's mouth curved downwards in a frown. He looked up and offered me a kind smile, making me very worried._

"_What's going on?" I asked, folding my arms together and giving the man an intense stare._

"_Well, First off, I'm Chris, a biology teacher for seniors and I received a call just now for you… from the hospital" he said very slowly, or I think it was slow, I didn't really know anymore because for some reason everything around me just started to circle around and it's making me dizzy._

"_Wh-What do you mean? What's the hospital got to do with me?" I asked exasperatedly, feeling the sweat drip down the back of my neck. None of us in the family was sick, so why?_

"_I didn't hear, they just asked me to call you, something about your Mother"_

_My heartbeat immediately increased speed as I rotate my head side wards, looking for anything that will tell me what the fuck is going on. I'm confused, is Mom okay? I didn't even say sorry…_

"_Come with me"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, that was joyous, I was able to talk to Quinn and … Berry about my dilemma from last night and what they told me really didn't help at all. They clearly didn't have that much problems in life like I do, so I sighed and decided to just head home and take a nap, again.

Entering the apartment, I could hear giggles coming from the living room and as my eyes land on a man and a woman curled under a blanket, possibly cuddling, I feel my chest tighten and the grip on my coffee drink weaken as it falls from my hands and unto the floor.

It seemed to catch their attention as Ney jumps out of the couch and runs towards me with wide eyes, looking down at the now stained carpet.

"San! Get a towel! Quick!" she ordered me, but I didn't move. I didn't have the guts to. I was a coward, just by seeing them together made me feel like a lost child, waiting for her…mom… to come and find her.

"San—"

I didn't even bother hearing her repeat what she said as I dragged my lifeless legs towards my room and slammed it shut. My room was as gloomy as ever, the walls painted light grey seemed darker to me and the pillow on my bed, showing signs of my dried tears from last night. Life couldn't become even more complicated as today, when I look at my calendar hanging on the walls, was the anniversary of my mother's death.

My eyes darken as I opened my closet and retrieved a black tank top with jeans.

It wasn't like I forgot, I remembered it clearly, the day I ran through the halls of the hospital and cried my heart out as I saw my mother lying on top of a small, white bed with closed eyes. My dad was standing by the corner of the room, his head bowed down as to not let others see that he was crying as much as I am. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, her head which was pressed on her left cheek as to show me her face from the wide open door.

I slowly fall down to the ground as I hugged my legs close to my chest and drowned my sorrows in the empty hallway, not caring if anyone would see me. Why would I care? My mother just died.

As they cover my mother's body with a white cloth, my father comes out of the room and offers me a weak smile.

"_Hello Santana"_

"_Pa-Papi, Im so… so …" I couldn't finish my sentence as I began to cry once more but this time with my father's strong arms encircling my body in a tight hug._

"_It's okay… shh… don't worry" he comforted me soothingly, but I couldn't accept it, I never said sorry to her._

"_But D-Dad, M-om..she.. sorry.."_

"_Here. She wrote this last night after you left the table, I think she knew what was happening and I feel stupid for not stopping it" Dad said, making me shake my head and tell him it wasn't his fault._

_As Dad walks away from me, to mom's body, I tear open the sealed envelope and started to read what was written on it._

_Dearest Santana,_

_I'm dearly sorry for our fight last night. I hadn't meant to read a book during dinner; I was simply entrapped by the story so I hope you will forgive me. I wanted to write you a letter because I know I'm about to go soon, the pain just keeps getting worse every single second, but let me tell you something, my dearest daughter…_

_I love you. I love you no matter what and please know that. You and your father are the greatest treasures I ever had and I would do anything to make sure the both of you are safe and happy. I'm dearly sorry for not being able to be there throughout your whole life but please don't forget that I'll always be there, not physically but mentally. I will always be in your heart, always and forever._

_The day you came out of me was the most joyous day of my life! I hadn't stopped crying until I finally fell asleep with you in my arms. The day you first had baby steps, I took a video of it in my cell phone and had to ask a super intelligent professional to convert it inside a dvd disc. The first time you spoke, I recorded it and kept it in my special box up until now. All your firsts have been placed in my brain, memories I will never ever forget. You're slowly growing into a beautiful woman and let me tell you something, adults make regretful mistakes, and for me, books are the only things keeping us innocent and child-minded._

_Thank you for being the one and only daughter in my heart. You had made me live without any regrets and sadness, Oh how I wish I could have said sorry to you but now, now you're asleep in the very room beside mine. It's time for you to do what is best._

_Oh Santana, I love you so much that sometimes it hurts for me to see you slowly drift away. One day, you don't like hearing my stories, the second, you're going home really late at night and lastly, I feel like you're forgetting me. _

_Sometimes in life, things become complicated but its only because we want something so badly that we had to make sacrifices, _

_I'm really sorry it had to end this way my dearest daughter, I love you always and forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother, Love._

I'm at this abandoned church that I go to every year on my mom's death anniversary. I didn't know if there were churches in New York so I decided to just visit this old, rusty but holy place as my peace and quiet time whenever I'm troubled or saddened.

The cross in front of the altar, covered in old robes and ropes was becoming much darker as I knelt down on one of the pews, clamping my hands together and resting my elbows on the cold, scrappy wooden table with sad eyes. I prayed which I don't usually do and only wished for something good to happen to me for once, just once.

I thought of the many times I came here alone and I can't help but think, or simply wish for someone to comfort me. To hold me in her arms and whisper into my ears, soothing and loving words but alas, that's highly impossible since my love for Britney is slowly fading and my chances with anyone are close to nothing. I'm a distant and cold-hearted person, not even buying the time to get to know people since I always thought they were just a waste of time but now that I think about it, I regret shrugging them off and leaving them standing by at the corner of the walls.

Sobs begin to erupt from my slightly parted mouth when I suddenly feel someone's arms slowly encircling my waist. I didn't know who it was but when I was met with blue, sapphire eyes as I turned my head around a bit to see the mysterious intruder, my eyes begin to darken and search for answers with her blue ones. How did she..?

"I went to your room because Ney was worried and I saw your calendar" she whispered softly, answering my unsaid question with sincerity and kindness. "I was worried too because I got mad at you today and I went out to look for you…"

"… I was about to continue down the sidewalk when I saw this right around the corner… Actually, I saw the railings with a huge sign that said 'under renovation'. I was gonna leave it but for some reason, I felt like you were in here. Like it was telling me to come in and see. Also, the fact you left the metal door wide open was a really obvious clue" she added, giggling slightly and making my lips curve up into a tiny smile.

"T-Thank you" I say truthfully, my knees hurting a bit from my current position but I didn't care, I was somewhat happy to be in Tany's arms… it felt refreshing and safe.

"I'm sorry for storming out on you" she apologized, stroking my brown locks carefully with such tenderness that it makes me shiver which went unnoticed by the blonde.

"Its not your fault, I was pissed and I shouldn't have done that" I stated, sighing in frustration at the memory of me letting all my anger out on Tany. "I'm so stupid—"

"—hey. If I'm not stupid, then you most definitely aren't" she accused at once, making me grin goofily.

A silence surrounded us as her arms pulled me in closer, making me feel her button nose burying itself into my neck and I could have sworn I sensed her inhaling my scent which made me giggle shyly. I was tickled by her sweet breath against my cold skin.

"I have to show you something" she finally says, letting go of me and reaching a hand out, a smile evident on her lips. "I know you'll love it" she added, nudging her head for me to get up in which I obliged with an eye roll.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Don't open your eyes okay?" I hear Tany's voice say to my ears, one of her free hands covering my closed eyes and it made me smile on how cute her statement was that even though I'll open them, I'll still see darkness.

A while ago, when we left the abandoned church, she brought me into her car and told me she was driving us somewhere nice, so I trusted her… I had to.

"Yeah yeah whatever, what is it anyways?" I chuckled, extending my arms forward as if to feel anything.

"You'll see soon" she taunts me, tapping me on the shoulder meaning it was a signal for me to take a big step.

"Okay, open them!" she squealed, letting go of my eyes and making me open them wide enough to see an ocean right in front of me, calm and surreal with the sun glowing ever so brightly. My jaw drops as I look down to see two wooden rocking chairs facing each other and a glass table in between with a pile of books on top of it, two glasses of orange juice by the edges. I rotate my head towards Tany's side and offered her a questioning look, only earning a quick shrug in return.

"My parents bought me this place near New York, it's like across this beach place called 'Rockaway Beach and Boardwalk'. I only opened it today so it's kind of messy but after my storm off this morning I kind of felt bad because you're question was really obvious and I was being dumb so I asked Ney for some help in cheering you up, but she was kind of awkward in it and just told me that you really like books, like love them so I thought that maybe-"

"Okay, stop talking and take a deep breath" I laughed, noticing her slightly tinted cheeks. It surprised me that I was the one who did something wrong, yet she wanted to fix it.

"Sorry, but uhm yeah… I'm sorry for being dumb"

"Hey! Don't say that or I'll really get pissed" I teased the blonde who was smiling wickedly now, giving me a sheer nod which I happily take in.

"So, what was your plan?" I asked nonchalantly, though in the inside I was really excited. I know I'm supposed to be feeling down and depressed about my mother's death but I did pray right? And asked her for something good to happen today, and I think it's about to happen soon.

"Why don't you read me stories?" Tany suggests, already taking a seat on one of the rocking chairs and rocking herself really slowly, whilst snuggling with a pillow on her arms. She was absolutely adorable right now.

"I don't really read…" I lied only because I haven't read to someone in a long time. The last was last year on Ney's birthday, I thought she'd like it but by the half part of the half part of the story, she's already fast asleep so I knew by then that reading stories was definitely a joy-killer.

"come on Santana, it's just reading some words in a book" she stated chirpily, passing an extra pillow to me as I catch it and dragged my feet to the vacant chair with a coy smile. I lean forward to reach for a book when I notice that it was all about kiddie stories, like those 10 page Cinderella tales and stuff like that and honestly, it made me tingle in happiness.

"Which do you want me to read to you?" I asked, scanning through the books in my palms with interest. I actually like this idea, sitting down and reading a story to Tany, who resembles an innocent child.

"Little Mermaid. It's my all time favorite" she replied, too quickly, taking a sip of her drink before returning to rocking her chair back and forth with a very, very wide smile.

I nod and started the story with furrowed eye brows, curious as to why Tany would still love these children books instead of matured, romantic and passionate ones but as I look up to see if she was still awake, all my thoughts were thrown out the window as I take in the beauty that is Brittany.

She's sitting there, with her legs dangling together and her elbows propped on the pillow for her to rest her chin on top of her hands with. And god, her eyes, yes … her marvelous eyes, shining even brighter and more radiant as ever as the sun's rays hits everywhere, all throughout her body, making Tany look like an angel, goddess or whatever perfect creature there is out there. I couldn't help but trail my eye sight down to her thin, pink lips but before my imaginations become more intense, I feel a body shift and I look up to see dishonest blue eyes.

"So uhhm, want me to help you get Ney or something? As my sorry gift"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N : **hello everyone! Hoped you liked this new chapter, and by the way, I searched for beaches near New York so I can say there is a few places :) Thank you all so much for sticking with my arrogance! And sorry if its short! I'll make it longer next time ! Follow me at iAmMamaPie pleease

Reviewing is such a beautiful thing to do 3


	7. Chapter 7 : Free Bird

**A/N. Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy and Happy New Year! :***

**Homobo362** – Wow, you looked forward to this chapter? Then I'll just say I was looking forward to your review—HAHAH! LOL! Well, yes, a lot of heart ache and drama but not that much ;) Brittany definitely had to be the one who found our Santana! It's just the perfect thing to do! Haha

**1BumbaMumbaJimJams** – There will be a story about Britney and Blaine's relationship, don't worry about that hon ;) AND… I'm super glad you like it! If you're happy, then I'm happy too! Thanks a lot! Enjoy this chapter ;)

**Blueskkies** – here's the update and btw, love your username. I can relate to it ''I watch the stars''. I absolutely love anything up in the sky 3

**Iamirreplazable** – she will realize it soon :D

**PennyLane93** – isn't she always the cutest? :" hehe

**LazyCat** – Torture will definitely be worth it soon, I'll tell you that haha :D

**Dagleek** – omg :" Thanks so much for that! I feel loved lol, I'm super happy! Thank you so much darling! Mwah! Haha!

**[no name]** – thanks hon for appreciating this fic! ;;)

Chapter 7 – Free Bird

_"So uhhm, want me to help you get Ney or something? As my sorry gift"_

I didn't know why that bothered me so much. Tany just wanted to help me, she offered her assistance yet here I am, at Starbucks feeling like I'm missing and doing something stupid. I'm waiting for Tany too; we planned to have a plan-date after work so I'm just sitting down on one of the leather seats, sipping on my coffee while waiting for her to walk through the glass doors.

My head's whirling and making me so dizzy that I begin to see double coffee cups on the table. I shake my head and sigh. What's going on? Why aren't I happy? Why am I not simply jumping in joy that I'm one step ahead of getting Ney for myself?

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" came the voice of Tany as I look up to see her – well, she looks pretty much out of breath. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail; as if she tied it up while walking because it's not tied to the middle. Her cheeks are light pink and puffy and she's panting like she ran a marathon. I quirk an eyebrow at her and smiled weakly.

"Where'd you come from? Ohio?" I joked lightly; trying to ease the tension since she taught her coming here 15 minutes late would make me go all Lima heights on her.

It seemed to work because she's shaking her head and there's a smile starting to grow on her thin lips.

"So, what do you want?" I ask, seeing her take a seat in front of me.

"Hmm? Oh no thanks, I just danced and I don't like drinking stuff after I… well, I dance" she concluded. I noticed she had her nose scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed together, like she couldn't understand what she just said either which was adorable—wait. Adorable?

"Alright I'll leave it at that—So um, how was your day at the studio? Students good enough for you?" I asked, starting a light chit-chat. I just wanted to talk and get to know her more for a while, before we start planning on stuff.

She tilts her head to the side and thinks about it for a moment, earning a chuckle from me. She definitely took all things seriously.

"There was this guy who stood out the most" she nodded, biting her lip and looking up to me. "He wasn't a beginner for sure!" added Tany, laughing at how she sounded like a crazed fan.

"Really? What's his name?" I curiously asked, taking another sip of coffee before placing it down on the table again.

"Dunno. I wasn't really interested in getting to know him. I just thought his dancing was great" she replied nonchalantly, reaching out for something inside her black back-pack.

"Anyways let's get down to business!" she announced, plucking out a notebook and pen. She leaned back on the couch and stuck her tongue out, opening the lid of her pen and page of her notebook before looking at me. "What do you think will give out Ney's attention?"

I honestly didn't want to answer that question, but I had to—I didn't want to waste her time by letting her just sit there and do nothing. "Uhm—I don't know, she likes going on dates at the park though. Picnics are her favorites" I suggested, nodding along with my statement.

Tany scribbles something on the notebook and eyes me again, mentally telling me to add more. I sigh and thinked deeply—what does Ney want for a date? "Actually, I only know stuff about her—not those love and romantic chiz, she never told me that nor have I ever asked her" I muttered sadly, disappointed in myself that I made Tany even come here without any improvement at all.

She nods though, and scribbles some more. I'm curious as to what she's writing down because I haven't told her anything interesting yet and it seems like she's in her own little world because she's humming and still writing stuff down on that notebook.

I coughed and smile awkwardly, immediately grabbing her attention. "Umm, are you listening?" I asked bashfully, scratching the back of my neck as I look downward, avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?—Oh yeah! I am sorry, just—uhm, well… uhh—" she was ranting now, stopping her sentences and taking brief glances at me before hiding her face behind the notebook.

I laugh and let her be. "Anyways, Uhm—How about we continue with… I know! Tany, what would your ideal date be?" I asked, leaning forward and placing my hands on top of my lap as she slowly drags the notebook down to her own lap, her face showing no emotion.

"My ideal date?" she repeats my question, probably unsure and wondering if she heard me right. I nod and tell her to go on.

She taps her chin with the tip of her ball pen, head upwards in deep thought. I don't blame her though—that question was quite out of the blue.

"I … I want someone to take me to the beach…" she says, looking out the window with gleaming eyes. She looks beautiful, one leg over the other, chin resting on one hand, the other limping to the side and her face turned side wards… Tany looks like a woman in a painting.

"…At night, because it's more magical at night; especially when the moon's up and surrounding the seas… yeah, that's the best scenery ever. Then, I want a prepared glass table just in front of that moon, with food and drinks already. I want soft music, and the largest, cutest teddy bear as a gift! And –" she stopped and turned to me and for a moment I thought I saw hope in her eyes.

"Sorry, I should stop" she mutters, biting her inner cheek. She continues writing and sipping on her drink, leaving me a bit curious.

"No! that's a nice ideal date but uhh—what exactly are you writing there?" I ask, raising my head up—as if it would make me see all the things she wrote in there, well, I hope it would.

It seems like my question caught her attention because she quickly looks up, eyes wide, cheeks pink. Tany has the impression 'deer caught in headlights' written all over her face.

"Uhh—Nothing, just um, what we're saying write now" she answers and I immediately spot the dishonesty in her tone.

"Can I see then?" I teased, smirking mischievously. What can I say? I'm curious.

"Huh? What? Uhm, no… I mean you wouldn't even understand my handwriting anyways… I, I write like a baby" she responds, letting out a restrained laugh which made her cough and swallow a gulp. It made me snicker though, at the irony of her words and the obvious reason to make sure I won't read whatever she wrote in there.

"I'll try my best then" I countered back, winking at the process. Confidence and control is how I roll.

"Actually, why don't we continue our planning?" she stutters and I swear, it's seriously not helping her. The more she does this, the more I want to know.

"Come on, it won't take long… unless, you're hiding something from me…" I smirked, seeing her expression was priceless.

Tany was literally shivering in place, her body shifting uncomfortably with a frown. I won't fall for it though—her pout, because I'm way too curious.

"Who said I'm hiding? I'm not hiding anything. I mean, if you think I'm hiding something it's definitely wrong! I don't hide stuff from people especially from hot women like you unless I…"

I quirk an eyebrow and smirked even wider. Did she just call me hot? Well, that is an understatement.

"I—I'm sorry this is pointless" she finishes, laughing inaudibly.

"Very much is" I agreed, deciding not to ask why she called me hot.

"So, um—"

"—don't worry your sweet ass Tany, I won't push it but next time you better show me what you wrote there okay?" I laughed, shaking my head in amusement.

She smiles and nods sheepishly, sighing in relief. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that"

"Oh, no problem. It happens a lot"

"What happens a lot?" she asks, closing her notebook and placing it on top of the table, the pen still in between her fingers.

I winked and flashed a megawatt smile. "Well, let's just say a lot of women stutter when I'm around—I am one hot piece of action" I bragged, chest high and proud.

What I said made her smile though. She lets out a snort and bows her head down, slowing peeking up through her bangs at me. "Whatever Santana" she says, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, not denying it now are we?" I chortled, wiggling my eyebrows and making her snort again. Being in control is just so awesome.

"Because what you said is true" she agrees, smirking back at me.

I blush and inwardly curse to myself. How did I end up being the victim here? It's probably because she's very open-minded.

"It's good you think so too then" I mumbled, brushing my hair softly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_My favorite pass time would be staying at the library at school. Some kids would look at me weirdly because it was definitely odd for a woman who was top-dog of McKinley High School to spend even a minute at a boring, quiet and un-fun library. Yes, at first it was surprisingly boring and sometimes I would text to my current boyfriends at the corner of the room, where no one can see me nor hear me._

_But, I loved being there, it was my hiding place. A place where I can be myself and read books. I hated school but the library was an exception. No one bothered asking me why though. Why I would skip classes and visit the room where all students tried to avoid. I don't understand what's so ugly about it, there are just so many secrets hidden in there. All the books you can read. All the time to think without anyone disturbing or yelling at you._

_The week after Mom's death I stayed at the library all the time after school, making sure I read a story before I leave. Dad didn't mind if I returned home late either, he trusts me very well. He knows whatever I'm doing is nothing harmful that is… until I was the only one left in the library one day and let's just say it wasn't safe anymore._

_There I was, sitting down and reading a book called 'Rapunzel'. It was a fairy tale about a young girl living in a high tower, locked away from all the wonders and sadness of the world. Rapunzel will never experience the life of a normal girl – because she was different from others. She had long, beautiful and soft blonde hair; so long it would sometimes be hard to find the end of it. It was magical that even if she doesn't brush it daily, it would still remain flawless—that's the magic of her hair after all. But one day, she realizes that being different wasn't what she wanted. She wanted friends, wanted to meet a man worthy of her love. She wanted to be free._

_I wanted to be free. _

_I was stuck in a closet like she was stuck in a tower. Hiding who we truly are from everyone around the world. I was stuck in a closet. I was stuck in a closet. I was stuck in a closet. I was stuck in closet._

_I was stuck living a lie amongst the people of this school whom I want to relate to. Rapunzel was locked in a tower with magical hair amongst people whom she wanted to be like. We both wanted to be normal like others but it wasn't our choice. We were different and that's how it will always be._

"_Dyke" "Lesbo" "Freak" "Pussy Cat" "Lady's Woman" "Abnormal" "Sin" that's what the boys who entered the library when I was alone said, ganging up on me around a single table and chair—with pictures of naked women. They were even wearing bra's and panties over their clothes, pretending to be women by rubbing them and slapping themselves which made them squeal in mocking annoyance._

"_Crazy" "Unreal" "Freak" "Monster" "Maniac" was what villagers screamed at Rapunzel when she idly walked around the streets of a nearby town. She was holding onto her hair, with people looking at her in pure disgust. They tortured her and stepped on her hair, laughing and pointing at her with evil eyes. She didn't understand what was so abnormal about her. It was just hair. It was just long hair that heals and glows—okay, so maybe it is a bit freaky._

_I stayed rooted to my seat as they ran around the library throwing books at my feet about women and God and sins and just so many more… I didn't want to cry—not in front of them so I stood up and ran away, went home, ignored my father's concerned questions and locked myself inside my room._

_At least Rapunzel was brave enough to stand up for herself._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Purple or Green?"

We're currently at a dress shop, looking for the perfect outfit for Tany to wear at her friend's daughter's debutante tonight. She's holding up two dresses, same style but different color.

The dress was strapless and backless, a letter V-shaped dress just to cover her breasts. It kind of looked like Tinkerbell's dress, just better designed and modern. It looks pretty tight in the waist which makes me a bit unsure.

"Neither" I answered, walking towards a row of dresses and immediately spotting something even better than what she was carrying in her arms.

"How about this? It's the same style just blue" I suggested, bringing it up to eye-level for her to see.

She thinks for a moment and takes it, eyeing it up and down before looking at me with a smile. "This will do" she agrees, running inside the dresser room.

After a few seconds, she comes out but I didn't know yet because I had my back facing her.

"Santana? What do you think?"

I turn around, ready to smile and say she looks beautiful but it seems like I'm caught off guard—completely.

"Wow" I gasped.

Tany looks like a goddess especially with the sudden light-bulb exploding from behind her, making it seem like there are fireworks happening right around her body. Seriously, is this some cheesy flick? Where are the cameras?

"You… It's perfect" I concluded, scratching the back of my neck as she giggles at me.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me especially coming from an expert like you" she says, sending a wink towards me which made me gulp. I have hormones like a teenage boy and it's killing me now.

"I uhh—I swear Tany, you're gonna blow their minds off!" I exasperated, showing her how truly beautiful she was by waving my right hand in front of me—like it was hot and I needed air. She giggled some more before rolling her eyes playfully at me.

"Stop it San. You're going to kill me with all this laughter" she says, laughing some more.

I quirk an eyebrow and smirked. "San huh? Never knew you called me that" I teased, gripping tighter on the hem of my blouse for some reason.

She blushes and looks away, entering the dressing room again to avoid me I guess. "If you don't like me calling you that I'll stop" I hear her say through the white door.

I smile, even though she couldn't see me and said, "No, No, please. I like it"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Uhm, Where are we going?"

It's an hour before Tany leaves for the debutante she will attend to and I'm secretly bringing her somewhere as thanks for spending the day with me.

As she was buying the dress at the counter a while ago, I excused myself and told her I was going to the bathroom when the truth is, I was actually going to call Quinn.

I don't know what came to me but Tany is just so unique and special. She made me feel so giddy whenever we talked and I wanted to show my appreciation by doing something for her. Something special—special like her.

"_Quinn, I have a major favor" I sighed, impatiently tapping my foot on the cool-tile floor, standing outside of the bathroom door. I scrunch my nose in disgust at the foul smell._

"_Yeah? What is it?"_

_I sigh and let out a breath I didn't know… I was holding. "You remember Tany?"_

"_Ney's twin?" _

"_Yup" _

"_Well, what about her?"_

"_I want to do something for her but I need your help because I don't have that much time" I explain, looking down at my feet as it continues to tap and tap.. and tap._

"_What do you need me to do? I'm free"_

_I inhaled uncomfortably when I heard those two words again. "I'm Free". Are we truly free? Now isn't the time to think about that though._

"Just trust me okay? I promise not to rape nor murder you" I joked lightly, making Tany smile nevertheless.

"Aww, that's too bad I totally wouldn't mind the raping" she sighs, my eyes widening at what she said. "It's a joke though" she clarifies immediately, biting her lower lip to hold in the giggle she was about to let out.

"Not funny" I smiled, shaking my head and keeping an eye on the road. The GPS on my phone showing me the way to our destination.

"San—" I smiled at the nickname she started to call me. "—we're going really far. Uhm, too far actually" Tany states, looking out the window as I chance a glance at her.

"Just wait and see Tans. You'll love it" I chuckled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Losers!" yes, I explained about this a few chapters ago. How people started bullying me and Kurt. He didn't know about my hiding place, he didn't know about that torturous night either. _

_I wanted the screaming and pushing and laughing to stop, I remember running inside the women's bathroom and looking at all the girls there laugh at me._

_But nothing beats what happened to me last night. I immediately ran to Kurt, who I knew was at the male's bathroom. Luckily, there wasn't anyone inside but him. Kurt, who was sitting on top of the sink with his knees tucked in._

_I comforted him, told him it would be alright but he said he called his dad already and they were going to move to somewhere else._

_I cried once more because I was going to be left alone. Again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, We're here" I announced, settling the car into park.

Tany looks out the window then back at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"We're at the beach. In front of the house my parents bought for me?" she still has that curious look in her face, the one with her nose scrunched up and eyebrows neatly furrowed.

I nod and opened the door. "Exactly." was the only thing I said before opening her own door and guiding her through the sands.

Rotating my head around everywhere, I smile when I spot the glass table and chairs standing right in front of the ocean, with the moon about to glow.

I turn around to see Tany's mouth and jaw open; agape. She looks to me then to the table then to me again before squealing and pointing at it with a super huge smile.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asks, biting her lower lip—a habit of hers.

"Your ideal date? Why yes!" I replied, laughing at how adorable she sounded when she squealed again and ran towards me, a skip with every step.

"Can we sit there? Like now please?"

I smile again and hook our arms together, guiding her towards the table. The table is rectangular with two chairs behind it; perfect for both Tany and I to see the moon. There's already a plate placed there and it's just… perfect. Well, not yet. I bend down and felt a paper bag under the table—at my side. I brought it up slowly because it was like—really big and turned to Tany, smiling wide.

"Here you go—sorry but the music wasn't able to make it" I pouted, sad I didn't accomplish my plan.

She grabs the stuffed bear and hugs it, sighing and giggling then placing it on the sand—by the table, a super huge smile in place—huge like her bear.

"Are you kidding me? Screw the music I love it! Especially the bear!" she exclaims loudly, making me feel proud of myself. I should thank Quinn soon.

"But uhm, how? Why?"

"Well, you really helped me through everything and I wanted to show you my thanks. I uhm, called my friend to set this up at once, I hope you like it" I said, no point in keeping it a secret.

She squeals—again and engulfs me in a hug, twisting my body a bit then returning to look at the moon, her eyes sparkling.

"It's beautiful. Really, I should have worn the dress I bought!" she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, nudging her in the shoulder playfully.

"You might put sand on it. Don't want you to ruin your super pretty-perfect dress now do we?" I stated, showing emphasis by pointing towards the car that was parked not too far from here, the dress sitting inside the back seat.

She nods and grabs the spoon and fork, ready to eat. "Thanks San, It's really beautiful" she repeats but I can't get enough of it.

"Anytime"

After a few seconds of silent eating, she turns to me again and pokes my cheek. I turn to her curiously. "Uhm?"

"Remember when I poked you? Cuz you were sleeping at the couch?" she says, fiddling with her fingers.

I nod and shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, what about it?" I questioned, taking a sip of wine.

She takes a deep breath and looks up to me, smiling bashfully. "I thought you looked really pretty when you were sleeping. You looked so peaceful and calm, I liked it" she confesses, making my heart beat stop for a second before thumping again. Why is she telling me this?

"and the time you were really pissed at Ney about something—you looked really cute, I, I liked the way your nose was tightening in you know, anger… I … I don't know why but I felt like uhm…" she fiddled with her fingers again, stopping her sentence.

I smiled weakly and poked her cheeks this time; gently and softly. "felt like what?" I encouraged her to go on, she couldn't leave me hanging.

Tany takes a deep breath again and says, rather quietly, "I felt like kissing it…"

I didn't react, but my heart did. My facial expression was still the same; just normal but my heart… that was a different thing. I felt like it's about to explode. I'm so confused, just what the heck is happening right now?

"What I'm trying to say here is… I'm confused. One thing, I'm feeling jealous whenever you're with Ney then the next I feel so happy because whenever I look at your eyes when we talk, it's like we're the only ones in the room or in the world! Or whatever…"

I wasn't the only one confused, that's a good thing but that's also the mystery about having feelings—woah, wait… feelings?

"Especially right now…" she says, moving her eyesight downwards, probably to my lips. She licks her lower lip and trails her eyes upwards, to me. "When you're setting up my 'ideal date' and giving off that smile… that smirk, it's just… so different. And… I have a favor…"

I couldn't think of anything else but ask, "What is it?" it came out as a gasp, almost like a whisper—like she's not the only one holding her breath.

Tany leans forward and stops. Our noses are touching and I'm pretty sure I know what she's going to do next.

"Can I kiss you?... I want to clarify something… something I'm feeling right now…" she says, closing her eyes then opening them again.

I slowly nod and that's when it happened. She leans some more and we kiss. It's like fireworks; it's like the best kiss I ever had.

I'm confused even more now.

The kiss ended before it even began but it was more like we kissed for hours… it was that amazing.

Tany leans back and slowly open her eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

"D-Did that clarify something?" was the only thing I could ask, I'm still entranced with what happened.

She giggles and nods, jumping out of her chair and pulling me out of mine with a thug.

"Let's go! I want to play in the ocean!" she exclaims, letting go of me once I'm up and she's running towards the sea. I smile and follow her; laughing when I saw her jump over 5 times. What made her happy? – I should ask myself that too.

Walking closer and closer, I notice Tany stopping just by the shore, earning a curious stare from me.

"What's wrong?" I yelled, since I was about 3 feet away from her; just in case she didn't hear me.

She turns around and winks.

I quirk an eyebrow and open my mouth, ready to ask her again the same question when suddenly, she takes off the white blouse she's wearing and tosses it aside, revealing her red and white polka-dotted bra and making me take a very-super… huge gulp.

She doesn't stop though cause she's bending down and taking off her jeans, her matching panties shining against the moon's radiating brightness. Her flawless skin showing off as well, and again—I'm gulping and gulping like something's stuck in my throat.

She turns to me and smiles, ushering me towards the sea with a nudge of her head. I smile and wave her off, telling her to go ahead in which she does, jumping in already and it's weird because I'm sure the water must be ice cold.

I'm standing near shore, the water slightly touching my feet (our shoes have been removed a while ago, so we could feel the sand against our tippy-toes) and giving me shivers, the water is definitely ice-cold.

I don't spot Tany though, so I'm a bit worried—who knows what kind of creature lives under the ocean so I strip myself out of my clothes – matching pink undergarment—and slowly take a step unto the cool and salty water. I shiver at the temperature and take a deep breath, already feeling the goose bumps rising on my skin.

One more step and I'm waist in but Tany is still nowhere to be found. I look left to right and begin to worry. Where is she? I bring my body even father deep, keeping a watchful eye.

My worries are soon answered though when suddenly; Tany comes from behind me and plunges my whole body underwater—starting from my head—making me splurge up; out of breath and shivering cold. I turn ready to snap and glare but she's not there anymore—again.

"What the fu—" a grab in the arm pulling me down surprises me and brings me underwater. I cough inaudibly when I reach the surface and desperately look for a blonde figure but she's gone.

Then I hear giggling, right by my left ear. She's behind me.

I rotate my body, ready for the unexpected pull of Tany to send me underwater again when suddenly, she's wrapping her long arms around my waist and pulling me close to her, our bodies touching and colliding together, forehead to forehead.

She locks her eyes with me and I can hear her smile. "Hi" she breathes out, making me smell the wine she's been drinking.

I smiled back and wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her impossibly close and giggling to myself, I'm just confused at what's going on. "Hi" I reply, smiling even wider.

She giggles too and I feel her heart beat against mine. This is not what friends do—at all.

"Can I?" she asks, looking down to my lips then back to my eyes. "I just really want to, just now—now that I have you to myself" she adds, sighing.

I bite my lower lip and nod. I'm just too caught up in the moment.

And so we kiss again and this time it's even better than the last. I'm tangling her blonde locks with my fingers and tugging it gently when I suddenly feel our tongues colliding together. I moan and tilt my head to the right, letting out a sigh in relief and pure pleasure. It feels so good and right,

Tany's gripping on my waist now, tracing shapes with her fingers. Our lips are crashing and it feels so surreal. Kissing under the moonlight with our bodies like this, I never expected things to turn out like this and for once—Ney is the last thing on my mind. In fact—I haven't seen her the whole day today.

We break the kiss and we're panting heavily from the heavy make-out session we just had, but we're still smiling; our position never changing. I open my eyes and see perfect baby blues.

She lets go of me and pokes me in the cheek, giggling at the process.

"I have to go. I might be late" she mumbles, intertwining our hands together. "but I'm still confused" she adds, making us both laugh and nod.

"Very confused" I agreed; me and her walking towards shore now, hands still clasped together, my smile never leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Tany changed at her still-on-progress home and I borrowed some clothes since I was a soaking mess, I dropped her off at this fancy restaurant and said goodbye, we didn't kiss, but we smiled at each other again. On our way there wasn't awkward either but when I return at the apartment, opened the door and saw Ney, the smile left.

"We need to talk"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Santana needs to make a decision hehe. But what do you think about the whole thing? I really hoped you like it and I have a favor out of all of you !**

**So here's the thing, I want you all to tell me what you achieved this year 2011. **

**Why?**

**Just because. I love hearing what people have to say about that. SHARE YOUR EMOTIONS BECAUSE I AINT JUDGEMENTAL! HAHA**

**If you don't want to say, it's fine :) I totally understand!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOD BLESS EVERYONE!**

**XOXO**

**MAMA PIE ;)**

**FOLLOW UP AT IAMMAMAPIE – I am harmless.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**A/N Hi guys! Again, i know I said i'll stop doing hiatus last chapter but then my cheerleading team got invited to compete in Japan so I was pretty busy. I'm very sorry for the delay! I am now back and will be updating so so. I have also made a new story and it's done. Like, all I have to do is post it weekly. So I won't keep doing hiatuses since it's my weakness. Hope you enjoy this chapter. because I did and I'll be updating weekly now :) PROMISE. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. IT'S GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THIS NOW.**

**homobo363: Hi! I'm glad you loved it. Sorry for not updating for so long :( Will you forgive me? Also, sorry for not replying to your PM's I've been out a lot:(**

**iamirreplazable: i hope you enjoy this! xx**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: I'm so happy for your achievements! I hope you stick with this story till the end:) I won't disappoint you. promise. Haha, i hope this chapter answers your questions**

**dagleek: Thanks! Well, the story will tell you who Santana chooses ;) hehe**

**crazyfornaya: HAHAHA! I love how you want this story to be like that! don't worry, we'll see how it turns out to be ;) thanks for loving it! I love you! Hope you won't give up on this fic too :D**

**Daysinha: There will definitely be a competition ;) Just you wait darling!**

**Naya-HeYa-Achelle-Di: thank you for thinking so! You're amazing!**

**Heather: Omg, that's so sweet of you to call me a genius haha! thanks! yes i haven't updated for so long but I hope this will atone to my sins :( Hopefully? Please don't stop reading! I'd love that:(**

**D: thanks bro. u cool too**

**cheekymadom: here it is! I have updated my friend :)**

**lol: really? thanks for thinking so ! love! xx**

Chapter 8 - Revelations

"_We need to talk"_

That's what she said, that's what Ney told me once I arrived home… yet here we are, sitting side by side on the couch, not a single word coming out from our mouths.

She's sipping on her coffee, and I'm just trying my best to not look at her. It feels weird, I didn't commit a crime, I didn't do anything wrong so why then? Why do I feel so bad, why do I feel like a criminal, why do I feel like this even though at the same time, I feel so ecstatic too?

I need to do something, before things go differently. I was about to speak, when Ney decided to do that instead.

"So, where were you the whole day?" she asks, I caught her fiddling the handle of the mug of coffee, swaying it side wards.

"Tany." I simply replied, the sudden feeling coming back.

"Oh." Is all she says, then, "You spend a lot of time with her, huh?"

I nod, knowing she can see me even if she's not looking directly at my face.

"What'd you do?"

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. What am I suppose to say to that? Thought of plans that would help me get you to become mine? Took Tany to a supposed-to-be thankful dinner but seemed more like a date? Kissed and made out with Tany? Hugged Tany with only our underwear? They all seem so… I don't know, but they just all seem, different?

So I go with the only answer I knew wouldn't be a complete lie.

"Shopping for clothes"

Ney hums and places her coffee back on the table. What she does next though, catches me off-guard.

"San…" she says, grabbing my hand and intertwining it together. The feeling was not the same as it was with Tany.

"San, look at me, please" she begs, making me comply and shift my butt to the right. I look up to stare at her green orbs.

"I have something to confess" she mumbles, our gaze never breaking.

"I know it's out of nowhere but…" she stops and quivers. I could see her eyes starting to water, making me worry and reach up to wipe away the now formed tear. She smiles gratefully and takes a deep breath, my hand still lingering on her cheek just in case she cries again.

"Remember that time when we fought over who has the most relationships?"

Curious, I just answered her."Yeah what about it?"

She punches me in the shoulder with her free hand, making me remove my hand from her cheek and hold the hit area instead with a frown.

"I won" she said, smiling.

I look at her incredulously and let out a strangled laugh. "You can't be serious, we got a tie" I stated, clenching our hands together with a smug smirk.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "You didn't count Blaine." She hums, wagging her index finger at me.

My jaw drops open as I recall the fact the bet was made about a few months ago, before Blaine came to our lives. "What? I thought it was finished! The bet was done!" I tried to reason, even though I knew we never called it off.

Ney smiles and shakes her head. "Nope, it wasn't"

I flash her the biggest pout I could muster and crossed my arms together, making me let go of our intertwined hands and grunt. "Whatever, what are you trying to say here?"

She shrugs and leans back on the sofa, clasped her hands and looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to lift the atmosphere a bit"

"By making me pissed at the fact I lost?"

A giggle erupts from her mouth as she sits up and smiles at me. "That, and because things between us have been different lately…" she murmurs softly.

"Uh, yeah…" I decided to say, not knowing what else to reply to that.

Things have gotten weird between us lately, and I don't know why… I mean like, one day, we're talking, rambling and having fun then the next day, Tany comes into our lives and it's like a revolution just happened. I don't understand it, things are the same, we do what we do everyday yet it feels like, like something's happening to the both of us. Okay, so maybe 'me' confessing to Ney did make things kind of awkward, but the problem is, it's not because of the confession…

No, it all started when Tany came here to the apartment to live with us.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"W-which one?"

"That you have feelings for me"

The way Ney said it looked like she was holding it in the whole entire time and finally letting it out with a breath… She locked eyes with me and I start to feel the thumping of my heart against my chest.

Tany.

Fucking Tany came into my head and I don't know what to do right now, what should I answer? There is no doubt I have very deep feelings for Ney but, but, but why does Tany come to mind? I'm so confused. I need to think … no, there was no more time to think in this situation because here is Ney, the supposed to be 'love of my life' yet I'm thinking of Tany, the 'twin of my supposed to be love of my life'

Twins are just too troublesome.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm thinking of Tany because she looks like Ney, maybe I think of her because in the past few days, it was like I was having an imaginary date with Ney and it felt so good.

"Yes" I don't know why it came out like I realized something, but then.. I was thinking about my ideal date with Tany to even remember what's happening right now. Actually, I was thinking of Tany when I said Yes, I was thinking of her asking me if she could kiss me, so I said..

"Yes?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I look at emerald orbs, wishing it was blue—wait what?

"Yes"

Whatever is going on right now, I don't seem to care because Ney's leaning closer to me, our lips centimeters from each other.

"Yes" she nods, closing the gap.

My eyes widen at the realization of what's happening, our lips connected and feelings coming out. It was just a peck but somehow it felt, lost.

I chew on my lower lip to try and find that obnoxious taste again with a frown. It doesn't taste right.

"I know this is so out of the blue but… I have been crushing on you for quite some time" Ney confesses, cheeks turning pink.

"What?"

"You, you don't see it but, I do. Like, we know each other so well Santana. I know everything about you and , and it hurts every time I don't get to do what you and Tany do" she sobs,

I quirk an eyebrow at her, _me and Tany do?_

"Every morning at breakfast you always sit next to each other and eat and talk like there's no tomorrow. Sometimes in the afternoon you guys would cuddle on the sofa and watch TV.."

"Cuddle…? What—"

"I don't know if you know it, but I see it, you guys always lean unto each other's shoulders or head! Both of you always put up your feet on the coffee table and sometimes kick each other or play footsie, I don't know!"

Ney's starting to breathe heavily. How come I never noticed her?

"You always laugh and stuff and recently, we haven't been doing that much."

"Ney—"

"Look Santana, what I'm trying to say is, I'm tired. Tired of trying to just stay inside the closet and not fight for you. I thought you'd find it weird that I like you so I kept it in. But now, I cant handle it anymore. The jealousy and anger. I even fucking asked my gay friend Blaine to act like my boyfriend on the day you were supposed to hang with Tany at the baseball game so that I can see if you might get jealous or something. Actually, on that day itself Blaine and I tried to spy on you guys but, well, we didn't have any fucking tickets"

My eyes go wide at that confession. Things seem more different now.

"Oh and the day after you confessed to me? When you saw me and Blaine cuddled in the living room? We always do that, he's like a brother to me. I invited him over because I couldn't believe, I couldn't fucking believe you have the same feelings as me. I asked him what to do, what to say and he started making silly comments and jokes that made me laugh hard that I didn't know you were there, staring at us"

I bite my lower lip again and gulped. So this is how Ney sees it.

"Santana, I can't.." she shakes her head and smiles weakly. "I can't go on with this anymore. I wanna be with you. I want to hold your hand, kiss you every day, have dates with you, everything! I want all of that with…you and you only…

I love you Santana, and maybe you're the only person for me so I will fight. I fell for you San, so please, please say you love me back" she pleaded, eyes glistening with tears.

The clocks ticking, and yet, I can't seem to say anything back. There's something stuck inside my throat and I don't know whether I should speak or run away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Daddy, did you know that Eric was supposed to confess his love to Ariel but instead said it to Ursula? Of course, the lady-formed Ursula?"_

_I was sitting down on the dining table, Dad and I having breakfast before we go our separate ways. Me to school and him to work._

"_Fairytales huh? Thought you're over that kiddie thing" he joked, grinning at me._

_I roll my eyes and stuck my tongue out. "Just answer the question"_

"_I'm kidding Santana and yes, yes I know that"_

"_It's weird huh? Like, he's in some kind of spell that makes him believe he's in love with someone else but the real love is just a few feet away, sleeping in the room you offered in the castle? I wonder if he knew what he was doing"_

"_We all wonder what we're doing Santana," he laughed, flipping on the pages of the news paper._

"_Yeah I know, it's just… he got so confused because he was under the spell that he was about to miss the love of his life forever by marrying Ursula! If Ariel didn't save him, they would never ever be together"_

_My dad looks up to me and smiles. "We all do crazy things when we're in love"_

_I laugh and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Uhuh, as if I know what 'love' is"_

"_Oh, you will one day, trust me." _

_Going to the front door and wearing my sneakers, I wave Dad goodbye. "See you later"_

"_See you Santana"_

_It's not like I'm describing myself to Eric, who's a guy but whatever's happening right now is definitely related to his situation. Lesbians have no men involved, that's all._

_I was under a spell, a spell that made me think and believe the wrong thing._

_No wonder my life is such a fairy tale._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"O-okay" I said, locking my eyes with Ney whilst nodding at her.

"Truth is, I had a crush on you way before you did… I think"

The twinkle in her eyes makes me flush away the sudden feeling of guilt and pain that was coursing through my veins. Ney is happy, so should I.

I know it's kind of bitchy for me to do this after making out with Tany not too long ago, but I'm pretty sure she'll understand. We were both confused, and there was nothing 'relationship' going between us.

There's just so much things going on in my head that I didn't notice Ney crash her lips into mine again. The kiss was different from Tany's, Ney has this, sugary and salty taste on her as while Tany, she's more of vanilla sweet and cherry-chap stick.

As the kiss deepens, so does this aching feeling inside of me. I scrunch my face up and tried to rid it away when I felt firm fingers holding my chin. We break the kiss and Ney looks at me with adoration and happiness.

"Relax, you're tensing up"

I didn't know I was tensing up, weird… shouldn't I feel like I'm on cloud nine?

"It's been a long day, so I'd like it if we both get a good, long beauty sleep, yes?" says Ney, smiling at me widely.

"Ohh yeah, of course. See you tomorrow" I mumbled, scratching my head.

Ney giggles and boops me in the nose before scurrying away to her room, leaving me shocked. Ney being all lovey-dovey was the thing I've always dreamed about.

"Night Santana" she murmurs by the door, sending me a flashy wink which I returned by smiling weakly.

As her door closes, I look at the time and groan. Today was definitely interesting, and it seems like I don't have the strength or will power to sleep at my own bed. So, with a roll of my eyes, I fall head face on the sofa and bid myself to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Ariel swam as fast as her feet could take her, knowing she was a human, and with the help of her ocean friends, she was able to arrive there, at the boat, before the wedding would be finished._

_Looking at Eric, she begged him through pleading eyes to see and know truly who his heart belonged to.'_

_I was in denial, denial of loving someone who was the one for me. I didn't know it, but way inside me, I was just denying what in fact, was real._

_Being too caught up in the moment, I thought everything was finally mine._

_When really, it was all just the opposite, and what I wanted to be mine, got loss._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ticking sound of the clock awoke me and as well as my sore body. Sleeping with a twisted body on a sofa is not a good idea. I could practically feel my ribs begging to be stretched. I groaned and swung my legs to a non-twisted position and pushed myself up by the elbows, immediately regretting it.

"Fuck," I hissed, rubbing my sore arms and shoulders.

Tilting my head to the left and right to crack it a bit, I decided that having morning coffee will do me good.

"Mhmm," I moaned after taking a few sips, leaning on the kitchen counter with my eyes closed in relief and pleasure.

"Good Morning Santana!"

My eyes shot open and locked dead with Tany's blue ones that were oh so bright and glowing. There's that aching feeling again and I'm clutching the mug of coffee tightly, biting my lower lip and responding by a simple nod of the head.

Tany scrunches her eyebrows together and notices the internal turmoil going through my head, but before she could speak or take a step, and it seems like the whole entire universe hates me, Ney comes skipping inside, humming a tune and grabbing something from the refrigerator.

"Good Morning San, good morning Tany" Ney greets rather cheerfully, downing her glass of milk in a flash.

"Ney! I don't want you to choke on that milk! Drink it slowly" Tany whined, cocking her hips to the side with a large pout.

Ney giggles and throws her arms around me by my left side, nuzzling her face to the crook of my neck and sighing contentedly.

My whole body goes stiff but immediately relaxes. I take a few inhales and exhales then dared myself to see Tany's expression.

There's nothing there, maybe a bit of curiosity but nothing else. She might have thought that Ney and I do this frequently, some friends do this right? But fuck, we aren't 'friends' anymore.

I was about to think positive when Ney suddenly leans closer and attaches her lips to mine. I'm shocked at the out-of-no-where move but my eyes were staring at Tany the whole entire time of the kiss. I see her own eyes widen, her body going tense too and then, then she excuses herself and leaves the kitchen.

"I have to go, duty calls" she hums, pecking me a few times before grabbing a loaf of bread and heading towards the front door. I didn't even notice Ney was already in her work clothes.

"Bye…" I said to no one in particular…

Looking around, I know I had to do something. I need to confirm all of this confusion with Tany once and for all, so I glided towards her door and knocked lightly.

"…" no response, so I tried knocking again, but louder this time.

"Tany, open the door please" I pleaded sadly.

"Tany's not here!"

The comment made me chuckle a bit as I sigh and knock once more. "Open the door please? Let's talk?"

A few minutes and the door swings open, rather harshly as Tany strides past me, eventually pushing me out of the way and falling butt ground.

I wince and look up to see Tany pacing around the living room, not even bothering to help me up or say sorry. Guess I deserved that anyways.

"Tany…" I sighed, getting up on my feet and slowly but cautiously, walking towards her.

"Don't" she snaps, holding a finger up for me to stop.

After a while, Tany turns her body to face me and crosses her arms together. There's a look of sympathy and disappoint with a bit of anger in her eyes, making me take a really big gulp.

"I don't understand…" she mumbles, hands pinching either side of her elbows.

"Understand what, Tany?"

"Why she kissed you! And you didn't pull back…" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air then resting it on her hips. "Why you looked at me…" I was pretty sure that wasn't suppose to come out but I heard it nonetheless. Tany scoffs and rubs her forehead, shaking her head in mock.

"Please care to explain all this Santana" she barks, glaring at me coldly.

"Tany, there's nothing to explain at all. I—I, last night, Ney and I talked and we admitted our feelings to each other. We love each other Tany, I don't get what the big deal is—"

"See and that's where you're wrong"

I quirk my eyebrow and frowned. What the fuck does she know?

"Oh yeah? Care to _explain_ it then, will you?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs sarcastically. "Oh please Santana, really? You love her? If you love her then why did you kiss me huh? If your love for her is so _grand_ then why didn't you tell me 'no, don't kiss me'"

I grumble and pinch my sides in anger. She was right but being the bitch I am, I did everything in my power to deny her.

"I only did that because I didn't want to say no to you and ruin the moment!" I bit back, not believing my words. I see Tany does to.

"Santana, you're making no sense at all. I mean, last night was so perfect. You were you. You talked honestly and I know it."

The anger in me came out and I regret what I said next, or rather, screamed next.

"Fuck Tany, just stop will you? Want to know all about this _honesty_ shit? Then okay, here's the thing. You better get ready for it because the truth always hurts." I yelled, stretching my arms out. "One, I only kissed you because I fucking thought about Ney okay? I was thinking, what do you think it feels like to kiss her? Let's try it on her twin? Why not right?" Lies. What I'm saying are lies. "Two, there was never anything going on between us. You were merely my pawn that I practiced on so that one day, I know what it looks and feels like to be with Ney. You are just a freaking copy of her and she's the original" shit Santana, stop it already. "Last but not the least, Arent you supposed to be freaking happy we're together? You want us to be together so why the fucks are you mad at me? Sure we made out and had a little fun but that was only for my experiment 'kay? So stop blaming me for all this mess and accept the fucking hard truth"

I want to kill myself now, but maybe the slap in my face was enough punishment.

"Fuck you" she growls, endless streams of tears flowing down her cheeks.

I gasp and hold my right cheek as she dashes off of the apartment with nothing but her sweats and tank top on.

Before I could react, I didn't know why, but my feet led me to Tany's room and I'm sitting on her bed.

My eyes look around when suddenly, it lands on the notebook I remember Tany brought for our little meeting for the Ney thing. Curious and pained, I snatch the notebook and opened the first page, which was the only page that was written on while the others stayed blank.

_Santana's really pretty._

_Like uber pretty and I wish I could tell her that with her knowing what I'm really trying to say. Like, it's not a just 'hey you're pretty thing' it's a 'you're beautiful' thing._

_Santana x Brittany_

_Brittany Lopez Pierce—oh I love the sound of that._

_Ney this, Ney that. Gosh, for once, I'm jealous of what my sister has._

_What's the difference between us? Our eyes? Maybe I'll wear contacts then. GEEZ._

_I'm not even listening to Santana, how rude of me. But I can't help it, I'm so happy and angry._

_Santana + Brittany = Santittany! No. Euw, sounds like a toilet ware. Brittana sounds hot and sexy. Bet Ney doesn't have a combined nickname… hmm would it be… SaNey? Euw. Sounds straight. Hmm, Britana? NO! I GOT IT FIRST. HMPH._

_I called her hot. Hope she doesn't mind._

_Great! She was about to look at my notebook! That was too close._

_Grr. I wish to be Ney for at least one day._

_Santana's too good for her. –yeah, that's it._

_I'm falling for her kindness._

_Ohh! She asked about my ideal date. I'm blushing hard now. Wish she'd take me on one._

_Aww, we're leaving already? Bummer. I was having fun._

I was so in awe at all of this that I placed the notebook back in its place and flopped down on the bed. Sleeps are always the medicine to a bad day. But fuck, I can't sleep at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_See what's real, look past all things and follow your heart, not your mind._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sad, I know but I'll make it up to you all. I'll also try updating soon since its summer yehey! But, I'm still busy because I have recitals and cheerleading trainings coming up. OH! MY TEAM WON 1st place, 2nd place, 2nd place and 5th place in all their sections! I"M SO PROUD! love

PLEASE REVIEW.

I LOVE YOU ALL :(

I FEEL LIKE A SINNER.

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Bad, For You

**MISTAKES ARE MINE. I DIDNT RE-CHECK THE CHAPTER. SORRY IN A HURRY! BYE BYE ENJOY**

**BACK FOR A REVIEW REPLY!**

**WWTGGD: awesome! thanks a lot! you rock! thanks for the review**

**youmeandmusic: it's not weird cuz i kind of think they're adorable too : " ) i hope you enjoyed it! here's your update sweetie ;)**

**heyalovexo: huhu i know i'm bad, please forgive me! :(**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: runs away, please don't punch me. I don't wanna die yet :( AHAHAH! Yes yes, i'm glad you liked how I planned it out :) But don't worry your cute face... something will happen and I hope you'll like it!**

**rosetoast: i hope this update was fast enough for you! thanks for the review i'm glad you like this story hon! xx**

**homobo362: kill me. i love you so much. you're review just makes me want to kill myself for not replying to your PM for so long :( god, my excuses won't work i'm so happy I met you through this story. don't stop making me cry cuz seriously, everyone has a bad day and it's nice to turn it upside down! love you darlin'!**

**definitelyalopez: i love your username btw. hahahaha! i should make mine definitelyapierce hmm... don't worry she will figure them out! UPDATED: NOW! HAHAHAHA**

Chapter 9 - Too Bad For You.

Walking out of my room as I get ready for work, I spot Tany just about leaving her room as well, the door slightly ajar as we make eye contact. I examined her face and tried to read her but the result only came blank. I smiled and opened my mouth, ready to greet her a good morning when she turns around all of a sudden and closes the door, grabbing the hand bag from the floor and dashing through the place before I could even try and voice anything out. A slam echoes throughout the apartment and I sighed deeply in frustration, rubbing my forehead as I eye the place Tany was last standing on.

"Good morning indeed" I said, shaking my head as I go inside the kitchen and get a quick bottle of milk before heading off to work as well.

It's been about 4 days since that hectic scenario at the Lopez-Pierce residence. I haven't really spoken that much to Tany and was nervous too if Ney would suspect anything going on but lucky for me, she was oblivious to everything happening between, to all the tension and awkward moments. Ney was just carefree and giddy. She would always make sure to kiss me in the cheek at the morning and wish me a happy day then say sweet, fluffy things that make me blush and smile like a helpless dork.

But you see, Ney's time at work is when Tany and I are free and have nothing to do but stay at home and _usually_ we would talk and watch some TV together, _usually, _ we would go to the city and explore, _usually_ we would plan and flirt playfully but that doesn't happen anymore. The '_usually' _we now have is Tany going out to meet up with some of her dancer friends or me locking myself inside my room and tuning out everything else.

There were times that Tany, Ney and I stayed at home altogether but those were the ones I despised the most. Because I loved and hated it. Loved the attention Ney gave to me by laughing and smiling and being herself sometimes and Hated because Tany would make me into a green monster and I'd start getting really jealous with all the stories she tells Ney about her and some 'people'. She doesn't even chance a glance at me.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The Beast from Beauty and The Beast was my favorite character of all time out of all the disney characters out there. Yes, I may have favored a lot but he was the most best._

_He was snappy, confident and sure of himself, not caring about others but him only. Despising the ugly and becomes foolish when being proved. He was arrogant and always angry with the world. And now I know why you're wondering…. why is _HE _your favorite character? Why a boy? why a beast? why an angry, mean monster?_

_I'll tell you something then, ever noticed him around Belle?_

_It touched my heart to see how a man such as him, cold-hearted and down-rated become a heart-warming and loving gentleman. You can really see how much effect Belle has on him. You can see the love and promise being held. Don't you ever noticed his shy glances? His odd way of acting? His gifts and respect towards Belle? Even the blind can see what I'm implying here._

_He's my favorite for all that he is bad yet not. It surprises and amazes me how much a person can change you._

_But isn't that scary too?_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Babe" Ney says, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek as she takes a seat beside me at the couch in the living room.

I smiled and blushed, still not used to the term of endearment as Ney groans and swings her feet on top of the coffee table, kicking her sandals away before curling her feet in a relaxing manner. I roll my eyes and nudged her shoulder. She yawns and turns to give me a confused stare, eyebrows arching upwards, making me try and hold back a laugh.

"Your feet Ney. Don't do that" I scolded pushing her feet down on the carpet floor with my hands, earning a whine from the girl beside me as she shuffles in her side and swings her legs towards me, resting them on my thighs instead.

"I'm tired San…" she says, pouting as she crosses her arms together. I rest my palms on top of her legs and lean back.

"I'm tired too…" I replied, mimicking her words.

"Really? but all you did is work" she shots back, sounding seriously and internally confused as to why 'working' made me tired. I clenched my jaw and shook my head in disbelief, biting my inner cheek as I sent her a glare-that looked not so menacing from the way Ney took it.

"and all you did was party and hang-out with friends" I rebelled, sticking my tongue out like a child just as she does the same, except adding the crossed eyes and loud whacking noises.

I let out a loud laugh and whipped my head back, laughing madly when a door slamming open cuts through our interaction. Making sure to take a deep breath, I twist my head towards the left and immediately spots Tany standing there, with her head bowed down and arm raised up with the hand that slammed the door open. I frown in guilt when I was about to greet her hi even though no matter what I say she doesn't reply just as Ney jumps off of the couch and tackles her sister in a hug, swinging their bodies together. I noticed how stiff Tany's body was when Ney engulfed her, but it loosened up when she probably figured that Ney was clueless to everything.

_"Taaany-_ guess what! Jenny was asking about you!" Ney exclaims, letting go yet still placing her hands atop her shoulders with a big and wide smile.

My eyebrows go up curiously as I listen in on their conversation.

Tany stares confusingly at Ney when something blinks inside her brain. "Jenny? As in Jenny-brace-frace from grade school?" she asks for confirmation, nose scrunched up.

I didn't miss the second glance she did on me when something sparked inside of her about this _Jenny_ girl.

Ney nods, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Her, but she's not a brace-face anymore…"

The response Tany gives her is a blank stare. "Uhm… so?"

"So? So-she is a model! Like legit, body to die for, sexy hair hot woman-model!" Ney exaggerates rather loudly, arms flinging around the air with some kind of excitement.

"Okay…" Tany mutters, unsure of what to say. "What's that got to do with me then?"

"It's got everything to do with you!" Ney assures, grabbing a hold of Tany's long fingers as she brings her to the couch-where I was sitting on- and gestures for her to sit beside me while she sits next to her. Tany hesitates for a while before removing the nervous look on her face only to replace it with a fierce, hard and confident feature instead.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ney says, brushing her hair away. "Because she's like… totally into you… ever since grade 1"

My eyes widen and so does Tany's, I see them pop as I whip my head towards Ney's direction and mentally plead for her to be lying.

"I don't believe you" Tany mumbles, frowning in disappointment. "Why would she like a girl like me?" she adds, shaking her head with a sarcastic laugh. _"I'm just a replica of the original…" _ she whispers softly, probably hoping neither me nor Ney heard but I did… I heard it with a pang of my heart as I lower my head in shame, tucking my chin.

"Excuse me, why not ask her yourself? Come on! Go with us, Santana and I have a friend who's holding a party this weekend and Jenny's coming so… do you wanna join us?" Ney asks, inviting her twin with sparkling emerald eyes like she's the happiest person on the world.

Tany bites her lower lip and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't think I can" she states, smiling regretfully at Ney when a shove is done to her by the twin, making Tany lean towards Santana who flinches at the contact.

"And why not?" Ney asks loudly, enraged by her sister's missing cooperation.

"Because I have something to do…?" Tany replies, her voice lacking wether she was sure or not. It seemed like she was out of excuses and it was sad to think she doesn't want to go because of me… I mean, what else could be the reason?

"Oh please, what're you going to do this friday?"

Blue eyes widen as Tany opens and closes her mouth. We stare at her for a couple of seconds just as she slumps her shoulders down and groans. "Nothing…" she admits in defeat.

Ney smiles and taps her in the back, satisfied. She then stands up and heads over to me, leaning down to kiss my forehead as she waves goodbye to Tany.

"Bye guys, I'm off to see Blaine for some brunch" she announces on her way out, leaving the door slightly opened.

It was silent, the atmosphere was definitely awkward and at this rate, I seriously don't know what to do right now. She's just sitting there, right beside me with her body twisted since she was facing Ney a while ago. I want to turn too… to shift towards her and talk-I miss her. She was somebody who became really close to me and I don't want this… stupid dilemma to ruin our friendship. So with all the power I can muster, I slid my butt to the left and slowly reached out to her… And just as I was about to touch her shoulder, Tany stands up, walks to the front door, closes it, hides her face with the use of her bangs and dashes to her bedroom, locking it shut.

My arm stays there, floating above the air as I sigh and tug my hair in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Tuesday**

"Tany! Tany look, it's your favorite TV show!" I shouted out, cupping my mouth with the curve of my hands as I directed my attention to her closed door, eyeing it wearily.

With no response, I look back at the television to see if New Girl went to commercial or not. It didn't, so with a deep breath, I tried again.

"Taaany! It's the newest episode! You don't want to miss it!" I yelled once more, staring at the door as if it were about to pop out with a skipping, peppy Tany.

_"We should probably do that…" _ Schmidt, from New Girl said from the TV, making me gasp and grit my teeth together. Tany can't be that stubborn enough to miss this part… could she?

"Taany…" I whined, desperate and helpless. "Schmidt's going to say something to Cece, you know we've been waiting for this to happen" I tried, knowing that _this _ might push her buttons.

I hear some shuffling that perks my ears. My head whips to the side as hope flutters within me. But just as it came, it disappeared… and so does the fumbling footsteps.

1 second, 2 seconds… nothing. she really won't come out.

"Ugggh" I groaned, slapping the cushion to my face twice. "Why am I so stupid?" I grumbled, removing the soft object away… staring at the TV with Jess and Nick smiling at Schmidt who was being all shy towards Cece. I frowned, grabbed the remote and clicked a few buttons before slumping down, ready for a nap.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday.**

It's night time, and I just arrived from work. I'm wondering if Tany's staying over again here even though she barely stays at the home her parents bought for her by the beach near New York.

I stumbled with placing the keyhole inside the knob, knowing no one's at home… probably. I recall Ney telling me that she and Tany had to meet up with some of their cousins so they'll probably be home late.. oh well.

Kicking the door open, I walk to the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on top of the counter, throwing my working bag at the floor in the process.

I opened the fridge and searched for something cold to drink when I noticed the time. It was only 9 pm and I have absolutely nothing to do. I leaned against the counter and chugged a few from my drink, thinking. Tany still hasn't talked to me and I'm really sad about it. I want to apologize and talk but how can I with her ignoring and running away from me?

Then I spotted the glowing sign of 7 Eleven by the window and thought 'hey, why not?'-so I grabbed my purse and made sure to lock the door.

- Walking back was kind of scary. I mean like, yeah, there are not thugs near my place but still, you never know what's out there. I hug the box of donuts closer to me as I walk down the hallway to my apartment, coughing as I notice something getting stuck in my throat. My free hand was about to snatch the key from my pocket when I spot the front door half open.

Curious, I slowly pushed it and sighed in relief when I saw Ney cuddled at the sofa, snoring away. She can be such a baby sometimes. I closed the door and smoothed my blouse, not noticing someone just coming out from the kitchen.

"Ney…" Tany's voice said softly, making me raise my head and glance at her briefly. She was shaking Ney lightly, trying to wake the girl up. "Ney sweetie… let's get you to bed" she adds, humming a tune.

Ney scrunches her nose and shuffles her body to the opposite side, making her back face Tany as the now awake twin sighs and shakes her head.

I clear my throat and confidently took a few steps forward. "Don't waste your time… when she sleeps, she's like a zombie" I noted, smiling weakly. Tany doesn't reply but moves to the arm of the couch and unfolds the blanket, making it fall on top of Ney as she leans down and wishes her goodnight.

"Are you sleeping here tonight? You kind of went to the beach house last night huh? I didn't see you after you left to pick up Ney from work…" I said, trying to make conversation… I would try everything just for her to speak to me.

Tany straightens herself up and strides towards Ney's bedroom, coming out after a while with a small bag hanging loosely on her left shoulder. So, she's sleeping there again I guess. I wanted to say something-again for the millionth time but then I remembered the pack of donuts in my hand so I blocked her from the front door and blushed, not thinking this through.

Who would've thought we'd stare and make eye contact with each other too? Not me.

"Wa-Wait uhm… actually, I got these donuts.. for you." I said, avoiding her blue, glowing eyes by looking down at the said box. "I was hoping you'd accept it."

I was expecting at least _anything._ I would even be fine with her nodding her head or shaking it, as long as it was directed to me but no… there was silence and I knew what that meant. She doesn't want it. She doesn't want it at all. So I bit my lip and forced the tears to not fall from my eyes. I'm a strong girl. I can do this.

"Right, you're probably tired and uh… full… so yeah, umm I'll just.. bye Tany" I rambled sadly, giving her way by stepping to the side. She ducks her head, opens the door and leaves, making me quiver at this sad, depressing feeling.

_I didn't know at that time… an awake Ney with her emerald eyes staring blankly at the sofa, deep in thought with what just happened now._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Thursday**

"So, I was thinking…" Ney began to say during breakfast, we were seated at the kitchen table as she started this… talk about monkeys vs robots that I found really interesting for some reason. "Why can't monkeys just go on and not bother robots? I mean seriously… that experiment about the differences on living things is just insane"

I quirk an eyebrow at her and laughed. "Yeah, insane like you and your weird likings to this topic" I teased back, smirking.

Ney blushes and swallows her pancakes. "Hey! The video was pretty cool okay?" she says, defending herself.

"Mhmm, whatever you say" I hum, holding the noise of laughter that was about to come from my mouth. Ney glares at me in a suppose to be serious manner but I waved it off as trying to _intimidate me._

"I'm not joking Santana. Monkeys are pretty cool" she states, pouting like a little baby. You just can't help but want to pinch her cheeks and making cooing noises.

"Robots are pretty _cool-er_" I replied whilst slicing my food as Ney looks up to the ceiling, pondering about what I just said.

"Yeah but monkeys are original"

"Robots can be original too"

"But they're made by hands. Tools and stuff"

"See? Originality"

"That's not originality"

"Yes it is"

"no it's not"

Here we go again, our _friendly _banter.

And just in time, Tany walks in with shades on. She was stumbling a bit with her head swaying-which only means…

"Tany? Did you go drinking last night?" Ney asks, voicing my thoughts.

Tany lets out a smile before burping, earning a giggle from me and a disgusted grunt from Ney.

"Euw Tans, unhygienic much?" Ney jokes, raising an eyebrow at her twin who sways in place, holding the edge of the furniture for support.

"I-I wass here a whiiilee ago and heard youuuu guyyss talkiiing about mooonkeeys and robots. Geeeez aren't you booth such a cute couuupple" Tany slurs, giggling non-stop as she falls half-body on the table. Ney jumps up immediately and aids to her sister's support.

"Oh my God, Tany! Are you okay?" Ney asks, fully-concerned as she hoists Tany up to a better position. There's a red bump on the bridge of her nose, showing the effects of bumping your face with shades on atop the table-not so good huh.

"Mhmmm" she hums lowly, scrunching her nose up as the shades slide off her nose and fall down. I quickly bent down and picked it up, about to hand it back over when I finally see her and eyes and wow, are they red. Like legit, red and dark. She almost looked like sleeping beauty who didn't sleep for more than a century. I inwardly gasped and frowned, wondering what she did last night after she and Ney went out with her cousins that made her so… so, so distraught.

"Wow. Tans! Your eyes! What happened?"

It was for a millisecond, but that millisecond showed more than I can imagine and she looked at me with an emotion of sadness, confusion and regret before turning her attention to Ney with a small smile.

"I-"she gets cut as something hurls out of her mouth and lands all over Ney's shirt, making her jump and squeal. "_oh god…"_ Tany whispers, covering her mouth.

Now here's the hard part. Who to help?

I frantically look between them as I see Tany falling down on her butt with a covered mouth and Ney, with a contorted face, she was about to throw up too. I groan, throw my head back and stare at the ceiling, sending a hate message to fate as I hear Ney about to belch. Eyes widening, I bent down and grabbed the waste basket, instantly running towards Ney's side just as she throws up and shoots it on the trash can. I comb her hair away and hesitantly chance a glance to Tany who's shielding her face again with the use of her blonde locks. It disheartened me.

But I also know Ney and how she can't handle barf being spat at her.

"San…" Ney calls out softly to me.

I immediately look down and frowned. "Are you okay?"

She nods, wiping her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just… go wash. Is it okay to take care of Tany?" she asks, eyes casting away. "She needs help more than I do. I can handle myself-"

"I can handle myself too you know" Tany interrupts, denying Ney's words.

The green-eyed blonde quirks an eyebrow and twists her head to look at Tany. Her eyes were blank and narrowed, almost like she just discovered something. "I know that… But as of now you can't"

I can see Tany's hands clench together in a fist. "Why do you always think I can't handle myself? I'm not a baby anymore"

What I don't get is why this is happening. They've been okay ever since they reunited… yes, there were times wherein Ney and Tany would kind of look intimidating but that happened rarely..

"I didn't say that … I just want Santana to help your drunken ass up and take a bath-that's all" Ney hisses, the borderline of her brows furrowing a bit too much.

"And what if I don't need _her _help?" she shouts back, face still tucked down.

Ney scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable, a few weeks ago you told me you _absolutely love _spending time with Santana and now you're hating on her. Why is that?"

It feels like I'm out of place and they don't even know I'm here.

Tany finally looks up and never in my entire life since I met her have I seen Tany so… angry.

"That's none of your business" she bites back, literally biting her lower lip.

"Of course it's my business. I'm your fucking twin!" Ney always did seem like the type to curse when she's mad.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that's going on with me!"

"Yes it does because I'm kind of your _responsibility _Tany" Ney says, rolling her eyes.

"See! Stop making me seem like a baby who needs your protection. That was when we were kids, having fun and I didn't know anything but now I do… I'm a grown up now. I can take care of myself"

"No you can't." Ney corrects, glaring at Tany intensely. "Because _Mom and Dad _says you're too good, too innocent, too nice, too fucking angel-heaven-sent. Meaning _you _couldn't even hurt a fly because you're such a _good person"_

That's when everything comes down to me and then I understood.

"You think I can't protect myself because I'm too innocent? What about you? You're always the achiever. You're so sure of yourself. So proud, always being praised for everything you accomplished. The smart and over-achiever. You have so much when everyone thinks I'm some kind of cheery baby" Tany cries back, eyes watering as she tries to blink them away.

But now I see, the somehow jealous and sad glances they would share to each other. A normal twins problem. _The other can't be like the other and they're envious about it_. And who wouldn't? They look alike and it would be weird to see your twin be something you're not that everyone loves. Even though both of them have something really good, they wanted the other too.

"You always get everything because people don't think you're a snoby-mean bitch!" Ney shots back, lips quivering.

"I can't believe you… you think I get everything I want. Not everything _Brtiney_" she says, furrowing her eyebrows as Tany stood up, glances at me briefly with sad eyes and walks to umm… Ney's bedroom, locking herself in.

I sigh and pouted, learning so much this morning. Ney was slowly getting up and I immediately took her arm, hosting her to a standing position. I was about to suggest my room to her when she shrugs me away and smiles apologetically at me.

"I'm going to borrow your room for a while… okay?"

Nodding my head, I watch her go.

This is not my story now… it's theirs.

But everything seems to roll and I'm becoming dizzy. I move to the living room and sit down on the couch to get some sleep

xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up at around 2, I stretch my sore limbs and yawned. My hand shots up to rub the itchy spot on my left cheek when my vision clears up and I spot… Tany's notebook sitting on the coffee table with a note there.

Taking it, I read the note and flushed in embarrassment.

_I know you read the first page. It was open when I came back. But, also… please read what I have to say here. I just want to fix this mess and you need to hear my thoughts. -Tany._

My brain flowed with many things as I opened the notebook and turned to page 2.

_Monday. 09_

_Disgusting. What is? My twin being all lovey with Santana. I hate being mean but I have to express myself right? Isn't that what it means to have a diary…? even though this isn't a diary.. umm, more like an angry writing note. yeah, that's it._

_Oh great Jenny. Don't get me wrong, I know her. How can I forget her? She's kind of… obsessed with me to be honest. I just ignored it because I didn't want to embarrass her but it kind of went overboard when I saw her watching me change at junior year, I ignored her ever since. I was scared and creeped out. I don't care if she has a model body. or hot face. It's all about what's really inside. That's real._

_Okay a party… Don't wanna go. Not with Santana probably looking all sexy with Ney pressed up against her. NOPE but great, I am again outsmarted by Ney so guess I'm going._

I blushed hard at the blunt description and laughed. Tany has no boundaries whatsoever.

_Tuesday. 10_

_I AM SO SAD. SUPER. KILL ME. WAAH. PONIES. NO. JESSS-can't believe I missed the NEWEST episode of New Girl that just sucks. SO MUCH._

_I REALLY WANTED TO GO OUT AND WATCH WITH SANTANA but…. i was still mad at her so yeah but so pissed because! urgh._

_I wanted to just kick the door, ignore Santana and watch… maybe make her feel more guilty then go away. But i am so sad right now. I was supposed to do that but then I decided not to. I whined when she shouted something about my favorite couple. So pissed at myself right now. I missed the episode! I should seduce Santana, tease her then make her pay. HUHU, I didn't want to miss it. I love that show. Santana's sooo in trouble._

_Wednesday. 11_

_How frustrating. The whole time during our hang out with the cousins, Ney keeps talking about Santana. How beautiful she is, smart, adorable, cute, sexy and too much for her heart. I frowned the entire time. She's so lucky to have a girl like Santana. I like Santana… she's amazing. I'm so jealous of what everything she has. it's unfair. Santana should've been mine. I mean you know… I thought she was until she said those things to my face. It hurt really bad so when I saw her at the apartment, my heart kind of broke with the memory of that day. I loved that she wanted to give me donuts but… I didn't want it. That's probably for Ney anyways since she ALSO knows everything about my twin, how she wants to sleep and she's hard to wake up-I didn't even know that about my sister. Yeahp, they're perfect together sooooo perfect._

Okay, this made my heart flutter and damper at the same time.

_Thursday. 12_

_I'm at Ney's room.. Santana's probably with her right now, for comfort. I wish she would do that to me instead. So I went drinking last night and got really drunk. I wanted to see Santana in secret because of my weird feelings and heard them banter like a couple. I was so jealous. Me and Ney got into those jealousy fights again and I felt so sad to see her rush to Ney's side instead of mine. It really showed how much she doesn't have feelings for me at all. I wanted what Ney have. I really do… and oh gosh is that a wet spot over there? Geez, now i'm crying. Great. Don't want to mess up this notebook… but I really do have deep feelings for her… seriously._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter will be all about the party and Santana's confused feelings towards Tany. Will be updated in a week as always. I'll also try to dwell inside they're sibling relationship :)**

**Please tell me how you think of this chapter. Okay? or not so good… thanks! **

**REVIEW AND I DIDNT RE-CHECK THIS SO ALL MISTAKES ARE DEFINITELY MINE. TA-TA!**

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10: So That's How It Is

all mistakes are mine!

**Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss - wow, long namee you got there ;) oh my queens, I'm so happy with your review, it really did things to my heart. I'm glad you were able to feel this story because I feel it too. I thank you for thinking this story it lovely also because I believe you are the lovely one! xx keep reading love**

**Rosetoast - yeahp she really had to be a bitch on that one, and don't worry Britt's not forgiving. she just wants to show/tell Santana what's going on. Hope you understand what I'm trying to imply! xx thanks!**

**anon- brittana angst is sooo ugh. yes, I feel you so much bro. HAHAA. dammit dammit you mean YOU are amazing**

**homobo362 - LOVE FOR YOU. FUCKING LOVE FOR YOU. i hate it with Brittany's sad. It should be in the commandments or something! I can't believe you really love this fic, I'm just amazed and really glad you liked it. Really, knowing you love it is more than enough. thanks so much for the support. I love it to no end. Oh and yeah! haha my new story is named Room Service, it's a g!p fic if you're intereseted :) love you lots, xoxo!**

**wkgreen- EXACTLY you got it! they're just reacting as really close good friends... nothing more! enjoy this chapter sweets! hope you like it :)**

**Di7fan - she'll deal with her soon dont worry! oh and change of auther notes, I'm the only one writing it this time. Friends have their own now :) But originally, this story is mine. they just re-check them! hehe thanks so much for taking time to read it!**

**pepper6- keep the fire burning my friend! euw. I aint an old man why am i saying that? hahah just kidding! Thanks so much for not giving up I hope you don't stop reading and continue on. It's sad that everyone gets hurt huh? Enjoy sweetie! xx**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

My Roommate's Twin

Chapter 10 - So That's How It Is.

It was the day of the party and I was sitting down on the couch at the living room wearing a tight white cock-tail dress with high black stilettos waiting for Ney who was still getting ready inside her room. We were going to meet Tany up at a restaurant beside the place and go in together. I was still reflecting over the notebook Tany told me to read yesterday, it was clear enough that she had feelings for me. Deep feelings but the question is, do I feel the same? Yes, I love spending time with Tany but I can't just let go of Ney either. It's not easy okay, things like this were never easy. I stare at the ceiling, floating in my own little world when I hear a door opening. I turn my head around, ready to complement Ney for looking good when I am left awestricken and jaw-dropped. Ney looked absolutely gorgeous in that green strap-less dress, it brought out her eyes and made her hair balanced with the texture. She was truly a beauty and I couldn't help but smile wide at the thought of her.

I got up, fixed the folds of my dress and walked up to her, making sure to place a soft kiss on her cheek before combing her hair in an adoring way.

"You look amazing Ney-Ney" I cooed, admiring the view as I saw her cheeks tint pink. Ney smiles and whips my hand away from her hair as she shyly covers herself. I laugh at how she was acting.

"Oh please, just admit it, you like it when I complement you" I teased, rolling my eyes as I give her a pinch in the cheeks. She squeals and jumps away from me before sticking her tongue out.

"No I don't" she says, shaking her head with a smirk.

I smiled before coming in close to her. "Oh really? Then you're okay with me not complementing you anymore?" I ask in a mischievous way waiting for her reaction.

Ney bites her lip before groaning. Score.

"Fine fine, thank you for the complement Santana, and for the record, you look just as amazing as I do" she replies, offering me a wink as I blush furiously, just like she did a few minutes ago.

We stay there for a while before Ney takes my hand and walks us to the door, sending shy glances to each other from time to time as we go down the elevator in pure silence. I was flustered because this was the very first time Ney and I would be going out not as best friends but as a legit couple.

xxxxxxxxxx

_What is the difference between fairytales and novels? Simple, Fantasy and Imagination. That's how I see it._

_Fairytales have a way of doing the impossible, it is true when they say these stories talk about dreams coming true. It's a way of showing that there is a part of us who wants to be like other things but can't because of certain reasons, fairytales are a way of showing us that imaginations and dreams can become something real if you just believe. Something we read to get away with reality sometimes._

_Novels are stories that contain a deeper meaning, _they _are real, they show what can happen if we do things, this are the things that tell us ''you, you can't do this'' it's all about fighting for what we want and believe in. Novels are stories that inspire us, move us. This are the things we need in our everyday lives. Novels speak for those who cannot. We read things to learn and see them._

xxxxxxxxxx

Meeting up with Tany, I could barely contain my eyes from growing wide. She looked absolutely breathtaking-and no offense to Ney, but she glowed like a fallen angel. Tany was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her figure so well, she had black boots on and her make-up really gave her credit. I was more at awe at her beauty because even if I knew she was sad, she was smiling at something she was seeing, she didn't even know we were at her presence until Ney walked closer and yelled out her name. Tany whipped her head from where she was staring at and waved politely at Ney-like nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys" she greeted, standing up from the stoned-stairs she was sitting on, a smile spread across her lips.

Ney brings her in a hug and sighs. "I'm sorry" she says, apologizing, leaving me yet again from the conversation as I gulp and look down, my heels being the most interesting thing to me right now.

I hear a few words being said but I don't want to intrude by eavesdropping so I wait patiently until I feel Ney come to me and intertwine our hands. I raise my head and smiled before turning to Tany who was fixing something inside her purse.

"Tany, you look great" I say, hoping she wouldn't ignore me. I wanted to say more, that she looked heavenly, godly even but Ney was here and I didnt want to cause a problem.

Tany doesn't make eye contact with me but nods her head and licks her lips. I sigh, knowing I have to apologize sooner or later because what I just said was probably the most degrading thing ever. The reason why I never did … I don't know.

"So, shall we? I wanna get my drinking on!" Ney exclaims, fist pumping the air as I chuckle-surprisingly along with Tany. We look at each other with wonder before turning away at the same time again.

I didn't notice Ney watching us like a hawk as she tugs on my hand and leads the way to the doorsteps of our friend, Clair's apartment. I glance through the corner of my eye at Tany who takes hesitant steps up the way. Feeling guilty, I leaned close to Ney and asked,

"hey, is it okay if I lead Tany in? We both know Clair's place anyways. She looks lost"

Ney looks at me with something in her eyes before smiling a smile I've never seen in a long time. "Uh-you know what, I'll do that, you go ahead" she suggests, making me frown. I wanted to do something to make it up to Tany-I would do anything so I raised my right hand up and chuckled.

"No it's okay, I kind of owe her something so I'll be right behind you okay?" I said, before letting go of her hand and walking back to Tany, seeing her eye me with confusion and shock.

I stop before her and waved awkwardly. "Hi, so umm… I know you don't want to talk to me but is it okay if I lead you in?" I ask, hoping she'd say yes. I missed her so much.

Tany frowns then crosses her arms together, brushing me off as she walks past me and catches up to Ney instead who's already going inside the apartment after knocking on the door, the music blaring away. I sigh and rub my forehead as I quicken my steps and reached out for Tany's hand that was now hanging loosely to her sides. I feel her hand stiffen as she snaps it away from me and shots a glare, possessively covering it like I was going to rip it away from her arms.

"Sorry… I just wanted to-"

"-Whatever you're trying to do. Stop it. I don't want to hurt Ney's feelings so can you just leave me alone?" she hisses, cutting me off as I stare blankly at her.

"But didn't you just write th-"

"what I wrote is how I felt for the past other days, today's a new day and what I'm feeling now is absolutely _nothing_ for you." she barks back, the words hitting right through my chest. Guess I deserved that. Tany takes a step closer to me and points her index finger against my shoulder-a pretty hard point. "I've been thinking… and I realized I don't want you to step in the way with me and Ney's relationship. We fought enough and I don't think you're worth risking our sibling-ship since you don't care at all. Or at least, it seems you don't care" she says, shaking her head in what seems to be disappointment. "Look Santana, my feelings for you are slowly going away because I realized that I don't want to fight with Ney. She's my sister, I love her. Althought what I wrote on that notebook seemed like I would do anything to get you, things changed and I started to think of what you told me …. those _hurtful _things you told me"

I winced at the memory, mentally slapping myself.

"No one has ever hurt me that much Santana, no one has ever told me those mean things and you know what? I don't need a person like that in my life" she ends just as Ney comes to my side, an eyebrow arching up.

"Guys? what's going on?" she asks, intertwining our fingers again, yet I feel a little bit cold with her touch. I was breaking inside, I didn't want Tany to think of me that way. Who would've have thought her feelings would change after one night? But still, it hurt more than it did. I wanted to cry, I wanted to fall down on my knees and beg for forgiveness but Ney was there, and I didn't want her to suspect anything so with all the power I can muster, I willed my tears away and smiled-hoping it didn't look broken.

"Nothing" I replied, knowing Ney didn't quite believe us as I frown forms on her lips. She averts her eyes to Tany and semi-glares.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks another, the question being more asked to Tany rather than me as she cocks her hips to the side and crosses her arms. "Is there something going on?" she adds, pressing it further.

Tany turns to Ney and breaks the anger from her eyes. "No, it wasn't anything serious Ney. I promise" she says, smiling brightly as she spins around on her heel and gasps. "Wow, this place is rocking! How come I didn't hear the music earlier? It's loud!" she yells over the music… the music that I only noticed now, I guess Tany's words and the beating of my heart was way louder than Rihanna's We Found Love song.

Before Ney could say something again because I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe a single word we said, Clair appears out of nowhere with a bottle of beer in hand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the typical-drunk-Clair.

"Yo guuuys!" she shouts, stumbling with her feet as a guy comes out of no where too and presses himself against her, rocking his hips like a horny teenager. Clair giggles before slapping him away. "Not now Mike, I'm kind of-urr what am I kind of?" she slurs as Mike dances away in the crowd, occasionally humping a random person. I chuckle yet again and greeted Clair as she smirks and tips her bottle to me.

"why hello sexy ladies-" her eyes moved to Tany and the smirk only grew bigger. "and new sexy lady" she adds, eyeing Tany up and down as Tany waggles her eyebrows suggestively, making something in my stomach drop. _Did that just happen?_

"I would love to try you… but I promised Mike…" she pouts, playing with the bottle as she still doesn't stop ogling over Tany's gorgeous body-when the smirk comes back. "Unless you're up for a threesome?-"

"-Oh God, Clair no. Do not even think of having sex with my twin sister" Ney cuts in, nose scrunched up in disdain as she protectively tugs Tany close to her. Only Clair's sex haze would get rid of Ney's thoughts from everything else. Clair's sex ideas are crazy and no- I don't mean the threesome becoming the crazy thing. If you ask me who did the most sex positions and sex ideas I would definitely answer Clair.

"And why not? I know you know having sex with me is _ahh-maaa-zing"_ she sing songs, swaying her hips. I blush because yeah-okay fine, Ney and I may have had sex with her before-not together though. God no. I had sex with Clair first before she did. Clair was hot and she made me really horny that night, and I got to admit, sex with her is absolutely great.

Ney flushes before clearing her throat. "Yeah yeah, exactly the point. You're too scary and I don't want Tany to experience th-"

"-the best sex she's ever going to have?" she finishes for Ney, chuckling at the tomato face she was sporting.

"Wow, so you're that good huh?" Tany decides to join in, eyes actually widening as Clair waves the statement off.

"Puleassee, I am the sex goddess, ask Santana yourself"

Shit. Not so good, to tell you the truth, Ney thinks I only made out with her but never sex and as for Tany-well, she knows now.

Both Ney and Tany whip their heads towards me and in any other day, I would laugh my head off but now was probably not the time.

"You had sex with Clair?" Ney asks.

I shrug my shoulders because when Ney told me Clair was her _first _girl, I couldn't help but get angry and just tell her we made out, never had sex.

"Uhh-well, maybe once-"

"-or thrice" Clair corrects, winking at me.

Okay okay, she may have or may have not been my sex buddy. She's that good okay?

"Santana!" Ney and Tany gasps at the same time, not even noticing they were having the same expressions. I didn't even know why Tany cared.

I nervously looked around my surroundings before spotting the kitchen, I jump in my spot and point towards it.

"I'm just going to… get us uh-some drinks! See you later!" I said in a rush, turning around to push myself against the crowd to the other side, ignoring the calls Ney shouted out.

_Most Embarrassing moment ever._

xxxxxxxxxx

I'm currently waiting by the kitchen bar for our drinks when I spot Tany talking intensely with someone. I quirk an eyebrow when the guy behind the counter hands me a tray with 3 glasses of beer. After I thanked him, I slowly moved closer to Tany's direction, watching her interact with a brunette who was really making her laugh. As I was about to get _even _closer to them, Clair and Ney hops in front of me all of a sudden, completely drunk already. Ney was holding Clair's shoulder for support as a few hiccups come out of her mouth. Clair did so bad with giving her a lot of drinks in a matter of 5 minutes.

"Drunk already?" I ask, feigning shock as I watch Ney take a long sip from Clair's bottle of -something.

"What is this?" Ney slurs loudly, ignoring my question as she gestures towards Clair's hand. "that has to be the most fucking amazing beer I've ever drank" she exclaims, spanking Clair in the back as the said girl tumbles down in a fit of laughter, Ney joining in as she uses me instead for support this time. I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless.

"You guys are insane" I stated with effort in my voice as the party goes to an even more full swing of music. Ney helps the fallen girl up before grabbing the glass from my tray, gulping it down at once.

"Baaabe" she says, rolling her tongue out. "Clair's gonna introduce me to someone, I'll be back alright?"

I nod and give Clair a pointed look. "Don't you dare have sex with my girlfriend" I say seriously, a bit scared of leaving them alone.

Clair giggles before nodding enthusiastically. "No worries tities. I aint that mean to ya" she replies, nudging her chin as she and Ney start to walk away, but not before my girlfriend leans back to me and says, "don't _you dare have sex with my twin"_ which surprised me a lot.

I whipped my head to her just as she and Clair disappeared against the crowd, her eyes watering with something I don't know. I wasn't sure if I heard her right but did she really think… think that? … really?

But before I could ponder more on the 'out-of-no-where' warning, Tany's obnoxious laugh fills my ears and I avert my eyes once again at her and a brunette sitting on a couch, talking animately -their bodies way too close for comfort. I frown and strut my way towards them.

They still haven't noticed me as I watch brunette-girl 'secretly' trail her fingers up and down Tany's arm. I'm pretty sure there's a scowl in my face as I cock my hips to the side and rest my free hand to my waist, the tray still hanging above my palm. I wanted nothing more than to ask this girl who she think she is to even _touch _Tany, let alone _trail her damn fingers _but then I stopped myself because one, Tany isn't my girlfriend nor is she my property. She's single which means she can do anything she wants…

But damn, I can't stand this right now.

"Hey man-hands" I call out, over the loud music, glad they both turned their heads to me. "Keep your hands to yourself" I growled, glaring at her wandering fingers as I set the tray down on the table. I held Tany's glass and softened my face.

"Hi uhm… here, your drink" I said, reaching it out for her with a smile. Tany stares at it for while before looking away and pretends to fix her hair instead. I frown and was about to try again when freaking brunette girl snatched the glass from me.

"Wow, I'm parched. thanks for the drink stranger" she says, smirking smugly as she took a sip of _Tany's _drink. Mind you-it's Tany's drink. not hers.

I didn't even try to hide my obvious dislike to the girl as I sent her an evil glare. "that wasn't meant for you dipshit. It was supposed to be for Tany" I corrected with venom in my voice. Tany still hasn't moved her eyes from where she was looking at-which was opposite to me.

Brunette doesn't even care as she shrugs her shoulders, takes a few more sips and turns her attention to Tany. "I'm sorry… want me to get you one?" she asks in a sickeningly sweet tone, the green monster firing inside of me as I notice Tany shake her head and offer brunette a smile.

"No, it's alright Jenny"

Wait, brunette is Jenny? Jenny is brunette? Jenny is the brace-face who creeps out on Tany when she was young? This is … wow. I was completely mind-blown as I stare agape at Tany-wanting an explanation. Wasn't she weirded out by this Jenny girl? It said so in the notebook.

Jenny quirks an eyebrow before brushing her brown hair away. "I'm really sorry" she mumbles like a baby, a baby in which I want to scold to right now. "You just looked so beautiful, my throat went dry and I needed a drink to cool me down"

Oh hell to the no… she didn't just-but she did, and Tany just had to smile, giggle and look away all flustered. Is this seriously happening?

Brunette bracey-facey smirks and reaches out to touch Tany's pale cheeks, rubbing them softly. "Aww, aren't you so adorably cute when you blush? I swear, you have to be an angel sent from heaven" she gushes, flipping her hair in an exaggerated way.

I bite my lower lip and frown. I thought of Tany that way, not her. I thought Tany was angel-sent, not her. I thought she was adorably cute when she blushes, not her. I thought Tany was so beautiful she could leave my throat dry, not her.

This felt so degrading because it wasn't me who was making Tany feel good, it was her. It was a girl who truly liked Tany from the beginning, I just had to go and mess it up.

I cleared my throat and tried to fix myself up as I grabbed my own glass and turned back to Tany.

"Here, you can have mine if you want." I say, offering it to her. I was desperate, I needer her to respond to me… and not in a negative way-I have enough of that already.

Tany doesn't even mind me though. She doesn't even react. Nothing. And all I want to do right now is cry because this is too much.

I choke in a sob and forced a smile on my lips as I got up. Jenny's probably confused right now at what's going on too, but I took a deep breath and pushed everything away.

"I'll see you around then" I said, nodding more to myself than to anyone else.

Only Jenny responds to me as she rolls her eyes and waves me off in a rather rude manner.

Nodding for probably more than a normal record time, I walk away and push my tears away from threatening to fall.

xxxxxxxxxx

This is weird. Like completely, I'm just leaning against the wall on probably the best party New York holds staring at Tany and Jenny who are getting a bit handsy than 30 minutes ago, they're already having eye sex and I'm starting to wonder when one of them is going to push through and start a make out session. I groan when now, they're still staring at each other, totally not speaking but touching everywhere-oh god, just… just get on with it before I melt away in my sorrows!

It's freaking frustrating how I'm even so bothered with this! I should look for Ney, have some fun with her and probably have an amazing night after but no, my body doesn't want to move and I'm stuck here like a predator watching it's prey about to do something.

I'm only relying on hope that Tany's giving her the lustful eyes because she's drunk and _not _because she's actually interested in her. I'm just… I don't know how to feel anymore. Tany just forms this war inside my head and I can't fight because I don't know who's side I'm on.

I bite my lower lip and bow my head down, suddenly tormented by everything. I close my eyes and turn to the only person who could help me with situations like this.

_"You know, Santana" Mom said in a quiet voice, we were at my room and she just finished reading my bedtime story when I blinked a few times and pushed the drowsiness from my eyes. I looked up to her from below, smiling wide because I just love her so much._

_"Yes Mommy?" _

_Mami leans closer and stares at me deeply, rubbing my forehead with pure adoration. "You're going to become a really beautiful girl one day" _

_I giggled and nodded enthusiastically, completely agreeing with her. "Just like you right?" I ask, titling my head as I grinned with a few missing teeth. Mami laughs and chokes a sob. I immediately frown and tugged on her wrist to catch her attention._

_"Mami? What's wrong? Are you crying?" I ask, pushing myself up with the use of elbows as I reach out to touch her cheeks. "Don't cry…" I hushed sadly, feeling my eyes about to water. "Tana doesn't like it when you cry" _

_Mami chuckles through sobs, taking a few deep breaths before covering my tiny hands with hers. She stares at me with eyes that seemed to darken with something. I used to ask myself why Mami turned up so sad after her daily check-up with the doctor._

_"Okay Honey, I'll stop now" she whispers, kissing my hands. "I just… remember that I love you forever okay and no matter what happens… you are my greatest treasure"_

_"And you are mines too… with Papi of course" I laughed, wrinkling my eyes._

_"Santana, YOU are the treasure of your own heart too, alright sweetie?"_

_I didn't understand, was she trying to tell me that I treasure my heart? Love it? love myself?_

_"Uhmmm okay Mami"_

_"Did you know Santana… I'm so scared right now" she suddenly says, eyes wandering around my room frantically as I scrunch my eyebrows, confused._

_"Why are you scared? You're an adult!" I gleamed, waggling my feet in excitement. Mami was afraid of something too?_

_She turns to me and smiles sadly. "Because there are things even I can't fight against"_

_"Really?" I gasped, covering my mouth in such a child-like manner. "But Mami isn't Papi there to protect you? He's your knight!"_

_That's when she actually smiles-the sadness flew away at the mention of my father. "Why of course Santana! That's why I married him, he protected me. he made me feel safe, he scared me, he made me happy, he made me angry, he made me cry both happy and sad, he made my heart flutter and made it damper too he-" she stopped once she realized she's been rambling non-stop about father with love-sick eyes. Mami lets out a girly giggle and glares at me playfully. "Now look what you've done. I'm mumbling about your father again"_

_I smile because I could never get bored with her. "I love it when you talk about Papi like that"_

_Then Mami turns serious again. "Baby, make sure you meet someone who loves you for who you are not who she wants you to be" after that being said, Mami slaps her cheeks and shakes her head. "Dios mio! What am I doing? Giving love quotes to a 5 year-old? Get your head out of the fairytales Mami-mio" _

Oh I remember that moment clearly, it was funny to think about it now, knowing my mom already started giving me advises at the age of 5. I laughed, thinking about it before looking up to not only feel my soul freeze and melt away but also hear the shattering of my… my something. Tany was openly making out with Jenny, it was passionate and full of power, I now by the way Tany's hands grip unto both sides of Jenny's face-holding it with a firm grip as she basically devoured the brunette's lips.

Then something salty comes entering my mouth and that's the only time I noticed that I'm actually crying right now. I blink away the tears and wipe them using the back of my hand, coughing out something that was stuck in my throat.

And as if fate decided to cause me problems, Ney jumps out of nowhere and envelopes me in a hug, pressing kissed all over my face as I try to react but no, my body and mind can't seem to cooperate.

"Why so stiff babe?" she asks, burying her face on the crook of my neck as I circle my arms around her, needing comfort. I was terribly sad and even if Ney and I are kind of in a relationship doesn't mean we're not friends anymore.

"Sorry, I'm just… not in the mood" I admit, glancing up to see Tany still making out with Jenny, this time with hands groping certain areas.

Ney sways with me, trying to cool my thoughts because she knows, _she knows_ how to calm me down. I go along with her and stare at the floor this time, biting my inner cheek when a question from Ney completely shocks me.

"It's Tany… isn't it?" she asks softly, gripping to me tighter. I stiffen and popped my lips together.

"W-What're you-"

She shushes me and combs my hair in a soothing way, the loud noise of the party disappearing as it's only us in the room. "-Shh, it's okay San…I know"

"You know?"

Ney nods and I feel her body quivering, which only meant one thing. I tried to pull away but she didn't let me, so I turned my head and looked at her through the corner of my eyes. She was crying.

"Ney-"

"I see the way you look at her" she says, cutting me off. "It started ever since you spent time together. When I confessed to you a week ago, I dismissed the thought of you liking her because I knew you'd get confused and have mixed feelings. I thought… making you mine would help you get rid of her in your heart but it only deepened. I have my own observations too you know."

Observations? Was there something I-

Ney lets go all of a sudden and hands me a paper.

"Even if it was for just a week, I-" she was stifling her cries. "I enjoyed every moment. I only wished I wasn't too late because, because I lost you already San…. you already fell for her deep and I-I, I still want to be your friend." she ends, smiling brightly. "Bestfriend" she clarifies before taking off somewhere else.

I scan the area, it was too loud. I can't read this with so much people and insane music pumping up. So I pushed myself off the counter and walked up the circular stairs of the large apartment. I entered a vacant room and sighed in relief when no one was having sex in her-that would be awkward. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and opened the paper-pads of paper.

_Sunday_

_So glad I was able to tell Santana how I really felt. The pain was killing me,watching her stare at Tany with loving eyes and absentmindedly comb her hair when they cuddle and watch movies together. I don't know if she knows it, but Santana's got it bad for my sister. When I confessed last night, I couldn't help but _not_ tell her about what i saw. I'm pretty sure she'll think of something else and get away from me. Selfish, I know… but what can you do when you find out the person you've been crushing on ever since you met her actually has a crush on you too?_

xxxxxxxxxx

OHHH SNAP.** Ney liked Santana before Santana started liking her?** Even when they used to hate each other Ney was actually crushing on Santana? Now that's some gossip.

HAHAH i'm leaving it there. Ney is such a character that I need to end her plot nicely.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER PLEASEE!

**REVIEW REVIEW-IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY :)**

NEXT UP - YOU'LL SEE

HAHAHAH

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME - MAIndblowing**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**DID NOT RE-READ, all mistakes are mine**


	11. Chapter 11: home run base II

**A/N Hi, sorry I made a mistake with the last chapter. Remember the diary entry of Ney? It said Sunday? Please disregard it and think of it as a Thursday instead. I forgot about the four days after **_**it happened**_**. Thank you! Also, this is my way of putting the two sister's point of views.**

**Enjoy! **

**Currish- hey! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I don't want Ney to get hurt because I grew to love her in this story:) HAAHA! Omq, isn't Brittany always perfect? Xx**

**Anon-I know right ANGST but sorry, I don't think there's going to be much anymore? It's about to end anyways :( The only angst left is whether Tany still feels for Santana or not. Hopefully, it all goes well. HERE's your update awesome reader xx**

**Pepper6- Here's your chapter… NOW! HAHA Hope I didn't break your heart too much—whuuut? HAHA I'm so lame. Yeah sorry for the lack of brittana interaction, I really want to end Ney's arc well if you don't mind sweets ;) Jenny will most defin—you know what, I'll let you find out about her in here ;) Hehe hope you enjoy this!**

**Kayla- Thank you! Haha, Santana's a fighter, don't worry she'll be doing what we all think she'll be doing. She really did say a lot of hurtful things :( Wonder how she's gonna fix it?**

**Homobo362-shit shit shit, it's you. I need to run away or else I'll get a heart attack cuz—you know, from loving too much OHH BURN! I'm such a sap, hahah! I'm glad you like my way of 'structure' in this story hehe I think it seemed nice to put it there. I know right! I kind of made it seen when Mami Lopez started having the cancer too. I love jealousy scenes too and I'm SUPER HAPPY you love what I did in here, truly makes me day unique and special. Aww shucks, I wont ever stop loving ya too babe! Haha always a pleasure I'm just happy enough you're reading this ;)**

**Shipaaaaz- BAAAAAM. Your username equals booming. Haha well Shay is one hot dang girl but after reading this chapter, I'm pretty sure you'd be hoping she didn't look like Shay hehe. Yes, Ney is a very sharp girl don't you think? **

**Guest- AHH oh no, you don't like Santana here? I'm so sorry! Please give her a chance. I believe that if she truly does do something about it, anything is possible! Jenny's…uhm 'love' for Brittany is more of obsession—which isn't so good haha! Here's your update reader! Rock on xx**

**Rainezeik- why hello amazing writer—now this is just amazing. Reviewing two of my stories? Kill me now angels. HAHA just kidding! But seriously, you're a gifted writer and I appreciate your reviews. SO SO MUCH. Huhu, I like Ney too and that's kind of why I want to end her properly! Sorry if it wont be that long, I don't have any more angst or plot going on in my brain huhu which is pretty sad, I Know. Really? Glad it could be a part of your life.-in a positive way. Omq sorry if it sounded weird. Btw, wanna share? I'm open to anything :)**

**AGH I MADE YOU CRY? YOU MAKE ME WEEP NON-STOP :( NUXX. I'm so cheesy.**

**Wkgreen-Yeah it's kinda sad huh? I kind of fell in love with her character. Hahah, weeeeird. Well, Santana's going to do what she does best sweets ;)**

**Dhezsimms- yooo! I feel you friend. I fell for Ney's character too. Which is why I need to end her properly. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think about it? ;) Thanks! Much love. Xx**

**My Roommate's Twin**

**Chapter 11- Home run, base II – Santana Lopez**

_THURSDAY_

_I remember that very moment my crush for one Santana Lopez came to be, it was on the very first day of classes in law school. I was sitting down on my place when all of a sudden, someone taps me from behind and I turned around to only see the most captivating woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She had beautiful tan skin and wavy black hair. I was pretty sure my mouth was gaping at her like a weirdo when she waved and said, "Hey" … yup, she pretty much got me from there and asked me if I had an extra ball pen. It took a while for me to answer but when I did, I awkwardly lent her my best one. I was giddy all afternoon and wanted nothing more than to see her again. I didn't expect her to enter inside my dorm room though, announcing she was my new roomie. I was about to say hi, remember me? When she introduced herself and asked me who I was. Since I was hurt and rather embarrassed for the fact I wasn't worth remembering by lending a pen, I scoffed, rolled my eyes and ignored Santana Lopez. From then on, we didn't quite get along well. Actually, I was the person who kind of started this mess. From time to time, I would leave my stuff on her side of the room and purposely shout at her to hand it back to me because I was "too lazy to get up". Oh and boy did I get a lash out from her. Santana was furious, and just to play the act, I went along with it and started getting mad too but when she would go away, I start to laugh because she was absolutely adorable-looking when she gets angry. Slowly though, we suggested to get to know each other and so we did, ending up to become the best of friends. The rest is pretty much history. I ignored my feelings for her because I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship, and also because we had to focus on our careers. I ignored it…until Tany came into the picture and unleashed the green-envy monster within me. Santana and Tany spent almost everyday together whether it would be watching reruns on the TV, hanging out with a little of chit chat or even going shopping together. They were attached to the hip. I was about to give up on Santana when… when that fateful night happened. She, confessed her feelings for me to Tany when she didn't know was actually telling me instead until she saw the look on my face. But other than that, something spurred inside me and I thought, _hey… this is my chance.

_MONDAY_

_4 days, It's been four days since Santana and I started to try it out and I must say, everything's turning out pretty well. We actually got closer but then I had my observations too, on Santana of course… especially when Tany's around. Like during this time, Tany was talking about one of her dancer-friend that's extremely talented and has a nice body, I practically felt all the aura coming out from Santana from across the living room, it made the air hot and honestly, I really started to sweat. It was obvious she was jealous but I didn't mind it,_

_Right, today I came home to find Santana sitting down on the couch, I joined her and complained how tired I was, she asked why I was tired from partying all night out which was a pretty weird question. Who wouldn't be tired? Our usual banter was interrupted though, when Tany enters the apartment. I smile because I was thinking of how Santana's just too cute and engulfed my twin sister in a welcome hug, I felt her stiffen by my touch and I'm not stupid to not know why she did. I just ignored it though, I made it seem like I was clueless and as I let go of Tany, I bring up a subject me and friends were talking about last night. Jenny._

_Oh god, Tany absolutely despised Jenny… she was a natural stalker, always following Tany around, finding out information about her even checking her out when she changes clothes! Honestly, I wasn't up to the idea of letting her meet Jenny again because I love Tany no matter what—but I wanted to test something, to see _something… _that would answer not only my questions but Tany and Santana's. So I brought her up, suggested she looked amazing now rather than before—which she does by the way—and invited Tany to join Santana and I to a friend's party. Our friend Clair, who holds one of the best parties known to man. I knew Tany would try to get out of this, especially since Santana's involved so I tried everything I can to persuade her… which pretty much worked._

_Every look Santana _'secretly'_ gives to Tany makes me nauseous and grumpy so I excused myself in a forced happy tone, wanting nothing more than to meet up with my bestie, Blaine._

_TUESDAY._

_Funny, after work I came home to a sleeping Santana on the couch, her body twisted in a laying down position. I frowned, knowing it will probably hurt in the morning. As I set my things aside, ready to carry her inside her own room, something caught my attention. I turned to the television and saw something blipping with a notification sign attached by the side of the app. It was the recording app of the TV for shows you don't want to miss or want to watch again. Curious, I grabbed the remote and pressed the button. In a white flash, a loaded file with the name ''NewGirl1x07" glowed on the screen—an all caps of DOWNLOAD COMPLETE at the end of the load-tube. In other matters, I wouldn't mind the fact Santana downloaded her favorite TV show's latest episode. In other days, I would brush it off because uhm hello—what's so important about a recorded episode? In other times I would shrug my shoulders and be like—okay, whatever. But no… not NOW, not when just a while ago I received a text from both Tany and Santana._

_Santana's text went something like this. _

Hey, brb, I'm just gonna head over 2 the living room and watch the new ep of NG k? Catch ya later, can't wait to tell u all abt it!

_As for Tany…_

URGH! NEY, SMH. Cant blieve I missed d latest ep of NG! It wont replay till nxt Sat. I'm so sad.

_I asked why she didn't watch with Santana—with a few hesitant moving fingers across the keypad when she replied_

UHM,… I didn't want to? Aww. Now I want 2 cry for not watching it w/ Santna. Sumtimes I dnt get me :(

_A person such as me would guess what happened. And to only find this appearing on _my _television heightened my fury even more. Why am I angry? Oh because before…you see, my old favorite TV show, Hellcats, was finally going to have a new episode, but I was stuck in traffic and was absolutely sure I wouldn't make it on time. So I called Santana and asked her to save it. I _called her_ okay, as in _informed her what to do_. She knew I love Hellcats as much as she loves New Girl but -ugh, when I came home—I find her sleeping on the couch again with no _freaking saved recorded file on the TV screen. _I didn't talk to her for days. _

_WEDNESDAY._

_I was as drunk as a…drunk. Tany even had to help me inside my own apartment as I stubbornly settled on the couch, facing away from everything as I cuddled myself. I was so tired and about to drift away, ignoring the voice of my twin telling me to get up when Santana says something all of a sudden, causing me to eavesdrop._

_I found it sweet how she knew certain stuff about me but all that went down the drain when she offered donuts to Tany. Sure, I'm touched she knows that when I sleep, I kind of sleep like a zombie but uhm, hello? Did she forget the fact after my hangovers or late night outs—I love to eat donuts because it makes me crave for more due to its sweetness? Santana usually doesn't buy me but when she does, unbeknownst to her, it brightens up my whole day. I stiffened though as I listen to her sob quietly—it broke my heart to hear her this way._

_THURSDAY._

_I started a conversation about monkeys vs. robots when Tany comes slurring in with tipsy movements—interrupting me and Santana's usual playful banter as she saunters closer to us. I welcomed Tany humbly… and because she was burping, it kind of made me light headed. Burps always made me laugh. Suddenly, Tany falls flat face on the counter and I gasped in shock, immediately rushing to my twin's side, asking if she was okay, what hurt, anything aching. And gosh, you should see her eyes. They looked bloody red. More concerned questions keep spilling out of my mouth when Tany surprisingly barfs right at me, staining my clothes as I suddenly felt sick. I was about to barf when a cool metal covers my sight and a soft, warm hand rubs my back soothingly, making me blotch out dozens of remains from inside my body. I was kind of happy Santana chose me over Tany to help with but as I peek through the corner of my eyes, she was staring at no other than my twin. Sure, she was here with me—but at the same time, she wasn't._

_I frowned, knowing she wanted to help Tany badly. So I helped her, saved her from any confusions or suspicions as I gestured for her to give aid to my twin. Well, that's when all hell breaks loose and us sisters start to have a fight. I wanted to let out all my pent up feelings of jealousy and sadness as well as the past years of having a perfect twin like Tany. You see, I was… the fierce one while everybody else wanted to be friends with her. She was innocent and kind, who wouldn't want that as a friend? But that was when we were younger and as time flew by, I guess we let our envy-feelings take over us._

_After all that, I told Santana I was heading to her room first because honestly, I just want to sleep._

That was all, which was everything. I wanted to know more though, because guilt was rushing around me again. Not only did I hurt Tany, but Ney too? How low can I get? If this is what Ney saw within me, during the past days… then it's pretty obvious I'm actually in love with—

"_Omph!"_

Someone just came in the room and as I whip my head up to see the intruder, it's no other than Tany and Jenny. They stopped making out when they saw me sitting down on the bed. I don't look at Jenny though, but rather… I stare deep into Tany's blue eyes, seeing them darken with something. I wanted to cry too because, _woow. _Tany sure moved on fast from everything that happened. Did she really? I bow down in gloom.

"Sant…ana.."

I furrow my eyebrows together as I shot my head up to Tany, the person who called out my voice? I stare at her blankly, watching the emotions flow through her eyes when it hit me. Tany was freaking drugged. No wonder she was so wiling. I clenched my fist tight and pushed myself up, trotting my way towards Jenny as she bites her lower lip and plants herself against the doorframe.

Cold hands touched my bare shoulders as I turned to Tany, who was swaying side to side, her eyes blinking a few times when all of a sudden, she falls to the ground. I gasped and knelt before her, catching her body before it literally banged against the cool-tiles. Bringing Tany in for a protective hug, I slowly raise my head and glared at Jenny who was glaring right back at me.

"What did you give her?" I asked in a snarl voice, not bothering to hide my anger as Jenny rolls her eyes and kicks her heels together, not answering me.

I growled and tried again. "I said, what did you give to her?"

She lets out a whine and claws at her brown locks. "I gave her a desire drug okay?" she replies, spitting out her words with venom when tears start to prickle down her cheeks. "I…I thought it'd work and she won't say anything but desire me only but the whole time we were making out she kept saying Santana! And I'm just like, who the fuck is she?"

As I adjust Tany on my arms, making her lay on me bridal style, I slowly stood up and sighed deeply. "I'm Santana" I say in a whispered tone, truly ashamed of myself for making things turn out this way.

I don't waste time looking at Jenny girl's reaction though as I bolt out of the room and run down the stairs, protecting Tany's head from all cause as I frantically search for Ney against the party of people. Luckily enough, a shout from Clair saying 'who wants body shots', puts me to the right path and I head over to the kitchen, immediately spotting Ney by the corner with a drink in hand, mind going into space. I frowned once again, knowing I caused that –all of those expressions.

"Yeah! Over here!" Clair shouts, telling a random guy to come forward as I push my way through the crowd, eventually ending up in front of Ney as she slowly snaps away from her thoughts and eyes Tany's body lying limply on my hands. She whips her eyes to me and before I could let her ask, I answer quickly.

"We need to go, now" okay, it wasn't really an answer…more like an explanation but we had to bring Tany home—and do something. We can't bring her to the hospital, even if someone else drugged her. Tany would go to jail if they found out she took it willingly—which she didn't of course. She's too innocent for that but who would believe her at this state?

Ney nods, the situation making her sober as she throws the red-solo cup on the trash bin and helps me out of the place, hailing a cab as soon as we made our exit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How is she?" Ney asks just as I was cleaning Tany's sweaty face. I looked up at her and offered a reassuring smile. "She's just having a headache, the hallucinations are causing a riot inside her brain" I said, rubbing her forehead with the use of my thumb, putting all my affection and adoration for the woman beneath me as I sigh in relief. She's going to be okay; just a long day's rest would do the job.

Ney nods, taking a seat by her night desk as I stood up and sat opposite, on the edge of her bed. We don't say anything but I know I'm supposed to be the first one to start the conversation, so I do.

"I love you Ney…" I say, not breaking eye contact with her even if she wasn't looking at me as I take a big gulp and exhaled through my nose. "…but as a bestfriend"

I can sense her shoulders slumping in disappointment, I can sense her body quivering, knowing she was about to cry and as I peel my lids open, I couldn't help but jump towards Ney's side and engulf her in a big hug, holding her tight.

"I am so…so sorry _Britney"_ I apologized, combing her hair as I try not to cry as well. After everything that's happened between us, I never expected it to turn out this way. "I…you know I never wanted to hurt you… yet, yet I gave you pain in ways I never thought to imagine"

Ney grips unto my neck tightly, burying her head against the crook of my head and shoulder as she nods frantically… She lets go of me slightly and we lean into each other's forehead. "I know that. I know you never ever planned to hurt me. Santana… I'm the one who did this, I hurt my own self" she says, letting out sobs. "My feelings came in the way of yours, when I already knew you were trying to figure things out" she says, shaking her head as I stare deeply at her. "If I haven't… confronted you that night, I'm pretty sure you and Tany would be in _different terms _right now. I did this to myself and I'm sorry for hurting the both of you as well" she adds, holding my cheeks as she stares back into mine.

"…Britney, _you are the treasure of your own heart" _I replied, bopping her nose as she lets out a giggle.

Ney scrunches her nose up and raises her eyebrows curiously. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asks, wiping the tears from her cheeks as I hold unto her.

I thought of Mom and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, it's just seemed like the right thing to say"

She chuckles and slaps me playfully in the shoulder. "You are such a goofball, you know that right?"

I buffed my chest and tilted my chin high. "_Do you not know my mother? Queen of Love?"_ I asked in a mocked voice, receiving yet another slap from Ney as we calm down from our sorrows. I wipe away a lone tear from her face and kissed her cheeks.

"I am sorry though, I really am and if..if there was anything I could do…to make it up to you, I will—"

"-Santana, you've done enough already." She says, halting my words. "Seriously, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm hurting a bit but I'll be fine… What you should fix though, is someone else's heart" Ney comments on, eyes narrowing behind me as I turn around and look at Tany's now peaceful face. I gasp and turn to her, mouth slightly agape.

"How—How did you—"

Ney rolls her eyes and waves me off. "Look, remember I left the apartment? Well I forgot my coffee-mug so I was about to head in when I heard you say such awful things to my sister. I swear Santana, if the situation were different, I would have already punished you severely, I love Tany more than I love you okay?" she accuses in such a serious manner, poking my chest. Ney rolls her shoulders and takes a moment.

I bite my lower lip and inwardly groan. The idea in my head is starting to make me feel so frustrated right now because about a few weeks ago-and compare it to the week of now, the roles are being reversed.

"Say uhmm Ney… is it alright if you help me get Tany back?" I ask, shuffling my feet together as I miss the way Ney's lips quirk up in a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The feeling of movement in the bed wakes me up as I push myself up in a sitting position and rubbed my eyelids. As my vision clears, I see Tany slowly getting up too, her hand rubbing what most probably be—an aching spot near her head.

I smile and help her by giving aid to her elbow, watching her flinch from my touch and avert her eyes to me with a blank expression. As expected she would do that, so I remained the same and offered her a wink.

"Morning sunshine. How's your head feeling?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

Tany frowns, crosses her arms together and turns away from me like a stubborn child. Again, as expected she would do that. I straightened myself and trotted out of the room but not before peeking back in with a grin. "Wait here okay?"

As I skip inside the kitchen, I am met with surprise as Ney jumps out of nowhere and "boo's" me. I squeal and clenched my beating heart, shaking my head in disbelief.

"How immature of you" I mumbled out, passing by her to pick up Tany's breakfast. A bowl of cereal, cold water and fresh milk.

Ney giggles and slaps my back repeatedly. "So,so, so so!" she yells, dancing around the place with a spoon inside her mouth, humming to an imaginary beat. "How's everything so far?" she asks, giving me a wink. I blush and wink back at her, gosh… I feel liking winking today. "As expected" I answered, striding past her to only head back inside the bedroom, just in time to see Tany putting on some socks—she was all dressed up. I quirk an eyebrow and set the tray of breakfast meals on top of the bed, cocking my hip to the side with a weak smile on. "Where ya going?" I ask, nudging my chin towards her outfit as she ignores me and continues tying her shoelace.

"I brought you breakfast" I state, motioning to the food beside her. Tany doesn't respond though, _as expected._ Daring a bold move, I knelt before her and touched her hands, making them stop any signs of movement. I intertwined them together and smiled at her softly.

"I'm sorry about what I said" I started but then she scoffed, rolled her eyes and snatched her hands away from me, avoiding eye contact. We stay there in silence, not saying a thing.

"Santana…" she says, making my heart flutter in such a long time. "Sorry won't do you know"

I hang my head in shame and sighed, knowing this would be hard.

"I can't just forgive you after what you did—or said" she adds, voice soft and calm. "I…what you said really hurt me you know"

"I know" I reply abruptly, standing up. "I know that… it's hard to forgive me or even talk to me. But I just want to remind you that what I said was all a big lie. Nothing was true and I only told you that because I was confused with my feelings" I explain, wanting to get this out of me at least.

"I was so confused and I immediately believed that Ney was the one that I didn't dwell on that much because—"

"—please stop" she pleads, cutting me off as she grabs her stuff from the floor and walks to the door. "I don't want you to say what I think you're going to say because I can't just trust you anymore. Not after everything you said. I just… what if you just feel that way because I'm her twin?"

My eyes widen as I shook my head. "No, I'm sure it's not that way—"

"Nobody is sure of how we feel sometimes" she comments, offering me a kind smile. "But I also don't want to force you to feel something for me"

With that said, she leaves without anything else to say. I stay there for a while, staring at the door she left closed when I averted my attention to the bowl of cereal, memories with her clouding my thoughts as a big smile graces over my lips.

She was my fairy tale. She's the one, she always has been and I was too arrogant to notice the signs from the start. All the events that happened between us seemed to connect as they make into one big, loving fairy tale. Brittany's my fairy tale and I just know what to do to prove it to her. To prove to her she was the one I've been searching for.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this was short! I needed to end Ney's 'base'/arc. Next chapter would be longer, hehe!

Please review! I would appreciate it so much! This story's almost done AHUHU, somebody kill me :( I'm so sad. But happy too! Thanks so much for everything guys! **Hope you review since it's coming to a near end? PLEASEE :(**

Thanks and have an amazing day today! :)

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12: Home Run

**A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry for updating so late but I'm hoping this long chapter will make up for it. :)**

**I didn't update because … well, because of the typhoon that came to the Philippines. I had so many things to adjust to and especially school—goodness school was such a problem.**

**Thank you so much for everything, Enjoy this chapter! Half-End :)**

**Homobo362- Don't you mean _you're_ killing me? _I'm_ seriously running out of good things to say to your wonderful reviews. You are by far the best talker I ever had the pleasure of reading to. You don't know it but I always smile upon reading your reviews. It just lightens up my day okay? Haha, Yes… unfortunately Brittana is endgame so Ney and Santana need to be friends which is kind of sad cause I grew on them too… huhu, Don't worry I plan on finding her perfect fairy-tale queen on the epilogue (if I write one). She's too amazing to not actually. Who wouldn't want to punch that girl? I almost broke my laptop with the urge of doing that haha, weird right? Hope this chapter is good enough for you? Hopefully? I can't wait for your reaction. I'm super excited. Wow, I haven't noticed you read my responses to my reviewers. What can I say? They make me happy, I return the favor…it's only being polite *wink *wink. Aww, that's a really sweet thing to say sweetie, that just brightens me up in many levels. You know what I say to that? I say that whoever you end up with is one hell-of a lucky fella. I mean come on, you're making me smile so much it fucking hurts so what more with your lover? That's just insane. Sorry for the late update! Forgive me pls. xx much more love**

**Currish- AHHH! Hey there! Here is the newest chapter. Tell me what you think about it after yeah? Haha thanks so much and enjoy! Sorry for the late update too huhu…**

**Shipaaaaz- omq, anon do you know this quote from the avatar? "It's easy to forgive but it's hard to forget" I totally thought of you when I heard that just so you know. Hehe, Thank you for the review! Hoping this chapter would make up for my tardiness.**

**Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss - Woah are you serious? One of the best? That just…wow, hit me with a cupid arrow now did ya? And yes, I solely agree with your opinions, and to be honest with you… I wanted to try and make the readers hate Ney so it wasn't hard to let her go but even I couldn't hate her—or write something to make people hate her… she seemed amazing in my imagination :) hope you'll enjoy this chapter because I'm such a meanie for making you wait so long… tell me what you think honey!**

**Kayla- I'm glad that happened too, well I hope this chapter and how I made Santana ask for Brittany's forgiveness is enough romance for you… hehe, I'm not so smart in this so please forgive me AHUHU I love youuu urgh, please don't give up on me. Thank you so much!**

**Dhezsimms- I feel the same way. Sorry for the late update! I hope you'll enjoy this :)**

**Rainezeik- Really? Wow! In what way? :) Got some hot twins of your own? Lol just kidding, but that would be sweet. Haha, actually. Yeah! The funny thing is … when I read your F4 fic, I was like yay! Another twin fic! This is going to be real good and guess what? You are fucking amazing hahaha. Omq, if only Santana and Santina can meet Britney and Brittany…that would be just so oafheuqwdoruof**

**Wkgreen- Ney's going to tell Tany I think! Wait, yeah…wait no..wait, she'll find out wait…read the chapter ;) AHAHAHA omq, sorry for being so confusing, love you my friend! Hehe, here's more!**

**Anon- I can't wait to finally read your unanon self, anon! LOL, does that even make sense? Haha but thanks! You're review was awesome which means no. _You_ are awesome-er than me. Swear, it's been proven by me myself. Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter, you deserve it especially after all the wait I caused for you. UGH. So sorry anon :(**

**Santittany4Life- OMQ OMQ OMQ! Sorry for not writing soon, hope this update will make it up to you, tell me how you feel about it? :) Thanks! Love you friend, and thank you for saying that! xx**

**Dauta- here you go! Sorry it was late! Please review, thanks so much love xx**

**Snixx- Yes, I know what you mean… how about think of it like sister kind of relationship and bond? And since Santana felt so close to Ney she thought they were meant to be? HAHA hope that helps with all the confusions going on! I'm hoping this would satisfy you enough and yes, I'm planning to give Ney her fairytale, don't worry sweetie hehe I'm so grateful for your opinion! Tell me how you feel about it after okay? I'd very much appreciate it, Thank you! Love you! Xx**

**Guest- Your feels—I feel it ;) OHH BURN**

**Guest- Angas? Grabe, ang angas talaga ni..uh, sino? Santana? Tany o Ney? HAHAHAHA lol man**

**Aguus- here is the continuation sir/mam! Hope I'm not too late by updating this now only. Thank you and enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. Enjoy loved ones :)**

Chapter 12: home run

Have you ever did something so bad that when you take a look of things, you start to realize and ask yourself "will she ever forgive me?" especially after saying hurtful words that leaves a dent or scar? Well if you haven't, I'll tell you that I have.

Recalling the past wasn't really helping things out with my situation. I wanted to smack myself, yell at someone because what I said to Tany was unforgivable. I made her feel like a copy, a second thought, a replacement, a replica and even worse, an unworthy person. When really, the truth was the complete opposite. Tany—Brittany was none of that. I know I've been inconsiderate, rude and mean but I'm only human okay? This is what makes us humans but I'm kind of mad at the fact that from all the mistakes I could commit in this world, does it have to be hurting Tany's feelings? I'd rather do anything else but that.

When I think about it, what's not to like about Tany? She makes me smile, laugh, shy and nervous. She can tell when I'm feeling sad, distraught or uncomfortable. Her goofy attitude makes me want to start a movie all about her just talking and doing what she does best, being Brittany. Her bright blue eyes makes me want to take a picture of it and name it the new "Mona Lisa". The sound of her laughter makes me want to buy the best tape-recorder in the world and record her beautiful voice, then play it non-stop on my iPod's playlist. I want to buy her billions of life size teddy bears because that's what she loves to get as presents and bring her to the beach at night almost everyday just to see her smile and look at me like I'm her everything. I want to watch her cry and gloat endlessly about her favorite TV shows and listen to her ramblings with all my heart because who would get bored with her? Definitely not me.

I stare at the clock on my wall, watching as the long hand keeps on moving one step to right every second. It makes me think about Tany again and that time she tapped her feet to some beat playing on the TV when the commercial was on, she didn't notice it but I did, especially when she started to bob her head to the tune, it made me snort aloud which caused her to snap her attention back to me, I swear you should have seen how red her face was.

"Santanaaa" Ney sing-songs from outside of my room, tapping on the door lightly as I close my eyes and open them again as soon as it did so. "Breakfast is ready, come out now" she states in a semi-strict manner, causing me to roll my eyes and slide out of the bed with a not so graceful movement. You'd think I couldn't function my legs the way I dragged myself out of the comforter.

I turned the doorknob and walked out, slumping my shoulders tiredly as I follow Ney to the dining table, my sore and weak body suddenly igniting when I see Tany on the table with a mug on one hand and a magazine on the other, flipping through its pages from time to time. I couldn't help the breath that got caught in my throat as I marvel on Tany's natural beauty. It was like that time again when we first visited her place by the beach together, but much more calming. Tany was wearing a buttoned blouse that ended just above her elbows; she was sporting a soft smile as she took a sip of something from her mug. It felt good to have her so relaxed here, so carefree and out of trouble. Problem was, I was the one who caused all of her miseries.

Ney must have sensed my conflicted emotions because before I know it, I'm getting nudged hard against the ribs as I whip my head to Ney's direction and scowled.

"What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

The green-eyed blonde rolls her eyes in disbelief and frowns. "I was trying to stop you from receiving further humiliation" she explains, moving her hair to one side as she shuffles with her fingers mindlessly all of a sudden. "Besides, just because we stopped our relationship doesn't mean I stopped liking you. I'm just doing what's best so all I ask for is to keep the drooling and dirty thoughts to you only when I'm around? Thanks" she mutters in a sad tone, shaking her head. "What am I saying? Sorry San, I'll just uhh… prepare you breakfast" and with that said she heads to the stove and starts to reheat the sausages there.

Maybe making Ney go wasn't such a good idea because now I'm left alone with Tany, about 5 feet away in distance. My hands start to get sweaty and clammy which irks me because I hate this nervous feeling. I'm pretty sure I just felt a trickle of sweat drip down the back of my neck too. _Ugh,_ what love does to me…

Hesitantly, I inch towards the seat in front of Tany and pull it out, pausing for a moment to see her reaction. Tany only switches to the next page and I sigh in relief when she does so, pouncing on my seat with a smile on my face.

But, as soon as I think things might have lessened in the anger department, I'm being thrown into the wrong side as Tany stands up abruptly, picks up her mug and magazine, whips her hair to the side and struts out of the dining room and into the living room instead.

I stare at the pathway she went to and groaned. It didn't seem like I'm going to be forgiven any time soon unless I act and do something really jaw-dropping about it. Ney slides on top of Tany's chair and giggles at my expression. She puckers her lips in a small pout and tilts her head to the side.

"Aww, why is Sanny-Bear so sad?" She coos, biting her lower lip as I roll my eyes at her and sigh.

"It's not funny you know" I mumble through tight-lipped lips, leaning on one of my hands as I prop up my elbow, staring at the direction where Tany walked away to just a few minutes ago.

"Actually…" Ney says in a soft voice, tapping her chin as a smirk appears out of nowhere. "It kind of is" she ends, roaring a mouthful of snorts as I send an amused glance at her.

Sticking my tongue out, I giggle at our antics. It still surprises me how I fell out of love for Ney, everything seemed to be spot on yet everything suddenly changed when Tany came around and surrounded me with all…all of her. She was intoxicating and I can't help but ponder again why my feelings for Ney had disappeared. This was all too weird and different. I was so sure that Ney was the only one for me when fate proved me wrong. Every conversation and interaction between us has always been a routine for me. The usual banter, teasing and platonic flirting, it was so easy to just _be_ in love with her but it was even _easier_ to _be_ in love with Tany too.

Our giggling fest was soon interrupted though by a loud banging sound coming from right- beside us. I flinched and snapped my head to the right, quirking an eyebrow as I eye Tany who had furrowed eyebrows, the magazine being the source of the loud noise.

"Is something wrong Tans?" I hear Ney ask, as I never broke away from my intense staring at Tany's face. You would say I was a creeper when I would say I was just simply admiring the view.

Tany lets out a throaty growl and forces a smile out, turning to Ney. "Yeah uhm, I need a ride to the studio, my friend can't pick me up today"

It wasn't a surprise when both Ney and I raise our eyebrows curiously, Tany's twin questions my thoughts though. "Don't you just walk there?"

I remember Tany telling me once before that the dance studio where she was working at was only a few blocks down from here, probably around the corner at the right-most part of the street. Well yes, sometimes Tany's friend would come over and give her a lift but she told me that she only hitched in because she wanted to catch up with her friend because their schedule never agreed with one another.

The pink-tinted blush appearing on Tany's cheeks showed us that she was caught red-handed.

"Uh, uhm well…beca-use" Tany begins to stutter as I cant help the smile forming on my lips, she was adorable in all ways possible.

"I can give you a ride if you want" I offered shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, hoping she would at least accept me to drive her there. The traffic in New York is amazing sometimes and I'm guessing if she accepted my suggestion, I believe we'll be stuck in the car for over 30 minutes. In my world, that's a lot of time already.

My words seems to have alerted Tany though as I spot her eyes widening and her body going stiff as she brings the folded magazine close to her chest and hugs it tightly. "Uh, a-Ney…" she groans, closing her eyes shut. "please?" her voice sounds pleading and actually it sort of feels like she wants Ney to get away from me too, causing me frown and look down in sadness.

"Seriously Tany? I have to get ready for work in like 20—"

"—please" she cuts her off, eyes darting to green ones as they have a staring contest. I peek at the scene before me through the length of my bangs; frowning at the fact Tany hasn't said a word to me for such a long time.

Ney sighs and fixes her blouse, pushing my _now_ worn out and cold sausages towards me as I gasp and give her a pointed look, mentally scolding her for not passing it to me earlier.

"See you later San, oh wait, are you heading to the firm today?" she asks, putting on her black blazer as I roll the sausages on my plate with a dazed look.

I shake my head and smile weakly at the reflection coming out from the silver platter. "No, I don't have a case today" I say, shrugging my shoulders as I continue to play with the food. "Good luck by the way, heard your client was _unlike any other"_ I exaggerated with the use of hand gestures, chuckling at myself as Ney grins.

"Yeah, thinking about it now, he's the most problematic one I've ever had the pleasure of working wi—"

"—Ney, I'm going to be late" Tany whines from beside her, tugging at her sleeve.

My eyes soften when Tany's pout enlarges. Somebody give me a Tany plush-toy please and I promise to give you all my cooking recipes for free.

Ney straightens her top and takes a hold of Tany's wrist, caressing it carefully as they have another mental conversation.

"Bye San, I'll bring some of your favorites later—"

"—Wait!" I suddenly exclaim, jumping out of my chair.

I walk to both of them and turned my attention to Tany, giving her my best smile ever. "I also heard from a little birdie that you're boss is moving you to Head-Choreographer and that they decided to use your own routine for a dance number…I just want to congratulate you and wish you the best of luck" I gleamed, never breaking eye contact with her even if she was staring at somewhere else.

The beating and thumping of my heart makes me nervous as I boldly take a step forward and engulf Tany in a big hug, crushing our bodies together. It seems like she didn't see that coming too because I feel her stiffen from my touch, her arms squishing together due to my tightly wrapped arms.

"I'm so proud of you Tany" I whispered to her ear softly, patting her back as I shyly let go and turn to Ney next, flashing her a wink.

"Don't let that guy get to you" I tease, wagging my eyebrows.

Ney shakes her head and licks her lips. "What is this? The Santana Lopez Show? Why in the heck are you being so scripted right now?" she gasps, chuckling loudly as she grabs her suitcase by the tall desk containing flowers on top. "I swear, you should hear yourself."

I slap Ney on the shoulder and give Tany one last megawatt smile.

"See you later guys" I say with a gleeful tone, happy to have made physical contact with Tany after so many torturous days.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on my desk as I click through TV channels, my mind suddenly wanders off to the various possibilities on how I could make it up to Tany. Which is pretty difficult to me, especially since I can't even get the girl to talk to me. I let out a loud groan when my channel surfing stops on an unexpected channel.

I quirk an eyebrow as I watch a guy named Henderson with his name scripted on the back of his jersey position himself, holding the bat up high. The whole show grows silent when the pitcher suddenly whips back then forward, throwing the baseball in lighting speed. I thought the batter couldn't make it… yet, I was proven wrong. He hit the ball with such strength, the object started flying on air. My eyes widen just like everyone else on screen, watching the ball float like it was the most interesting thing in the world when I realize what's wrong.

I jumped out of the couch and scream, "Run bitch!" even if it wasn't possible for him to hear me.

Luckily though, someone coming live from the game seemed to have noticed what's going on to and soon the Henderson guy was running like a cheetah, passing through the 1st base, then the 2nd base then—oh! He almost got tagged—3rd place, then homerun.

He got a homerun and I can't believe I started bouncing on my feet just because of that amazing win.

"Yes!" I yelled, fist-bumping the air as I shake my head and tell myself that baseball wasn't _all _that boring as I thought it would be. I don't know why but the TV seemed to have worked my attention span more than watching it live.

Then it hit me…

…Like a strike 1 from the referee.

I ran towards my room and plucked my cellphone out, dialing a number as I tap my foot impatiently. After a few rings, I sigh in relief and smile happily. This is definitely the perfect way to make it up to Tany. I just needed my home girl who dates a latte girl to help me provide with the materials and _things _needed. You see, Quinn has lots of connections and when I say lots, I mean _lots lots._

"Hello?" answered the blonde girl from the other line, making me quirk an eyebrow as I notice her breath hitching.

"Quinn!" I exclaimed, jumping on the bed as I examine my nails. "Long time no talk"

"Y-Yeah, that's t-true" she stuttered, her tone sounded so raspy, it was almost like she was panting. "Wh-Wha—What do you need now?"

I feigned shock and grinned. "I could be calling because I'm worried about you, you know…" I said through snickered laughter, praying I wouldn't burst.

"Lopez Santana, I am very busy right now so can you please tell me what you want or I'll hang up. Don't you dare play games with me now"

Quinn was never _that_ pissed when she spoke to me and really, the way she sounded shocked me as I stopped for a moment and tilt my head to the side in curiosity just as a second voice came through the speakers.

"Is Berry there with you?" I dumbly asked, a shit-eating grin forming on my lips as I try oh-so-desperately to fight it away. "…in between your legs?" I finished with a loud snort, throwing my head back in amusement.

"Santana! I'm hanging up now—"

"—okay, okay…calm your tits babe" I chuckled, biting my inner cheek. "Do you remember Jenson?" I randomly asked, toying with the fabric of my shirt. "The son of the guy who—"

"—who owns the stadium?" she ends for me, breath still panting. "I remember, wha—ahhhh…"

I scrunch my nose in disgust. They were really noisy. "Fabray you better tell me what you were going to say just now or I'm posting this recorded tape of you and Berry moaning through my phone" I threatened, even if I didn't actually record it… but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Rach—babe, _uhhn_ babe… wait for 1 minute okay baby? Okay—Ugh, Santana I hate you for life now"

"Love you too" I said, winking to no one in particular.

"Anyways, What do you want with Jenson?"

"You used to date him right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, around 8 months ago…why?"

I look up to the ceiling and smile goofily. "Can I have his number?"

You see, when I mentioned that almost everyone in my family loves baseball, it also includes Quinn on that list too. That girl is crazy for baseball like my mom and Ney, sometimes I wonder if they were ever related in some sort of bizarre way and after Quinn met Jenson and was invited to watch at the VIP seats, her love increased. But during the break up, I don't exactly know what happened between her and Jenson though.

"What? Why? I thought you were a lesbian"

I blush at how blunt her question was.

Clearing my throat, I frown upon hearing a giggle coming from the other side. "Har Har, very funny Q. Can you just answer the question and I promise to not bother your sexy-times with latte girl"

"You do know I can just hang up, turn my phone off and _actually_ not let you bother me with my sexy times right?" she replies cockily, clearly impressed at how snarky her comeback sounded like.

"Shut up and give me the number already" I responded hopelessly, crossing my arms together.

"What're the magic words?" Quinn coos in a sickeningly sweet voice, making me cringe and mull over my thoughts. _Yep, this is going to be worth it in the end._

"Please?" I ask desperately, pouting like a stubborn child. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

There's silence for a short while when Quinn starts to giggle again. "Nope, I'm talking about the _other magic word"_ she states, emphasizing the last three words as I groan and throw my head back in frustration, biting my lower lip hard because even if what I'm about to say next isn't true _at all_…it's still pretty annoying how much it sounds like I'm admitting it.

"Please amazingly…." I grit my teeth together and whined when I heard shuffling from the other line…_again,_ so I might as well say this quick so it's over and done with. "…Awesome and beautiful, over the top cool Quinn, can I have your…" I stopped and screamed a loud "EX-boyfriend Jenson's number?"

There are some ruffling noises then… "Wait for 20 minutes and I'll send it to you. As you can see—_hear.. _I am currently busy. Bye!"

Before I can say something back, Quinn hangs up on me and I'm stomping my way towards the kitchen, ready to eat a gallon of vanilla ice cream when my phone suddenly buzzes against the palm of my hand.

_Quinn_

_I forgot that making you sad and angry makes you fat so, here's the number. Tell me what's up later! xx_

_1 attached file._

I smiled, now that was a fact.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey little missy how was home-arrest? Didn't chew your arm of did you?" Ney teased as she entered the apartment with her usual cocky self, shrugging her blazer off as I roll my eyes at her and continue my work with this painting shit.

I am currently sitting on the wooden floor with a couple of paintbrushes, buckets, a few water glasses and illustration boards all around me while I sport a large white shirt and long, brown pants. My legs are wide open as I bend down to paint some pink on the board I drew on.

"Look at you San, you're all covered in paint!" she squeals, frowning in disgust as she comes closer to me, a perfectly manicured eyebrow rising up in suspicion. "And what is _that"_ she growls, eyeing my masterpiece.

I lean back and shot her a glare. "You make it sound like crap"

"Because it is like crap" she says, gasping as I flick my brush at her, making small pieces of pink appear on her skin. "San! I can't believe you just did that"

I smile, winking at her in the process. "Believe it sweet-cheeks"

"Whatever" she huffs, crossing her arms together as she continues to watch me paint. "Ugh! You know what, give that brush to me…you're ruining the ugly in it"

I furrow my eyebrows and look at her, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Just get up and leave it to me. Oh wait, on second thought…let me change first" Ney mumbles, walking towards her room as I shrug my shoulders and continue painting again when all of a sudden, she shouts from inside her room, saying,

"Don't even paint anymore! You're making it worse than it is!"

Why oh why do I live with this woman…

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, why were you painting a pink dress?" she asks me after a while on our painting activity with Ney continuing my work.

I draw a crown on one of the boards and pouted when the supposed to be straight line turns out to be slanted. Don't you just hate it when that happens? I'd use a ruler but I don't have one. I raise my chin up just in time to see the disappointment in Ney's face.

"The lines are overlapping the other lines" she comments, her lips twitching to an amused grin. "Have you ever been to the art classes in college?"

"Art isn't really my thing okay?" I groan, frustrated. "I've discovered the fact I can't draw stick figures too at the age of 12, thank you very much" I add with a scowl, throwing the board away as I get another piece, ready to draw my 5th crown and hopefully, this will turn out to be average looking.

"Wait-wait, stop… don't waste anymore boards… Why don't you just help me out with the 'cleaning up' and 'making sure our area is organized'? I'll do all the art stuff" Ney says abruptly, halting me from doing anything with the thick black marker. I pout and give her my best puppy-dog eyes. I wanted this to be my work! My work! Ney's not the one who's going to apologize… and sell her heart out.

"No, I'm doing this. You fix it, I do it. There's a difference" I reply like a baby losing its meal of the day. Ney said she wanted to fix my masterpiece, so that's what she is going to do…_only._

"What? No… I don't think so, just give it to me already" she responds, crawling on her knees to grab my stuff when I slid away on my butt, shaking my head furiously. "No!"

"Why are you so stubborn? Come on Santana" she sighs in exasperation, crawling closer. "Just hand it over—"

"—It's for Tany okay!" I yelled, stopping any signs of movement. "It's part of my plan to make it up to her" I ended with a small voice,

Ney leans back on her knees and smirks. "So this isn't some charity thing for the less fortunate?"

I blush, remembering the reason I told her a few minutes ago and tuck my chin in, purposely hiding my embarrassment from her.

"Oh San, that was just… wow, okay then I'm not fixing this dress painting either." She concludes, jumping up to drop the brushes and tissues.

"Where are you going?" I ask, seeing her enter her room again, which obviously means she's going to change.

"Out. Pick Brittany up from work" Ney replies, tying her head up in a tight bun as she walks out with new clothes on though I still spot a few paint marks on some parts of her body, preferably the collarbone.

"What?!" I squeaked, standing up on my feet. "Bu—"

"—Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep her away from here for a long time" she cuts me off, knowing exactly what I was about to ask.

I sighed in relief, grateful for that. "Thanks Ney" I say happily, playing with the ends of the paintbrush. "That means a lot to me"

She nods, smiling back at me with a faraway thought.

"Anything for you"

After she leaves, I look back at the mess on the floor and laugh aloud, my idea will sure make Tany blush and giggle non-stop.

Once I'm done with all of these paintings, all I need left are the right words to say then I'll be able to see what Tany's reaction will be. Hopefully, it would be good.

I stare at the many badly drawn crowns and smiled when one of my mom's words came into my head.

_Imperfections make us who we are. They are the perfect in us._

Xxxxxxxxxx

_So then, let's just say that by 5pm I was ready to go and had all the things I needed to do for the girl I fell in love with. The cardboard drawings, the venue, the words…everything was in place and it kind of made me think about Naveen from Princess and The Frog when he prepared everything for the perfect moment to impress and to propose to Tiana. Oh how nervous he was…actually, I was pretty nervous at that time too, especially when I texted Ney to bring Tany to the baseball stadium—_

Santana, Santana!

_Brittany?_

Can I pretty please say what happened next?

_But Britt, this is my lesbian blog… The story about us and how we ended up together. I'm kind of trying to win best story of the year sweetie,_

Yes I know that and I want to help you.

_How is this helping me?_

You'll get lots of points, favorites and reviews, I promise Santana.

_How are you so sure I'll get lots of those?_

Obviously cause everyone loves my side of the story honey! Who doesn't? or who won't?

_I smiled, knowing that was true._

_Alright sweetie, just this once okay?_

Yes! I love you honey! I promise to tell them all the feelings I felt when that happy day happened.

_You go on then, make your wifey proud._

Xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't easy dancing anymore, though it didn't suck, I wasn't as good as perfect. My thoughts always drifted to one girl who captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on her at the shop. I remember that moment like the day I was born; I got lost and saw this shop, thought it had neat clothes and entered when I saw Santana's cute adorable pout. From then on I knew that I _definitely_ had to befriend her.

Yet, wanting to be friends with her turned into wanting to _be_ with her… in a greater than friends relationship. The time I discovered my feelings for her in a _sure_ way was when we started hanging out a lot and talking about everything and nothing. It was so easy for me to just be me with her… not like I acted differently before.

What she told me the day after our date really hit me in the heart; I was so broken that it pained me to even think about her when I should be mad at her. Even if she said those words though didn't mean I believed every single one of them. Why? Because it was no doubt that something sparkling happened between us on our 'date'. I felt it and I know she felt it too, maybe even more than I did. We had a connection even better than she and Ney had.

Kissing Jenny was a total mistake too. I don't know why but I never even saw Jenny's face when I made out with her, it was actually Santana's. I was pretty sure I was making out with Santana at that time which turned bizarre when I saw Santana again on the bed fighting tears. Like, didn't I just carry her up the stairs while kissing her neck?

"Brittany!"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I accidentally fell on my left side and winced. See, this is what Santana's does to me…makes me so distracted about her that I'm suddenly out of this world and into another which I called _Brittana._

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry!" My friend, Kitty gasped, running to my side as I slowly got up in a sitting position.

"I'm fine Kitty, sorry for spacing out" I apologized, scratching my sweaty neck.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked, her blonde hair falling down as she looks at me with concern. "That was a hard fall, with the wrong foot spinning and all"

I reach out to touch my legs, happy to feel only soreness there. "Nah, it's all good. Just a bit sore, let's try the step again?"

Kitty rolls her eyes and smiles at me. "After that? No way, let's take a break" she says, straightening up her back as she turns to the other dancers. "Let's take a break, be back in 15" she calls out, receiving relieved sighs.

"Want me to get your water bottle? We can chill here if you want" she suggests, already walking to our bags as I shake my head in amusement.

"So, what's got you so out of your head—wait, is it the Sexiest Goddess Latina again?" she asks, plumping to the floor with mischievous eyes. I blush hard, remembering the code name I made for her.

Nodding bluntly, I hear Kitty squeal and slap my bare-shoulder. "No way! What is it with this girl? She's got you hooked on a leash"

I whip my head to her and connected our eyes. "No she doesn't…" I muttered quietly, not believing my words for even a second.

"Oh please, you know what? Tell me what's the problem this time. Did she bring you more donuts? Did you miss the newest episode of New Girl? What? What?"

I swear, maybe letting Kitty be my confession girl might be a mistake. This girl has no filter and wants everything. She _needs _to know everything.

Biting my lower lip, I avert my eyes away from her and say, "She broke up with Ney"

"What? Are you serious?" she gasps, slapping my bare skin again. That's a habit of hers that I need to point out someday. "When? Why? How'd it happen?"

"After the party, I don't know why and how they broke up all I know is that they did" I answer for her, playing with the lid of the bottle, frowning slightly. "Ney was really upset about it"

"But Brittany! You got Santana in the palm of your hands. Go for it" she exclaims, slapping me once again.

I rub the stingy spot and smiled shyly. "I don't think I want that to happen…yet," I say, scratching my nose. "You know she hurt me bad right? Well, I haven't really forgiven her yet"

"Did she do anything to make it up to you?"

I roll my eyes, grinning playfully at her. "I thought I told you everything?"

Kitty's eyes widen as she throws her head back in laughter. "Right, I forgot she tried a billion times but what I'm meaning to ask is…did she do anything out of this world?"

She has, as you can see… I've been distracted for a couple of days, floating in this world called _Brittana._

"Everything she does is out of this world" I shot back, telling her the truth of my feelings. Just because I'm mad at Santana doesn't mean I stopped… well, loving her.

Kitty slaps my arm, _again _and brings her hands up in defense. "Woah, nice one Britt-Britt. Lesson learned" she replies, giggling loudly.

Just then, the doors burst open and Ney struts inside with a megawatt smile.

"Hey Tany!" she greets in a high voice, stopping a few feet away with the biggest smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

I scrunch my nose up and tilt my head to the side. "Go where?"

"Out." She says… like it was the most obvious thing to say. "Aren't you done with work?"

I shake my head, smiling apologetically. "No, I'm not out till 9. We're trying to finish everything up" I explained, gesturing to the many people in the studio. "Sorry, it's okay to not pick me up later. I'll ask Kitty to ride me home."

Kitty gives Ney a shy smile.

"What? That late?" she seemed troubled, well…her face looked it. Ney was frantically looking around like the answer to her question would come out of nowhere. "But, you…you cant"

"Why can't…I?" I ask, confused, leaning on my elbows. "Is something wrong Ney?" I gasp, eyes widening. If something happened to Santa—Mom or any family member, I will freak out.

"No, nothing's wrong…I mean… yes yes! Oh my goodness, Tany hurry! Come with me, get your bag and lets go" she shouts, running in circles as she pulls me up by the armpits. "Go, go now!"

I pout in suspicion. That's weird, why was she—

"Tany, don't waste time, wait for me outside"

And I do, grabbing my duffel bag, I bow my head apologetically as I pass by a few of my co-workers and head out of the studio, wondering what's got Ney in such a pickle.

After a few minutes, she comes out, laughing at something I don't know.

"What's so funny?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Ney turns to me, smiling wide. "Oh nothing just come with me" she instructs kindly, opening the passenger seat as I slide in.

"What's the emergency? What's wrong Ney?" I start to question her, tightly hugging my bags as she zooms past cars in a wild way.

"Actually, I lied. I just need you to come with me and watch the game" she replies, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as my jaw drops open.

And just like that, in a Kitty fashion, I slap Ney's arm and frown. "Ney! Why'd you do that? We need to finish the choreo by the end of the week, our boss is going to get mad when he sees it incomplete." I accuse to her, shaking my head. "Turn around…please and you know how much I hate baseball games!"

"Okay, here. One, you got at least 4 days to finish whatever routine you are making. That's enough time and Two, I'm pretty sure you'll love baseball after this" she ends with a smug smirk, passing through cabs and cars.

I roll my eyes, slumping further in my seat. "Yeah right…what time is it anyways?"

"5'o clock" she answers smoothly, stopping at a red light.

Quirking my eyebrow, I turn to her again and lick my lips. "Isn't that a bit too late for a baseball game?"

Still with that smug smirk on her lips, Ney turns to face me and winks. "It's never too late"

Xxxxxxxxxx

I find it odd how I don't hear any screams or yells coming from the stadium as we enter the ticket hallway. We're walking inside an enclosed area of the building when the light suddenly blinds me and I see the whole field. I furrow my eyebrows together upon seeing no one…like, no one at all.

"What're we doing here? This isn't allowed right? There's no game Ney!" I whined, tugging on her sleeves. Did she bring me here just to tease me cause that's not good.

Ney pokes my cheek and we start walking up the bleacher's staircase. "Relax Tany, just wait and see" she says, stopping at the 14th row. "Besides, I always wanted to come here when it's empty…it gives you this motivation drive"

Ney stops at the middle part of the seat and sits down as I follow beside her. Looking forward, I can see the whole arena from here. So spacious and windy it makes me smile. She was right, it does give this weird motivation drive.

I intertwine my fingers together and place them on top of my lap, sighing in relief. I close my eyes and lean my head back, relaxing against the silent atmosphere.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Welcome all to our very exclusive and best game of the century"

My eyes pop open as I sit up properly and scan the surroundings, wondering where that voice might have come from. I faced Ney and scratched my head.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, tilting my head.

Ney turns to me, grinning. "Hear what?"

I frown, knowing she was playing with me as I open my mouth, ready to ask her again and call her out of her lie when the lights on the metal stairs suddenly turned open, blinding my vision for just a second.

"What in the—"

"So Today is September 7, 2012. Mark the day folks cause this will be a keeper!"

"Who is—"

"I am Quinn Fabray your host for this evening alongside the fabulous Rachel Berry"

"Why thank you Rachel, you look equally as beautiful, even better and let's stop the flirting and get on with the game"

"Last weeks game had The Santana Lopez's loosing it's technique and loosing the game, making The Snix's Bitches win champions for the second row. The annual Tany-Trophy has been kept by the Snix's Bitches and the Santana Lopez's want to have one more game to win the Tany-Trophy"

I don't know why but I can't help the roar of laughter leaving my lips as I hear Ney in the same state as I am.

"So Miss Berry, what do you think? Is The Santana Lopez's a.k.a. sexy hotties going to finally win the Tany-Trophy or is the Snix's Bitches a.k.a. inner-self-that-doesn't-know-when-to-shut…_what the heck Santana…I mean, _-up-and-keep-it-in going to keep… well, keeping it?"

"I don't know Miss Fabray but I do hope they give us a good game tonight."

"That they must"

After my fit of giggles I relax when the hosts stop talking and stay quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you Ms. America for singing the national anthem"

Again, we burst in laughter, basically holding our tummies before it explodes.

"On with the game! On the left side we have the Snix's Bitches!" yells one of them as a… a guy wearing a black mask to cover his face comes out of one end and waves at the invisible crowd. I shake my head in disbelief when Ney starts to scream 'boo' at him.

"On the right side, we have the Santana Lopez's a.k.a. sexy hotties—_we get it Santana!_"

I pinch my lips together and try to slow down my increasing heartbeat as I see Santana walk out of one of the holes and wave at the invisible crowd. She was wearing a really worn out baseball jersey that made me curious as to where she got that but nonetheless, she looked absolutely striking and amazing. Actually, no… I believed she looked so adorable in that outfit! I mentally slap myself for leaving my phone at the car…this moment needs to be captured, ugh.

"Yeah! Go Santana Lopez-es!" Ney screams, jumping out of her chair as she howlers and fist-bumps the air.

I smile, turning my attention back to Santana who wriggles her butt in a pretend baseball-batter way and rotates her whole body to our direction, smiling wide.

Then she winks at me, mouthing something I couldn't understand.

"Just like the American people say, let the games begin!" shouts the host as the field goes silent. I chew on my lower lip anxiously, wondering what she was going to do when the Snix's Bitches guy throws the ball-very light and weak, I might add—to Santana and she purposely—I know it's on purpose—misses it as she swings it upwards.

Suddenly, a groan comes out of my lips as I send daggers to the other guy even if he probably did that on purpose too.

"Oh, and that's strike 1 for Santana Lopez's."

"Come on Santana! Don't be such a pussy!" screamed Ney as she jumps out of her chair again and starts yelling curse words.

I blush hard and fight back a smile when Santana turns to us again, winks at me and mouths something I still don't understand.

"Alright alright, _stop being a pussy Santana! _ The Snix's Bitches are throwing again and _hopefully_ the Santana Lopez's can hit this ball and win the game"

The baseball is being thrown and she swings downwards this time, making me huff in frustration alongside everyone else—even the Snix's Bitches guy.

"Holy shit, Santana! What the hell is that!?"

"Strike two—_you better not get another strike Lopez—_One more and its up to that hit"

I can't help but clench my fists tight as the guy positions himself for a throw. No offense but even I can throw better than him… and I'm not a baseball fanatic!

One, two, three he throws! The ball flying closer and closer to Santana when suddenly, I have this inner conscience that's telling me she isn't going to hit it unless I—

"Hit the ball Santana! Hit it!" I shout out loud, surprising myself as the words came out of my mouth. I guess the thought of her not winning the Tany-Trophy pissed me off more than I could imagine.

Then just like that, Santana swings her arms and hits the ball so hard; it makes this 'panging' noise, echoing across the field and my jaw drops open in awe. That was some swing Santana got there and it seemed like all of us were surprised and taken aback by it too…even Santana when a choking sound coming from the speakers made us snap out of her hazy thoughts.

"uh—uhh, uhm, the—"

"The ball! Santana you hit it! I mean, there goes the ball, and now all we have to do is wait for Santana to _run_ and _get _it." Hissed a very pissed off voice as I spot Santana shake her head and dash to the first base.

I smile and do a little happy dance, knowing she was able to hit it because of me. Oh goodness, she hit the ball because of me… Could I be anymore joyful? Well, I do hope it's because of me.

"So…"

That voice… it wasn't from any of the hosts…actually, it belonged to Santana.

I quirk an eyebrow curiously as I see her fix something attached to her ear, dusting off some dirt from her shirt in the process as well.

"Hello? Is this on—Oh good" she says, tapping her chest in relief. "So, 1st Base. Can't believe I actually managed to hit a ball that hard, unbelievable actually" she says, chuckling lightly. "But maybe all I needed was some kind of motivation" Santana then turns to me, flashing a toothy smile. "Who knows…"

Lick lipping; I bow my head down bashfully. This was so unfair, Santana can't just say those things and make me want to kiss her…she did something wrong for goodness sake! I'm supposed to be enraged that she even said something as corny and cheesy as that.

"Anyways, let's get straight to the point. I'm here on this spot because I want to tell everyone—"

"—it's just the 4 of us!" Ney deadpans, cupping her lips to make her voice sound louder. "Plus the masked guy but really, who cares?" she adds, whispering it to me as I giggle in acknowledgement.

"—_anyways…again_" Santana huffs, and from this spot I can see her grit her teeth in a pissed manner. "Continuing on, I just want to tell everyone that on a certain day, I met my prince charming—or should I say princess charming?"

Santana bends down, pulling something out from under the base platform. It was a _large _cardboard paper with a drawing of a shoe; a big, tall-heeled shoe.

"If you all must know, I lost my shoe on that very day when I met her. I was late for an event and accidentally got the heel stuck on a hole—which was very embarrassing if I might add—me walking with one shoe only—"

"—_Oh my god so that's what happened when we met Alex Flinn!"_

"I'd never forget that moment ever, especially since it led me to you" Santana says, eyes making direct contact with mine. "Brittany—Tany.. You don't know how many feelings I discovered when meeting you. I shouldn't have ignored those erratic heartbeats; sweaty palms and too-crazy-of-a-smile smiles… because ignoring them, meant ignoring my feelings for you, which isn't so good. Tany, this shoe is a symbol that signifies the obvious fact that you are my other half. You are my other half, the one that completes me… therefore, I feel so stupid for running away and leaving my _other_ half when I shouldn't have done that. Then suddenly you came to me, telling me you had my other shoe and I should've have know fate meant it to mean you had my missing piece. I was so incomplete until you came with your bubbly personality and glowing beauty."

I feel tears prickling at the corner of my eyelids as I watch Santana with adoration in my eyes. That speech just did it, making me want to run to her and give Santana the most mind-blowing kiss she'll ever get because honestly, my heart just did a thousand leaps upon hearing that. She made it seem so romantic and meaningful…her words were beautiful.

Ney stopped me though, sensing my movements as I turn to her for just a second and frown slightly when I spot her eyes about to water too… How could I be so clueless? Of course this was harder for Ney to watch, so I reach out to her, intertwining our fingers together as she snaps her head to me.

"Do you want to—"

"—No…it's okay, I need this… I need this" she says, sobbing throatily as the grip on my hand tightens. I understood what she was implying but it hurt to see her like this.

"Then, I'm at the second base" I hear Santana continue on, making me avert my attention back to her.

"I started seeing things, feelings things, hearing things…so many things… I thought it was just my head messing with my thoughts but then I started wanting to do things for her, like make her happy and…well, I went as far as giving her a 'date'. My brain told me it was a thank you dinner when my heart told me otherwise and I hate the fact my brain is closer to my conscience and not the heart… I'm still asking myself why I haven't gone to you, expressed my feelings to you when our lips touched for the first time. I really am an idiot, and I'm deeply sorry for being so Tany. I'm sorry for saying those hurtful and mean things to you. You never deserved to hear them and I swear to the gods it was my brain speaking and not my heart. It was Snix."

I feel my tears flowing down the edge of my cheeks as I wipe them away with the use of my free hand. I must not fall, not now… I have to hear the end of this, I can't cave in yet, that would be too fast and I'm sure everything will be worth it in the end.

Santana looked so beautiful, smiling at me with sparkling brown eyes and plump lips when the silence starts to fill in the empty stadium.

"Now, this dress" she bends down, twisting a cut-out cardboard paper the other way around…showing it's image as Santana stands up and positions it to stay, the cardboard stood perfectly on the ground as she said, "This dress was the beginning of the date, we shopped for her dress and I knew from then I should forever take her out on dates because she's the one."

Wiping the sweat from her neck, Santana trots to the third base, fanning her face a bit from the sun's heat. Today was scorching hot.

"Third base. Whoo what an experience this turned out to be" Santana giggled, standing on the platform. "So, I'm guess you're all wondering…what now? What special thing happened here?"

I gripped Ney's hand tighter, wondering _what it really was_ next this time.

"Nothing" she said flatly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing because this moment in my life was the worst. You ignoring me were the most depressing parts of my life… ever. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, punch a punching bag, cry like a baby—any action that has got to do with feelings because who would've thought not speaking or even getting noticed by you could hurt this much? But of course, the reason all this happened was because of my stupid words so-

I'm so sorry. Tany, you know I am and I'll promise you this, I'll spend the remaining days of my life doing things just to make it up to you. I'll take all my life years and use it to show you how truly sorry I am and how I want to be with you so badly.

And Ney…"

I feel my sister stiffening beside me.

"Please don't hate me for doing this. I didn't mean to hurt you, or bring you in this situation. I did love you, I loved you…. I'm so sorry for everything and all. I hope you'll find someone to share your heart with one day too because you deserve that fairy tale, you deserve so much"

Santana's eyes are watering too, and she's telling the truth because there's honesty in her orbs, begging for my sister and I's forgiveness.

By the shaking hand clasped with mine, I knew Ney was crying…I mean, who wouldn't? Losing your first love isn't something easy to dwell on.

"Tany, I love you"

My heart starts to beat in an irregular pace as I take a deep breath and hold it in. Hearing it from her just made me want to float on the clouds and stay there forever.

This was definitely the Best. Fucking. Day. Ever.

"I know I've done a lot and haven't proven much but I'm praying and wishing this will…"

"…I'd do anything to have you say 'I love you' back to me. You are my fairy tale Tany, the woman in my dreams and reality. You are the one I've been searching for. You're the one that makes me want to cook pancakes in the morning, makes me want to paint a billion portraits of even if I don't paint! You make me want to join the air force and write "I love Tany Pierce" on the air."

"What I'm trying to ask is… Will you forgive me?"

The tears won't stop now and I'm sobbing helplessly, truly feeling the moment as I watch Santana slowly walk to the starting point again, her face stained with tears too.

"I love you so much Brittany… so, so much"

I cry loudly, shaking my head in amusement and happiness. This was something all right; it's more than I can ask for.

"N-No?" I don't miss the crack in Santana's voice as I whip my head up and make eye contact with her. Shaking my head, I began to chant a few 'no not that no' as I jump out of my chair and practically run down the stairs, hands furiously wiping the tears away as I reach the field and jump in her arms, hugging her close and tight.

I didn't let go as Santana laughs and buries her head against the crook of my neck.

"Well, there goes my crown painting then"

Giggling at what she meant, I let go for a short while and look down to see both of us stepping on the huge crown painting. I smile, averting my blue orbs to brown ones as I see Santana doing the same.

"I love you too…" I admit in a soft voice, cupping her cheeks. "and I'm sorry for hurting you…I didn't mean to igno—"

"No it's okay, that was all my fault" she whispers, kissing my nose as I giggle at the contact. "Don't apologize… it'll make me feel more pissed at myself" she adds, shaking her head.

"I feel so…wow, why haven't I done this before?" Santana asks in this raspy voice, her eyelids turning poof-y with all the crying. "I love you"

I grin, loving the way it came out of her mouth. "I love you too…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"I love you…"

"I love baseball now" I say out of nowhere, causing Santana to look at me weirdly.

Staring at her lips, I lick mine and slowly lean forward. "All because of you."

Then we kiss, and I can't help but sigh into it because wow, you don't know how much I missed kissing these lips. I want to kiss them forever and ever.

Like a happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Shall there be an epilogue? Well, it's not really the end, maybe call it a half-ending…who knows? Haha! Please review because you know… you'll never get to review after this, that is…if I'm satisfied enough to continue on with an epilogue :) Sorry that did not make sense at all.**

**Review please!**

**And thank you so much for sticking to this story,**

**It's been an amazing twin-loving-fairy-tale-adventure.**

**Mistakes are mine! Review sweeties !**

**-MM**

**follow MAIndblowing**


	13. Chapter 13 : Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for reading this fic, it makes me so happy to know there are people who are taking this journey with me! Enjoy and sorry again! Mwah mwah**

**Vicvac – I definitely love the idea of a mash-up! Seems super interesting, but with a lot going on I doubt we'd be able to do something together but Rainezeik it such an amazing writer! Too good for me haha, hope you didn't wait long and here's the review!**

**Kayla – I hope this kind of epilogue will be okay with you! Its not exactly the time right after they got together, I did a big time lapse, you'll see in this final chapter! I hope you'll like it :) Santana is the most romantic person there is! Haha!**

**Anon – oh my god, I want you unanon yourself already! It'd most probably make my day since I've been wondering who you are lol, funny. I have logic? Well wow! That's actually sweet of you to say, thanks so much! Sorry for making you wait long but I hope this will make up for it ;)**

**SHIPAAAAZ – It's one of your favorites? I am super flattered sweetie! Actually, your wish may just come true—the brittana babies but not plural, sorry about that :( Wow! You're so lucky to be living in Canada even though you're a Filipino! I always wanted to live that kind of life. Oh and Ney definitely finds someone!**

**Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss – Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry but I am so happy you were feeling this story! It makes me feel accomplished in some way :) Haha oh yes, I most definitely changed the plot and point of views, it was planned from the very start! I just didn't say anything about it , oh my are you sick? I hope you're fine now! Well, knowing I didn't update in so long I bet you're okay by now haha!**

**Rainezeik – You love me? I LOVE YOUU I LOV EYOUUU afeuiht3uowqw YOUUU! Wow are you serious? I feel the same way with your stories! From time to time, I even go back and read them again! Tany interrupting Santana's blog was super awesome to do also lol. Are you for real? You're parents wont accept and approve of you? That's too bad :( I hope something amazing happens to you though because you deserve the best sweetie! Hmm also I'm waiting for another update to STICKY NOTE GIRL! I'm in love with that fic hehe, oh here's the epilogue my darlinnn!**

**Guest – Yow, why thank yow**

**HeYa4Life – I honestly can't believe my story is affecting you like that. I'm glad, it makes me feel like a bucketlist has been checked on my part. Hehe, I loved reading your reviews, they make _me_ smile the most. I'm sorry but this is the last chapter, but I hope you get to read my other stories too! Thank you so much! **

**Homobo362 – HELLO AWESOMEST FRIEND IN THE WOOOORLD! I can't believe you're Filipino too! That makes me soo happy really.. Like fate or coincidence or something hehe. I'm super glad you loved everything, if you think me making updates brightens up your day… you should know that you existing yourself is just something that makes me swoon and squeal in laughter. Actually, you may think Kitty's her happy ending but really, I'm sorry but you just have to read for yourself ;) YOU MAKE ME ECSTATIC! So here's the epilogue and I hope it makes you really happy and more ecstatic? Haha! You are never going to be alone, someone out there is your soulmate. I feel it, I'm sure of it ! Don't give up! I believe in you so so much!**

**Sushiyame – Really? wow thanks! Here's the epilogue! Praying you'll love it! Thank you so much for taking time to read this, it makes me really happy. Twins? Hmm I wont say anything about that for now hehe **

**Aguus – here's the update friend! Sorry for the long wait huhu **

**Heimp0t04 – WOW JUST WOAH! THANKS so much for that! you're amazing :) you make me smile and cry haha! Tell me how you think of this epilogue? Ty!**

**Laraglee – Ney will most definitely find someone in this epilogue! Hehe I hope you'll love this. Brittana forever indeed. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Guest – AHHH! Forgive me for making you wait so long! Hope this'll make it up to you I lovee yaaa**

**xxx**

MRT: Epilogue

**Hi Ms. Lopez-Pierce! You see I have a problem, my girlfriend's been hanging out with this guy lately—her new 'bestfriend' and I'm pretty sure he has the hots on her. What should I do to keep him away from me?**

**I'd love to hear your advice!**

**Xoxo,**

**Caitlin.**

I grin, chuckling at how this dilemma was sent to my blog about a billion times. The usual, would you please help me? Or what should I do? Even do you think I should do this and that? It's quite interesting to read all of this but it's cool and good in the feelings to help other girls and guys like me.

**Hey Caitlin,**

**If I were you, I'd observe him a bit close and also confront him alone. Ask what's up with him and if he has a crush on your girlfriend then maybe you'll know how things go through there!**

**Best of luck,**

**Santana Lopez-Pierce.**

A few years ago, my blog post-story about my love story with Tany won the International Blog Contest. They gave me this really cool website that for the first week it was created, spread throughout the twitter and the Facebook world. A lot of people loved my stories and blog posts that I instantly got popular! Just recently, I beat the infamous Perez Hilton in the charts and that's a good enough achievement.

It was amazing, everyone absolutely loved my story about Tany and I, it was entitled My Roommates Twin and during the contest, I submitted a chapter every week to the daily contest user who posts them on the contest blog website if its good enough. If your chapter is in, that means you get to post the next one until you and some other person is the only one left standing. On the final round, I was up against this gay guy who posted this story blog about him and his boyfriend and how they were able to overcome everything and I can't help but scoff at them because that's a pathetic plot. Everyone's does that plot so maybe they just made it seem more intense. I'd never know since I didn't read any of my enemies' posts… I feel like if I did, I'd lose my confidence.

Some producer and director asked me if he could use my story and make it into a movie because he absolutely loved the whole thing but I only agreed to it if he made the couple lesbians and not different gender because I didn't want it to seem unreal to other viewers. He hesitated at first but after a few months, he gave up and said he'd do it but the movie would only probably be on DVD and not shown worldwide on screen because that's against the rules or something. Stupid, right?

I wasn't rude too. Of course I asked Ney if it was alright with her to be included on the whole thing and she only replied to me with a smirk and a loud, obnoxious laugh, saying "I'd always wanted to be a bad and sad guy! Go ahead! If this gets popular, people will love and pity me then hate you."

**Inbox* (2)**

**Ms. Lopez-Pierce!**

**There's this new guy in my class that I really like but I don't know how to approach him. I know one thing though! He's obsessed with coffee. What can I do? I need your genius brain!**

**Karofsky**

**Hello Ms. Santana!**

**What would you want your wife to give you right now? I need to know what other girls are thinking!**

**Jonas Joe**

As you can see from those inbox messages, I don't just help and console lesbians and gay boys (sometimes straight people) but I also help anyone who needs advice with their relationships or even just a person who wants a tip to get the guy/girl he/she likes.

Smiling fondly, I type replies for all 2 of them.

**Karofsky,**

**Why not start with the beginning first and tell me your story? I can help after that so I know more details. If you're good with that of course, I don't want you to seem uncomfortable with me. Keep me posted,**

**Santana**

**Jonas Joe,**

**That's a really interesting name you got there but if you're asking that now, I'm really wishing for my wife to get home and give me a big hug. But that's different from your 'kind of question' so if you ask me what material gift I'd want from my amazing wife, it would definitely be the usual flowers and cupcakes **

**Good luck getting your girl!**

**Santana**

I quit being a lawyer once I discovered my passion for it becoming less. I turned in my resignation papers to my boss once the blog-contest manager announced I was the winner and got a profit from the Internet business for having great progress. But of course, lazing around at home and staying awake on the computer all day isn't healthy for a job and wont make _that much_ money…therefore I started working as an intern at Warner Bros. I felt like directing, producing or whatever is related to movies and books is what my heart and mind wants me to do. They're just so amazing.

That started around 10 years ago and now I'm living the life as one of the few people directing and owning Warner Bros. I'm really close to all the people and some of the books I published are being used by the directors at work (including me). You could say I published around 5 books total ever since I started writing for old times sake 6 years ago. My first ever book was about a young boy meeting this super famous actress by his house because her boyfriend is his neighbor. It wasn't a pedo-kind-of-movie too because the boy was 18 and the girl was 20. It hit the stands to a million and I was delighted—the Warner Bros committee noticed my talent and immediately suggest more places in the staff.

If you're asking what happened between Tany and I, well things are absolutely great! I asked her to marry me at the same baseball stadium 4 years after our relationship kicked off… which means about the time my book was published. I remember all of it so perfectly.

"_Santana, you have to wear this!" Ney hissed, thrusting the pink crown to my chest as I frowned and pushed it back at her, shaking my head furiously._

"_I am _not _wearing a pink, fluffy weird crown. No matter what you do" I growled, stepping away from her as my back stops when meeting hard brick. The screams of people coming from the stadium outside blanketing the silence as Ney continues to send me hard glares._

"_Look, Tany made this _for you. _A while ago you were wearing it all day when I came to visit and now you don't want?" _

_I bit my lower lip and groaned internally. "I said yes because you know can't say no to Tany! It's not like she asked me to wear that for my proposal to her" I shot back, rolling my eyes sarcastically as Ney clicks her tongue in a disappointment kind of reaction._

"_You know the whole thing would be twice as perfect if she sees you wearing this crown after all those nights of making it." Ney pointed out, index finger in the air as she hands over the fluffy crown, offering it to me. "You know what to do and that is to wear this crown when you propose to Tany. She'll think it's so sweet she wont say no"_

_I scoffed and crossed my arms together. "Really? And you don't think my proposal plan is sweet enough?"_

_Ney smirked and threw her head back in laughter. "Let's just say it's not as better as my proposal to my hot fiancé" she giggled, smacking her ass as I scowled._

"_My soon-to-be-fiancé is way hotter than yours and my proposal is _waaay _better than yours too" I couldn't help but fight back, stepping closer to Ney as we start a glaring session._

_The emerald-eyed blonde smirked and winked at me. "Oh, so you think I'm hot eh?"_

_I furrowed my brows together and gasped at the second meaning, slapping her in the arm as I start to scold her in Spanish words._

_Ney holds her hands up in defense and blinks. "Woah, chill down Santana—didn't know you were that much in denial" she said, grinning smugly._

_I threw my hands up in the air and furiously tugged on my cheeks, slapping them in frustration. "Can you just.. ugh fine! Hand over the crown" _

_Her eyes gleam in joy as she places the crown on top of my head and combs through my hair, nodding in approval. "You look like a baby!"_

"_Don't push me Ney" I pointed at her then pointed outside the closed area, towards the field where the players just got a homerun. "Go out and start already, Tany might be suspicious to where we went"_

_Ney nodded, tapping her chin as she eyes me wearily. "Don't you think what you're about to do is a bit cliché though?"_

_Hearing those words come out of her mouth, I processed what she just said and couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. "To me, it isn't. It doesn't matter whether billions of people had this idea of proposing to their lover, it doesn't matter whether this idea is too cliché or corny… what matters is why I'm doing this and that the reason I'm doing this because this stadium holds a very important memory to the both of us. I know Tany wont be disappointed and she'll love this more than I will…for sure" I said, expressing my feelings to my best friend as I tucked my hand inside the pocket of my jeans and gripped the velvet box tightly. _

"_Wow, no wonder you're book hit the stands. You are such a sap!" Ney boasted out, slapping my arm lightly before nudging her head outside the place. "I'm going to head out now… Are you ready?" _

_I stared into space and took a deep breath in. "Ready as I'll ever be" I reassured her, forcing a smile so as to not let Ney see how nervous I truly am… It's not like Tany will say no. Or maybe she will—oh god! She'll say no won't she? Stop Santana! Shut up!_

"_I'll wait for your signal" I decided to say, bowing my head down to stare at the floor, finding it the most interesting thing ever as of now._

_Ney placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Everything will go fine. You'll see"_

_And with that, Ney runs out to the field and yells for the referee to call a time-out. I could hear the crowd murmuring whispers as I take a deep breath of air. _

"_Hey Everyone! My name's Britney Pierce and I'd just like to bring my friend out for she has a special announcement!" she exclaimed through the microphone, causing my heart to beat faster than normal._

"_If I could just ask Santana Lopez to come out and over here—Hey Santana!" _

_I pushed myself off the walls and slowly exited the enclosed area, the bright light of the sun blinding my eyes a bit as I bring my arm up to bring some shade. The crowd stares at me as I stand in the middle of the field, beside Ney and the pitcher of some team. I accepted the microphone that was offered by Ney and eyed her nervously. She gives me a thumbs-up as I grip the microphone tightly with the palm of my hand. _I can do this.

"_Hi Everyone, Sorry for the disturbance" I began, waving shyly to no one in particular as I spot Tany watching me with the corner of my eye. "I would just like to uhm, let's see… Mr. Jevver!" I yelled, calling out the man's name as he appears out of the corners of the bleachers, along with a few other fellow co-workers. _

_They positioned themselves near Tany with flowers, teddy bears and costumes on them. I grinned at the shock expression on Tany's face._

"_You always told me you dreamed having a group of people approach you with flowers, dresses and sweet stuff around you, you wanted to feel like a princess." I started, nodding towards Mr. Jevver and his group of people, they all smiled and handed Tany all the gifts. "Okay so maybe you didn't tell me that but I read it out of your bucketlist, I hope you don't hate me for that" I joked, chuckling lightly._

"_Brittany Susan Pierce, you are the most amazing person I have ever the pleasure of meeting." I fidgeted with the microphone's wire as I began walking towards my girlfriend with a big smile. "You are perfect to my eyes and I don't ever want to call anyone else my girlfriend besides you" I pushed the small door that serves as the borderline between the bleachers and field, letting go of the microphone as I take slow steps. "There's no one in this world that makes me happier than you and I can't wait to spend and create more memories together. You are my life. You are my only love. You are my soulmate." I'm about two steps away from her where she is seated at the edge. "I want to make you happy like you make me happy and I will do so if you accept this question I'm about to ask you" I bend down on one knee facing her, hearing her gasp alongside a few other people. I smiled and nudged my head to the side, signaling her to look at the big screen atop the whole stadium. She follows my instruction and gasps again, hands going up to cover her mouth as I spot the corner of her eyelids watering. "_Oh my…" _she whispers, eyes blinking rapidly._

_I turn to the big screen as well and grinned from ear to ear. Perfect, just like her._

Will You Marry Me,

Brittany Pierce?

Xo, Santana

_I pulled out the velvet box from my jeans and opened it hesitantly. I took another intake of breath and calmed myself. "Would you make me the happie—"_

_My question was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into mine as I stumble a bit and land on my butt, grumbling against soft, thin lips as my eyes widened in shock. Tany's hands circle around my neck, bringing our faces together as I smile into the kiss and gripped on her waist securely. I returned the kiss with want and happiness even though I haven't even popped the question yet. In fact, _omg.

The ring!

_I break the kiss and frantically search through the floor, knowing it flew somewhere when Tany attacked me. Seeing a glimmer under the seat Tany just sat on, I reached out for it and sighed in relief, crawling back towards Tany who was blushing furiously._

"_Sorry.. I didn't mean to do that" she apologized, tucking a loose strand of hair. I smiled at how adorable she was and tipped her chin up. "You're beautiful and amazing" I cooed, cupping her cheeks as I lean in for a kiss. _

"_But let me just finish my question okay?" I giggled, going back to a one-knee-on-the-ground position. "Tany, would you do the honors in making me the happiest woman on earth by accepting my proposal to be my wife?"_

_Tany threw her hands up in the air and fell on top of me, pressing our lips together in a new-found kiss that kept a promise that'll stay with us forever and ever in our hearts. The loud coughs and murmurs of the people around us breaks us from our moment as I blush and wave Ney off, mentally signaling her to continue the game as I return my eyes to Tany who's smiling brightly. _

"_And for the record, A million times yes"_

The doorbell ringing cuts me out of my daydream as I push myself away from the desk and walk towards the front door, not bothering to peek through the peephole as I open it to only reveal a bouquet of roses and daises in front of my face, making me gasp and blush slightly. The person hiding behind the large bouquet of flowers shows herself with a big megawatt smile, taking a step forward to kiss my gently on the lips.

"Hey babe" Tany greets me, smiling against my lips as I do the same.

"Hi" I reply breathlessly, eyes momentarily blinking open as I catch her bringing something out from behind her back. Tany hands over the box and I open it to only see 6 pieces of red velvet cupcakes. I quirk my eyebrow up at how familiar this seems but my questions are soon answered when I notice a white sticker sticking on the side of the blue box.

_To my beloved wife,_

_For being her._

_And never failing to make me smile._

_I love you!_

_Jonas Joe_

_*winks_

I laugh loudly and engulf her in a big bear hug, making sure to not crush the flowers and box of cupcakes. "Aww sweetie, thank you! This just made my day… I love you."

Tany tightens her grip around my neck and kisses my temple. "Anything for you" she whispers, making me giggle and nod against her.

"Was it necessary to end your letter with Jonas Joe though?" I couldn't help but ask, pulling away from her for a moment as I stare into blue eyes.

Tany shrugs her shoulders and smirks. "It would be cool if I didn't change it" she simply replied, playing with the tip of my fingers when something—_or someone _rather interrupts us.

"Mama!" my little baby girl, Christine or Chris squeals, hugging my legs as she looks up at us with the biggest smile I've ever seen my whole life, maybe even beating Tany's record. Chris's hair was blonde and short, something like that famous actress Dianna Agron's hair style, it's sharp and the bangs make her seem so unreal and too perfect. Her eyes are bright blue that sparkles almost every time. Some people say Chris never took any of my traits and she looks a lot like Brittany the most, but I'd say its true and I'm not complaining. What Chris does have though is my skin complexion, which I can say is pretty neat.

I scoop my baby girl up and let her rest against my waist, bopping her nose with mine as we laugh together. Tany joins us, circling her arms around our bodies as she nuzzles her head against our necks, making Chris pat her Mom's head a couple of times.

"Mommy, stop! You're going to hurt Mama" she whines, scrunching her nose up as she puts her hands together. "Can I pretty please go to Jeremy's house today?" she asks, her eyes suddenly sparkling even more.

Tany and me look at each other knowingly, going down the steps of our house as Tany locks our front door.

"That's a great idea, pumpkin. Be careful playing with him though okay? He's only 2 years old" I pointed out, waiting right outside of the passenger seat as my wife grins at me from the other side, opening the car door.

"Okay!" Chris squeals, crawling to the back seat as she buckles herself up. I mock gasp, cupping my lips as I chance a glance at Tany and smiled big.

"Sweetie, look at our baby girl! She's so responsible now" I giggled, fixing myself on my own seat as Tany leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Just like her Mama" she whispers, winking at me as she pulls out of the driveway.

I roll my eyes and try to hide my blush as we go farther away from our house.

"As much as I love having impromptu-visits to my sister's place… I thought we were going out tonight San" Tany says, pouting as she stares at the road.

Letting out a sigh, I reach my hand out and interlaced our fingers together, causing Tany to drive with one hand. I squeezed her palm and stared at her lovingly even as she never leaves her eyes from the road.

"Sorry baby but you do know one of the rules are: If Chris wants to see Jeremy then she shall see Jeremy" I stated dramatically, giggling as Tany furrows her eyebrows together and fakes puking.

"I still don't understand why we made that rule, and that's like our only rule actually"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly and looked up to the mirror, smiling as I watch Chris snuggle one of her car-pillows close to her and let out quiet snores.

"As long as we make her happy… I'm fine with any rule that comes our way" I whispered, chuckling when Chris absentmindedly searches for her other pillows. She was always a snuggle baby, just like her mother.

"You're right… I'm so happy we have her San" Tany says, letting out a sigh of love, stopping the car at a red light as she does the same thing as me and looks at the mirror, a proud smile appearing on her lips. "I'm so grateful to have this family" she adds, turning to me as she leans in and places a soft kiss to my lips. "I'm so happy you're my wife"

"I'm ecstatic you're my soulmate" I playfully shot back, putting our lips together again as I pluck out my tongue and trace it just below her lower lip, eliciting a groan from Tany.

"I'm over the top glad you're my one and only lover" she coos, inserting her tongue inside me as we have a make out session, ignoring the beeping of horns coming from the cars behind us.

"I'm head over heels in love with you" I moaned lightly, pressing myself more and more into her. I was about to push her against the car's window when someone—A _stranger_—comes up to_ our_ car and taps on our window.

I send daggers from where I was sitting as Tany's eye widen and she steps on the pedals, zooming past the guy as I stare at her in disbelief.

"Tany! You don't just dash off like that" I said, laughing non-stop as Tany's facial expression stays nervous and embarrassed. "That is like so not cool" I joked, shaking my head. "But I love you for that anyways"

She lets out a snort and slows down her speed, eventually stopping as we park outside Ney's house. "You love me for everything, not just that San" she teases, sticking her tongue out as she switches off the engine. "Pick up Chris, I'll grab the baby bag okay?" she adds, pushing out of the car as I go to the back seat, rubbing Chris's cheek gently before picking her up in my arms.

_She's starting to get really heavy._

"Do you think they're home?" I ask Tany who wraps her arm around my waist and leans down to peck Chris's face.

Rolling her eyes, Tany nods swiftly. "Definitely. I bet they're doing the _dirty_ while leaving poor Jeremy in front of the TV" she states, chuckling after.

"Should've known" I mumbled, not bothering to knock the door as I push it open to only reveal Ney and her wife pressed against the couch of their living room having a make out session.

I shield Chris's eyes even though they're closed and send daggers to them. "_Idiots!" _I hissed, clicking my tongue. "_What if any of the kids saw you?"_

Ney was the first to pull away as she pouts and returns the glare to me, gritting her teeth together as she hisses back, "_Knock first you dumby"_

"Ney, you know I don't like it when you call San names" Tany interjects, wagging her index finger to her twin as she throws the baby bag on another couch then turns to her sister, smile in place. "But other than that, give me a hug!" she squeals, crushing Ney's bones as I walk closer to them, still covering Chris's closed eyes.

"Oh god Tany, let my wife breath will you?" joked Ney's wife, smiling at the two twins with her eyebrows furrowed. It seemed like she still wasn't used to the fact her wife had an exact look alike.

"Emily, you look amazing! Where are you going?" Tany asks, letting go of Ney to hug the other, equally squeezing her tight.

"She has a speech later afternoon and I'm so proud of her" Ney answers for her, smiling so wide it almost makes me cringe when the tip of her lips stretch to the side of her cheek.

Waving Ney off, Emily walks to me and pinches Chris's cheeks. "It's no big deal really, I just got promoted to VP and well, they want me to say something about it"

"No big deal? Honey, I am the proudest wifey in the world" Ney sighs, standing beside Tany when all of a sudden both their eyebrows quirk up in such a comical way. I laughed and so did Emily, meaning I'm not the only one who noticed.

Licking my bottom lip, I hitch Chris a bit more to me and tilt my head to the side. "What's wrong? You're faces look so weird right now—"

"—It's just… Uhm, Ney… do you… well"

"If you're thinking about _that_ then I'm way ahead of you sister"

Emily drops her shoulders and crosses her arms together. "Thinking of what exactly?"

The twins turn to look at each other before going back to us, their eyes curious as ever but their lips in a straight line.

"Don't you think Emily looks like San, Ney-Ney?" Tany asks, lips twitching up mischievously.

Ney smirks and nods her head slowly. "Now that I'm looking at them they kind of do"

"I mean, look at their hair—"

"I agree, wavy and dark… and _oh my goodness, _their eyes!"

"They're the same color"

Emily and I snapped our heads to the same direction and stared at each other's features closely.

Well, there are some similarities…

Our weird conversation is interrupted when a running boy comes down the steps, catching Emily's attention almost immediately.

"Jeremy! No running down the stairs" she screams, running to the foot of them as she waits with her arms open.

The small brown haired boy giggles as he jumps to his mother's arms, nuzzling on the crook of her neck as she joins my side.

She ruffles his brown hair as a light snore comes out of his thin lips. "And just like that, he's out like a light bulb" she says, causing a chuckle to come out of my lips.

"For Chris, all you have to do is leave her alone in a comfy place and she's a goner" I responded, hitching her higher on my hip.

We turn to our wives who are still wearily staring at us.

"Lunch anyone?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The kids woke up a while after and decided to play at the kid's room when we ate lunch. I sat beside Tany of course, our fingers linked together since I was left handed and we were eating pasta. I tickled her palm a bit and started playing footsie with her when Ney suddenly perked up on the table and hummed.

"Hey Santana…" she says, calling me out. It took me a while to snap out of my Tany haze as I raise my head up and nodded for her to go on.

A smirk danced on her lips and I had a feeling that what she was about to say next would definitely be something _not good._

"Ever considered a foursome?"

Blushing furiously, I grabbed a piece of my sandwich and threw it right to her face. I whip my head around, watching if the kids somehow heard us before returning my place as I glared hard and may I repeat, _hard _at Ney.

"You are ridiculous!"

I missed the obnoxious laughter coming from my wife as Ney wipes off the cream from her face and flicks it to me, making me gasp.

Later that night, I left my family at Ney's place as they snuggled up on one side of the bed. I kissed their foreheads as I stepped out of the house and climbed inside the car, turning the engine on.

Driving through buildings, I ended up parking outside the graveyard where my mother was buried.

I puffed out a few cold breaths and wrapped my coat tighter around me, starting my journey towards her burial. The gray stone hunched on top of the ground stops me as I smile weakly at it.

_Maria Isabel Lopez_

_Wife and Mother_

_1969-2004_

"Hey Mom" I whispered quietly, struggling to keep my tears at bay. "I'm sorry for not visiting you so often"

Looking at this, this stone… makes me weak on the knees but I have to stay strong. "It's just… I don't want to disappoint you"

"I—I'm…_Oh Mom"_ I cried, furiously wiping my eyes as I sobbed, shaking my head because I thought I could do this, it's already been a week since I tried doing this, the other days I just stood outside the gate of the cemetery but this is it, I'm standing right in front of her and I still can't do it.

I'm about to turn around and walk away when I feel arms circling around my waist and a pointy chin resting atop my shoulder. I immediately knew who it was just by the scent of her hair.

"You know I'll always _know_ when you leave the bed right?" Tany whispers against my ear, sending shivers all over my body. "You're like my other half, I can't function without you"

I nod and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for waking you up. Where's Chris?"

"Sleeping… but let's not talk about that.. So this is what's been bothering you lately?"

Nodding again, I touched her arms and leaned against her, sighing. "Remember? I've been trying to visit her but all I ever do is pray at an abandoned chapel. I need to move on but, I still cant"

"You don't have to" she says calmly, rubbing my hands soothingly. "There's no need to move on, you just need to be strong and accept. You don't have to forget about her San. She'll always be your mom and whether or not she's gone doesn't mean you have to erase her from your life"

Shaking my head, I feel my lips quiver.

"She's still beside you, she was never gone. You just _need_ to believe that"

"I know… I'm just, tired of thinking about it every single day." Silence, just the warmth of Tany helping me at ease. "You, Chris and everyone's been helping me with that… I try to keep it in but I know it's also killing me too… I fight it but its not enough." I turn my body around and hugged Tany impossibly closer. "I miss her so much Tany… I want to tell her about you, I want to ask her advice but I know she's never really going to answer me back"

A soft hand intertwines with mine as Tany moves us forward. "She doesn't need to answer you, all you have to do is make her _listen"_

Quirking an eyebrow, Tany makes us face the stone as a shy smile forms on her lips. "Hello Mrs. Lopez! Or is it okay to call you Maria?"

Biting my lower lip to avoid the snort that was about to come out of my mouth, I continue to watch my wife talk to a _stone_—no, my mom.

"Okay, so I just want to thank you for bringing Santana to this life. She's such a wonderful and beautiful person. I'm so thankful you taught her so many great things too! I wish you were there at our wedding and at the hospital when I gave birth to Chris—your granddaughter—but it's okay… I know you're watching over us…"

I just stay there, watching my wife with the loveliest eyes because I'm so amazed and so _in_ love with her that I can't help it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't believe I lived almost 20 years of my life without knowing her, without _being_ beside her.

"…and the first time Chris said anything was when we were at the park having a picnic! She accidentally fell so she got a bruise on her knee and cried Mama, it was so funny and cute. Santana was so worried, she begged me to call 911. It was Chris's first wound and she wouldn't stop crying" Tany says, chuckling at the memory as she nudges my shoulder. "San thought the world was about to end"

I blushed and nudged her back, trying to hide a smile. "I'm a protective mother okay?"

"The _most_ protective mother of all" she agrees, pressing our noses together as she wiggles them. "The _world's best mother_ I must say"

"Don't believe her Mom, Tany was way worse than me… There was this time—Tany asked us if she could have this toy… It was the only one left and when Tany over here grabbed it because she's so whipped by our baby, who would've thought another mother would want that for her child too?"

"This is so embarrassing…" Tany mumbled quietly, smacking her head.

"Then, _oh my god,_ then all hell breaks loose and she's pulling the ginger mommy's head, kicking her stomach because she wants the toy for Chris. Ginger was a fighter too of course, landing a few jabs here and there on my wifey—"

"—and you were too busy laughing at us to help your wife, how sweet of you Santana—"

"—Anyways, Tany won of course but not without lashing a few words at ginger who cowered away in fear… Best, Memory, Ever."

Poking my ribs, Tany huffs in frustration but smiles. "Whatever, Chris deserves the best okay?"

"Oh most definitely" I reply, nodding as I peck her on the lips. "More than best"

Our conversation with my mother is over when we feel droplets of water falling down on our skin. I look up and so does Tany, noticing the rain was about to get heavier.

"We should go" Tany whispers, giggling a bit as I hum in agreement.

"You go ahead, I'll just say bye to Mom"

Tany stares at me for a while, her eyes shining with adoration and love as she gives me a long, passionate kiss before letting go and waving goodbye to my mom.

"Wait, Tany!" I yell, because I just had to say it. She stops and turns around, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "Thank you so much. You don't know how thankful I am… I—I love you so much sweetie"

Tany's lips twitch into a big grin as she rolls on the balls of her feet. "Anything for you San" and with that, she's running away, making me the happiest person on earth.

Ignoring the downpour of rain soaking me wet, I kneel in front of my Mother's grave and sighed.

"Isn't she so amazing Mom?"

Wiping the tears away from my cheeks (well I couldn't tell if they were my tears or just the rain but I feel it, I know I'm crying), I caress the smooth gray stone and stood up straight.

"I found it Mom, the one you keep dreaming me of having…"

Glancing up to the sky, I drift of to an image of my family. My perfect family.

"I have my very own fairytale now"

_The End._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for all the reviews and support for this story! I appreciate it so much, I have a few plans up my sleeve but for now, I'm concentrating on the stories I already started working on.

Thanks THANKS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE!

OH and please review? That's all I'm asking for! Come on, it's the final chapter? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Or should I say, Naya on top? HAHA I tried.

Love lots,

M/L


End file.
